Code: Forever
by spacebunny1224
Summary: Aelita and Jeremy have grown apart. But at the same time she is growing closer to her best friend Odd. Will they become more than friends? Will she find her father on Lyoko? Read and see. Ulrich and Yumi's relationship develops as well. Please read and review! OxA YxU WxOC I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO! IT BELONGS TO MOONSCOOP.
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

**Ok first of all this is my first story I've written for Code Lyoko. It's my favorite cartoon. In the past when I was younger I was totally Jeremy + Aelita forever, but now that I'm older I think Odd and Aelita make a much better couple. He always saves her and he knows how to have fun**. **So if you're reading this and hoping that this is a story about Jeremy and Aelita you are definetly in the wrong story :) It is romance between Odd and Aelita, and Yumi and Ulrich of course cuz they belong together. I don't really like Jeremy sos I might give him a girl too, but I havn't decided yet. You guys should review tell me what you think and give me suggestions. :) I will post new chapters as often as I can but I'm also busy woth college sometimes so plz be patient with me. Also the more reviews I get the faster I will post chapters so keep that in mind ;) Enjoy!**

Code Lyoko: Hidden Destinies

Chapter 1

UPOV

I couldn't get Yumi off my mind all day. It's been a year now since we first met and I really hoped she had some kind of feelings for me. As Odd and I dressed out for P.E I had a flashback of when we first met:

I walked towards my martial arts class, ignoring Sissi's calls for me across campus. _Man, she is annoying. When will she realize I will never date her_ I thought and walked into the gym.

I raised his eyebrows at what I saw. There was a girl there already waiting for Jim, the teacher, to show up. _I thought no one else wanted this class but me. Especially not a girl! I don't want to fight a girl._ He frowned and walked towards her.

The girl heard the door open and she turned around. She was Asian obviously, skinny with short shiny black hair to her shoulders. I had never seen her before. She smiled at me.

"Who are you?" I asked not smiling back as I walked up to her.

"Name's Yumi," she answered, "And yours?"

"Ulrich Stern"

"Hmm aren't you the guy who's Sissi's boyfriend?" she giggled, "I've heard of you."

_What?_ "I'm **NOT **sissi's boyfriend. Who told you that? I can't stand the girl"

Yumi raised her eyebrows, "Well that's what she's telling everyone. According to her you two are totally in love."

_Gross!_ "Never in a million years!" _I would fix this as soon as this class is over. How dare she tell people we're dating!_

The gym door opened and Jim walked in," I'm glad to see so many of you here today. Let's get started. Ulrich, Yumi bow to eachother then the first person to pin the other one down wins for today because I can't stay long."

_This should be easy. _I bowed to Yumi as she bowed as well. We sparred a little bit and circled eachother.

"Not bad for a beginner," I teased. She hadn't succeeded in hitting me yet.

"YAH!" she kicked me in the face and knocked me over. Then she put her hands on my shoulders keeping me down.

As I tried to push her off our eyes connected. I noticed how truly beautiful she was and I felt something I had never felt before. The color rose into my cheeks and I gasped at my own blush. I felt nervous and shaky and then I noticed her cheeks were reddish also all of a sudden. _Is she….blushing? _She looked just as surprised as I did and she quickly got off me.

"Ok good work Yumi. Ulrich, you need to work on thinking about your strategy a little more. Class dismissed." Jim walked out.

I sat up feeling myself go back to normal. _What was that?_ I wondered glancing at Yumi. Her blush was gone and she held out a hand to help me up, smiling. I didn't take it (I was grumpy I was beaten by a girl) and got up on my own.

"I-I want a rematch," I said trying not to make eye contact again.

"Ok how about tonight at 7:00? Behind the gym?"

"That's fine," I said walking out glancing at her one more time, "See you then."

Later on that day:

I checked the clock. It was 6:45 almost time to go. I stood up and put in my shoes.

"Hey where are you going?" my roommate, Odd, asked grinning.

"Out," I answered.

"Is it to meet a girl?" he grinned wider and sat up on his bed.

"No, well kind of but it's not what you think."

"Ulrich's in love, Ulrich's in love" He sang out in an annoying way, "Who's the babe? Is it Sissi?"

I glared at him, "No" I grumbled through my teeth. "Why would you think that?"

"Well she's only spreading it around the entire school that you are dating her," Odd said, "I didn't think you were though."

"Good," I grumbled as I walked out of the dorm. _So it was true what Yuri or whatever her name was said she'd heard_


	2. Chapter 2: More Flashback

Chapter 2

UPOV

I walked around the gym and there she was leaning against the wall waiting.

"I was wondering if you decided to chicken out," she smirked at me. I avoided looking into her eyes again.

"I never chicken out, Yuri." In a second I was on the ground my head spinning and she was standing over me. I don't even know how she did it because it was so quick.

"It's _Yumi_," She corrected grinning at me.

"Sorry," I said getting up. _For a girl she can sure defend herself. I've never seen anyone who fights like her. Must be an Asian thing._ "Shall we begin?"

She nodded and bowed. I bowed as well then we circled each other. I was focusing so much on my own moves that I made the mistake of not watching her moves and in another instant I was on the ground again with her pinning me down. I managed to roll us over and now I had _her_ pinned down.

"Ha," I said triumphantly and my eyes met hers again. I saw her mouth come open as she gasped and her cheeks turned red again. I felt color rising in my cheeks as well again and a chill went up my spine. I felt weak nervous, and shaky as I did earlier except this time it was stronger. _What is going on here?_

I got off of her and sat next to her. She was still blushing and her eyes were shut. Her hand went to her chest. Then she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Are-are you ok? Did I hurt you?" I asked scared we would get in trouble.

"No," she said smiling. Her cheeks looked normal again. "It's just.."

"Just what?" I wondered if she'd felt what I felt.

"Nothing," she looked down.

My cell rang and I picked it up. It was Jeremy.

"Xana is attacking! Get to the factory now!" Then he hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Sorry Yumi, I gotta go. Call it a tie?"

"Where are you going?" she asked.

I stood up and held out a hand to help her up. She smiled up at me and took it. My heart skipped a beat when her hand touched mine.

"I can't tell you," I said and she frowned. I thought for a moment, "But I can _show_ you"


	3. Chapter 3 Back to present

Chapter 3

Odd snapped me out of my flashback and I was back in the present.

"Ulrich, you and Yumi _belong _together. Everyone can tell that but you guys. We can see it as clear as day. Why don't you grow a pair and make it happen?" Odd said to me as he was getting dressed.

"Were just good friends that's all, Odd. And what do you mean you can see it clear as day?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I don't know," He grinned at me, "You two look at each other like you're in love and your dying to kiss. We can see it in your eyes. Not to mention you guys have been fighting side by side on Lyoko for a year now and are really close. It's obvious you're protective of her. You both get jealous whenever someone else makes a move on you like William or Sissi. Annnnd you two almost kissed on Lyoko once."

I froze._ I admit I do look at Yumi like that but she doesn't look at me the same way does she? Or had she always and I'd never noticed? Oh my god. I __**am**__ in love with Yumi. That would explain so much of how I act around her and my blushing. _

I grabbed Odd by his shirt, "How come you never told me she felt the same way about me!?"

He looked confused, "Well we thought you knew it's so obvious."

I let him go. I had to find Yumi. "Yumi.." I started to walk out of the locker room half dressed.

"Hold it Romeo," Odd grabbed my arm, "Yumi is in our P.E class remember? So get dressed and then talk to her there".

I quickly put on my shirt and raced into the gym from the locker room. I nearly ran over Sissi, knocking her over but I didn't care. I wanted Yumi. Then I saw her she was talking to William. I was filled with anger. _Back off William. Yumi and I are in love go find your own girl!_

I slowed down and calmly strolled up to them. "Yumi?"

William glared at me and I ignored him. Yumi turned around and smiled at me, "Hey Ulrich." I blushed. _God she's so beautiful._

"Can I uh..talk to you in private?" I asked keeping my eyes locked on hers. I saw her cheeks turn crimson and I smiled. We had always had that effect on each other since we first met. I never knew what it meant until now.

"Sure," she said and I took her hand making us both blush even more, and I led her outside.

"What is it Ulrich? Are you ok?" She looked worried at me, but still beautiful as ever.

"I-I just wanted to…" I didn't know how to say it.I looked at her lips. They were so inviting. _I know! I'll __**show**__ her instead of telling her just like I showed her Lyoko._ I found myself removing a strand of hair out of her face and getting closer.

"Ulrich…what are you.." she blushed and I did too. I gently took her hand which was trembling. I slowly, shyly got closer to her face, her lips. "Yumi…"I whispered my voice full of want and need for her and I closed my eyes. She must've wanted me just as bad because she sighed and put her hand on my cheek, urging me to kiss her. Then finally our lips connected. It was slow, and gentle but full of passion. It was an entire year of wanting each other poured into one kiss. It took my breath away. I had wanted to do that for so long. She pulled back and breathed heavily into my neck and leaned on me for support.

"Yumi are you ok?" I made her look up at me and saw she had unshed tears in her eyes. "Yumi what's the matter?" I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I only wanted her to be happy.

"Ulrich…I..loved the kiss," she whimpered and looked at me, "But..you don't understand".

"Understand what?" I began to panic. I wiped her tears away and she buried her face in my gym shirt crying.

"You..you were my first friend. You're my **best** friend, and you're always there for me. I'm scared..scared of losing you. That's why I've always fought my feelings for you. Because if we dated and broke up..I would lose you..and I…I can't…I need you.." she sobbed into my shirt.

Now I understood, and I hugged her tightly to me protecting her, "Oh Yumi..don't cry you will never lose me. Even if we did date and you know why?" she glanced up at me. She looked so scared and she was trembling in my arms. I held her tighter and rubbed her back, "because…I love you,Yumi. I've always loved you. And I promise you if you give me a chance I won't hurt you ever. I will be your boyfriend and also still your best friend. But I don't want to go on pretending that were just good friends when I know that we are so much more. Do you?"

"No," she almost whispered, "I love you too, Ulrich. Ok we will date but please…don't make me regret it."

"You won't. It'll be the best decision you've ever made," I said smiling like an idiot. I couldn't help it. She was finally mine to kiss and love. I stroked her hair and she out of nowhere kissed me hard, frantically. So hard she pushed me against the wall of the gym. She was kissing me like she was suffocating and I was her oxygen. Chills went up my spine and I kissed her back just as passionate. After all we had a whole year to make up for.

I turned us around so she was the one against the wall and she moaned softly into my mouth. I picked her up easily and she wrapped her legs around me and put her against the wall while kissing her still. It wasn't for sexual reasons; it was because we needed to be closer to each other.

"Ulrich," she gasped between one of our kisses, "We are going to get in trouble for P.D.A."

She was right, so I reluctantly set her down, but we still held each other close.

"Let's skip class and go somewhere…alone," I whispered and kissed her neck.

"W-we shouldn't…." she whispered but held on to me tighter.

"I know you want to," I said smiling kissing my way to her cheek. I was getting closer to her mouth and I put my hands on her back to keep her close. An unnecessary thing to do probably, but I wasn't taking any chances.

"I do but-," she started before I cut her off with a passionate kiss. That was all it took to convince her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Meanwhile:

OPOV

I stepped into the gym not seeing Ulrich or Yumi anywhere. I assumed things were going well and I smiled. I was happy for my friends. I on the other hand haven't been doing so well in the romance department. Every girl Id dated, I'd never felt anything for. I wondered if I'd ever find the right girl for me.

"Hey, Odd," a friendly girly voice called. I turned to see who it was. It was Aelita. She walked up to me and I immediately blushed. She often forgot to put on a bra because she was still getting used to human things, and I could see the outline of her nipples.

"Um hi Aelita. I think you forgot something, princess," I looked down after motioning toward her chest.

"Oh!," she crossed her arms in front of her chest and blushed before smiling innocently, "Thank you for letting me know before P.E starts. You're a life saver." Without warning she kissed my cheek and I blushed even more. I quick glanced around the room to make sure Jeremy wasn't watching. I didn't see him anywhere because he usually skips this class. I don't know what I was thinking, but I wanted to spend time with her.

"Hey Aelita. After class, I mean, could you stop by my room to give me a hand on my chemistry homework? You're really good at it and I'm failing," I said giving her taunting smile.

She giggled, "Sure Odd, but how about my room so we don't bother Ulrich."

"Ok. That might be better anyway because Ulrich and Yumi might want to be alone."

"Ulrich and Yumi are together now? It's about time," she smiled, "Yes, lets study in my room and let them be alone."

All through gym class against my better judgment, I secretly checked out Aelita. She looked so cute running around in her little shorts and her pink hair. Lately I had been having strange feelings about her. On Lyoko when a monster even thought about attacking her I was usually first to attack it. Of course that's my job anyway but I've been very protective of her lately. I'd also been feeling resentment toward Jeremy for not giving her the attention she deserves. He doesn't even hold her hand. If Aelita was my girl I would treat her like a princess. I would give her everything. I'd be her shoulder to cry on and her best friend. I know it isn't a good thing to hit on Jeremy's girl but I couldn't help it. I think maybe…just maybe she felt the same way. There would be times when she looked at me like how Ulrich and Yumi look at each other, or she would give me playful winks.

I daydreamed all through that class about her:

_"Odd…."she said hugging me._

_ I wrapped my arms around her back nuzzling her pink hair, "Yes?"_

_ "I love you..I've always loved you.." Said her angel like voice_

_ "I love you too, Princess…" I held her tighter, "But what about Jeremy?"_

_ "He isn't there for me like you are..I don't love him..I know he brought me to life but you've saved mine hundreds of times…You protect me from everything.." she lightly traced the back of my neck with her fingertips, "Odd this isn't wrong…we're in love."_

_ I pulled back and looked into her gorgeous eyes, "I will always be there to protect you Aelita. I won't let anything hurt you in any way ever. I'd die for you, Princess. And you are absolutely right, we __**are**_ _in love," I slowly moved closer to her lips and she closed her eyes…..Aelita…_

"Odd?"

I was snapped out of my fantastic daydream by none other than Aelita herself. She stood in front of me looking beautiful as ever. Even in just gym clothes. She was smiling that innocent smile I loved and her pink hair just added to the image. I immediately blushed, badly. "H-Hey, princess."

"Well what do you want? You called my name," she said softly.

"Um nothing..I just…I'm nervous about a test tomorrow," I blushed deeper.

"Odd," she giggled, "You're blushing. Are you sure you are just nervous about that?"

"It's nothing, princess," I brushed off my blush and gave her a taunting smile.

She smirked and asked, "Then why did you say my name?"

Just then the bell rang saving me. "I gotta go get dressed. I'll meet you in your room princess," I winked at her and ran to the locker room. I heard her do a frustrated noise. She hated it when I wouldn't tell her something. I smiled to myself. I knew her so well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

APOV

As I walked to my dorm, my mind was deep in thought. Odd was the most important person in my life right now. I loved everything about him. From his hair to his jokes. Every time Jeremy ignored me to work on the super computer or something else, Odd was always there to make me laugh and cheer me up. Not to mention the countless times he had saved my life on Lyoko. I think I'm falling in love with him.

My mind wandered back through all of our "slightly romantic moments" and I smiled to myself. My favorite memory with Odd was when after Jeremy made me lose all hope about finding my father and I was crying at the Hermitage, Odd came and comforted me and then we went to Lyoko together just the two of us. I loved being alone with him. It felt..right. I love it when we calls me "princess". But I want to be _his _princess.

I even deliberately didn't put on a bra. Yumi had told me it would be a great way to get any guy's attention. I just hadn't told her _which _guy. I really think he feels the same way about me. He said my name for no reason in P.E today and wants to study with me. Since when did Odd want to study? I was really hoping he wanted to do more. I certainly did. More than once I had daydreamed in class about kissing him.

My phone rang snapping me out of it and my heart skipped a beat because I was hoping it was Odd. I looked at the screen and my heart sank a little. It was Jeremy.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Aelita, Xana is attacking. Get to the factory now," he said sternly.

"But what about Odd?" I asked.

"I've already called him, he's on his way. Why are you asking about Odd?" he demanded.

"I-I'm not," I stammered, "I meant to say Odd and the others."

"Well..ok he's waiting for you in the forest. He didn't want you to go alone for some reason," his voice was full of suspicion it seemed.

"Ok," I couldn't help but smile, "I'll see you at the factory."

"Bye," he grumped. I ignored him and took off to the forest. I couldn't wait to see Odd. Just the thought of him made me get goose bumps. He didn't want me to go alone. How sweet.

I spotted him waiting for me by the pothole. He was holding something. I couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey, princess," he greeted, "I-um brought you something," he held up something long and green thing and at the end of it, it looked pretty. _It must be some kind of tree _I thought.

"Hello, Odd," I smiled and studied the object, "what is it?"

He laughed, "It's a flower Aelita. It's a kind of plant that grows and they are very beautiful. This is a pink rose. I saw it and I thought of you," his cheeks turned a little pink, "Smell it. I even cut the thorns off of it so you can't hurt yourself." He handed it to me and our fingers touched. I felt a jolt of electricity and I blushed deeply.

I smelled the sweet scent of the flower, "Thank you, Odd. It was very sweet of you. Do you give these to all of your friends?"

He shook his head and looked at the ground smiling, "No, princess, you're the first girl I've ever given a flower. You're supposed to give them to someone…that you really care about," his cheeks turned pink again and he pulled away the manhole cover.

I just stood there frozen and blushing like crazy. Odd _did _feel the same way. I couldn't believe it but I also had never felt so happy. I wanted so badly to kiss him, but I wasn't sure if that would be the best idea before going to Lyoko. Not to mention I'd never kissed anyone. I wasn't even sure I knew how.

He started down the ladder and I put my backpack in the bushes along with my beautiful rose. Then I started down the ladder after him and pulled the manhole cover back in place. Odd was already on the ground waiting for me, but I was going slow trying not to look down. I had discovered lately I had a fear of heights. Even though I wasn't that high up I was still scared.

"You're fine, princess. You're almost all the way down," Odd comforted me. I blushed again and my legs felt weak. My already nervous hands sweated even more, but not from fear. All of a sudden I slipped and I felt myself falling. I screamed preparing for a painful landing on the sewer's concrete.

Then instead of pain I felt Odd's arms around me and my back against his chest as we both hit the ground. I didn't feel any pain though since I'd landed on him. Odd had jumped and caught me and turned in mid-air so he hit the ground instead of me. I gasped and turned around in his arms, "Odd! Are you hurt?"

He gazed at me with his cat-like charm, "What would you do without me?" He chuckled, "I'm perfectly fine. No harm done. Besides I'd rather be hurt myself than see you hurt, princess." He gently removed a strand of hair from my face and said, "I will always catch you when you fall."

"Odd..," I smiled and blushed deeply. I felt so safe and warm in Odd's arms. I almost wanted to just lay here on him instead of going to the factory.

He chuckled, "As much as I love making you blush, we unfortunately have a tower to deactivate."

I sighed, "Yeah," and I got off of him and pulled him up.

A few minutes later:

We were in the elevator heading down to the lab and we stood close to each other. Closer than usual. A smile was stuck on both our faces and every time I thought about what happened in the sewer I'd blush. I wanted to hold his hand, but I was afraid to.

"Princess, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell any of our friends about the flower I gave you. They won't…I mean they might not understand yet so if Yumi asks can you say it's from a secret admirer?" he asked his cheeks turning a little pink.

"Sure, Odd," I gave him a smile. As much as I'd love to advertise Odd had given me a flower I knew it should stay a secret. Jeremy would definitely explode. I wasn't quite sure what Ulrich and Yumi would think. I would think they would understand since they had a complicated love life.

OPOV

God she had such a pretty smile. We were so close. I could hear her breathing. I wanted so bad to kiss her but I thought that could be rushing it a little. Instead I gently took her hand and I felt the color coming to my cheeks. What is with all this blushing? I have never blushed this much but Aelita got to me.

She looked at her hand in mine then at me and I could see her cheeks turn red. Then she smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I smiled back and returned the squeeze.

Then the complicated elevator door started to open so we quick let go of each other's hands and moved away from each other. I quickly brushed off my blush and crossed my arms, but Aelita still had that adorable blush. It was going to get us in trouble so I quickly said, "Aelita you are the worst fighter in our group."

She frowned at me and her blush went away right when the door opened. As we walked out I winked at her and gave her a smile. Then she understood and smiled back at me.

"Where have you been? You're late," Jeremy snapped.

"Relax it took me a little time to find Odd, Jeremy," Aelita said.

"Whatever. We'll discuss this later. Right now we have work. Get to the scanners," he said sternly.

I glared at Jeremy and Aelita and I got back into the elevator. As the door closed I looked at Aelita. She looked so sad.

"Don't worry, Aelita, he is just in a bit of a bad mood," I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Lately he is always in a bad mood," she looked at me, "But every time he is, you cheer me up." She gave me a slight smile.

"That's my job, princess," I grinned. We stepped out of the elevator into the scanner room. "Hmm I guess Ulrich and Yumi aren't here yet."

We each stepped into different scanners and the doors closed.

"Transfer Odd…scanner Odd….Virtualization!" said Jeremy's voice. And I closed my eyes as I was sent to Lyoko.

I opened my eyes again as I landed on my feet and paws on the ground. I was in the forest sector. Aelita was already there, and I was happy to see her safe. We could see the red tower not far from where we were.

"There are no monsters in sight. That's weird," Aelita said. It was true, and I didn't like it. Xana wouldn't make it this easy.

"Yeah, well stay close to me, princess. You never know," I said, "Hey, Einstein, How about the Overboard?"

It appeared after a few moments, "Thanks!" I hopped on it then Aelita did too. She wrapped her arms around my stomach and gave me a cute smile.

"Aelita, are you sure you don't want me to program the Overwing?" said Jeremy's voice. I frowned but Aelita said, "No thanks, I feel just fine with Odd."

I grinned at her, "Hang on tight, princess," She giggled and we took off. Sure enough, there were three blocks guarding the tower. I fired a laser arrow at one and it exploded.

Then Aelita fired an energy field at another and it exploded as well. We flew in a circle around the tower and I said, "Hey Einstein, don't bother sending Ulrich and Yumi. This is too easy! Oh and nice shot Aelita," I looked back at her and she smiled and tightened her grip on my stomach moving closer. I wrapped my tail around her and I fired another laser arrow at the last block. It exploded and we stopped in front of the tower.

"Your tower awaits," I bowed as she hopped off. All of a sudden lasers hit me in the back and I fell off the board. Aelita was also hit by a laser and she fell over. The lasers just kept on coming at her and she was losing too many life points.

"Aelita!" I said with horror and I jumped up and got behind her. Then I put my arms around her and crossed them, "Sheild!" A purple disk of energy protected us from any more hits. They were coming from three hornets.

"Thanks for the warning Jeremy," I grumbled. I fired a laser arrow at them, missed and they flew away. I knew they would be back though. The shield disappeared and I told Aelita to hide behind a tree.

"But Odd, I want to help you," she complained. I shook my head, "You can't have that many life points left, and you are far more important than I am. Now hide hurry!"

She hesitated then nodded and ran behind a large tree near the tower.

"Hang on Odd, I'm sending you Ulrich and Yumi for help," Jeremy said.

I saw Yumi and Ulrich virtualize and drop to the ground.

"Super sprint!" yelled Ulrich and ran up a tree and sliced through a hornet with his sabor. Yumi threw a fan at another and it exploded as well.

"Nice one,Yumi," Ulrich said dropping back on the ground next to her. I shot a laser arrow at the last hornet but I missed and it started attacking Aelita's tree.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" and I shot several arrows at it and it exploded. I ran over to where she was, "Are you ok?" I asked her worried. She giggled, "I'm fine, Odd. Want to escort me to the tower?"

I smiled, "Your wish is my command, princess." We both ran to the tower. As she went into the tower I looked at Yumi and Ulrich. I smiled and looked away again. They were kissing. I wished that was me and Aelita.

"Materialization Odd… Materialization Yumi… Materialization Ulrich."

All of a sudden we emerged from the scanners back in the real world. We stepped out of them and Ulrich and Yumi immediately resumed kissing.

"Oh get a room," I grumbled and waited for Aelita to come back.

They stopped, "Something bothering you?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, but it's not you two. I'm sorry," I said, "Where's Aelita?" I was worried that she hadn't come back yet.

"Relax Odd. She'll be here pretty soon. Why are you so concerned about her?" Ulrich asked raising his eyebrow and smirking.

"I'm not," I blushed and looked down.

"You've been very protective of her lately," Yumi said smiling.

The scanner opened and Aelita stumbled out almost falling. I caught her though. She smiled at me, "You were right. You do catch me whenever I fall." I set her back on her feet, blushing like crazy.

Ulrich and Yumi resumed kissing and Aelita and I got in the elevator without them. It was clear they needed to be alone. I couldn't imagine feeling the way I do for Aelita for a year without being able to do anything about it. It would drive me absolutely crazy. So it must be good for them to finally be able to express how they feel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When the elevator closed Aelita leaned her head on my shoulder and I smiled and rested my head on hers. All of a sudden the elevator went pitch black and just stopped. There must've been a power outage or something.

"Odd!" Aelita gasped and clung to my arm.

"I'm right here, princess." I put my hand on hers.

"I'm scared of the dark," she sounded so scared, like she might cry. I couldn't stand that so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close as I could to me. I blushed and I was pretty sure she did too because I heard her gasp. She threw her arms around my neck and clung to me like she could die if we weren't touching. I smiled against her hair.

"Your fine, Aelita. Its probably just a power outage. We'll get out of here in no time," I comforted her, "Why don't we sit?"

"Will you..still hold me?" she asked her voice tangled with worry.

I smiled, "Yes." I guided us back to the wall and slid down it until we were sitting. She surprised me by crawling in between my legs and laying half sideways on my chest. I'd done this with girls before, but it was totally different with Aelita. I blushed like crazy, my whole body tingled, and I happily wrapped my arms around her in a gentle, but protective embrace. I ignored a certain part of my anatomy and stroked her hair.

"Odd…why do you think Jeremy is mad at us?"

"He's just a little grouchy, that's all. He's stressed about all this Xana drama," I told her knowing very well that wasn't the real reason.

Aelita read my mind, "No it's more than that." Her fingertips were gently running up and down my neck, making me close my eyes. It was so relaxing.

I twirled some of her hair, "He thinks there's something going on between you and I. And he thinks he's losing you. He really likes you," I said softly. My heart raced and I wondered what her response would be.

"But I _did_ like him when I first got here. But lately he has had no time for me. He's always on his computer or creating programs. It's like he's obsessed! Then he expects me to be right there with him the entire time but I want to have a life. And Odd...there is something going on between us..isn't there?" she asked nervously. Now that my eyes had adjusted to the darkness I could see the outline of both of us and her face. She was looking at me.

I blushed but I grinned. She just admitted she liked me as more than as a friend. I was so happy that I overcame my nervousness, but at the same time the urge to kiss her was stronger than ever before. I brushed my thumb along her cheek and she shivered a little bit at my touch. I slowly got closer to her mouth. Our hands found eachother's and she squeezed mine.

Then our lips connected and I closed my eyes. It was just like that. All my questions answered. Aelita was the one I should be with. I'd never felt anything like this with all the other girls I had kissed in the past. I blushed more than I ever had before and waves of passion flew over me as I started moving my lips gently against hers. At first she was kind of like a statue not moving her mouth at all. I was worried she didn't like it until she started copying my movements. _Of course! She's never kissed anyone before, she needs to learn. _I thought. I held her tighter with my free arm and she sighed when our lips parted. She let go of my hand put both of her arms around my neck. Then we kissed a little harder. I squeezed mine shut a little tighter and I hugged her tightly to me. It was getting hard to control myself. She was kissing like a pro now and we just couldn't get enough of each other. We finally had to pull apart to breathe.

We both gasped and put our foreheads against each other. My eyes were still closed and I smiled. "Does that answer your question princess? I'm head over heels for you," I said softly blushing.

She giggled, "That was my first kiss, and I've had a crush on you since we first met, Odd. I just felt that I owed Jeremy because he brought me to life…but now I know that I can't pretend I like him any longer. I…I want to be with you..if you'll let me."

"Are you kidding? Of course you can be with me. Aelita….would you be my girlfriend? My princess?" I asked blushing.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and hugged me as tight as she could.

I laughed, "Easy princess, I have to breathe." I rubbed her back. "But you know this will have to stay a secret from Jeremy until we at least defeat Xana for good."

She sighed, "Yeah I know. Can we at least tell Yumi and Ulrich?"

I thought for moment, "Let's wait a week or so." She nodded and played with my hair with her fingers.

"So..was I good at kissing you? I've never done it before, but I really enjoyed myself since it was with you," she said.

"You were amazing at it, princess. And I'm honored to be your first kiss," I said softly. It was true and I wished she had been my first kiss.

"There are so many new things to experience in your world. Now that I'm yours will you show me all the fun things humans do?" She asked.

I chuckled, "Sure I will, but not the dangerous things. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I love how protective you are," she said shyly. Even though I couldn't see it I knew she was blushing. I smiled and kissed her forehead. My stomach growled.

"I hope we get out of here soon. I'm starving."

"I know you are," she giggled, "You only had lunch twice today."

"Ha ha very funny, bubblegum hair," I teased. We both laughed.

"It's going to be hard to pretend we're cousins now," She said.

"Very hard," I agreed, "We will have to be careful how we act in front of the school, princess. Otherwise people will suspect something."

Aelita nodded then all of a sudden the lights came back in the elevator. Then we started moving again. "Cool it's working," I said as I stood up and helped Aelita to her feet. She gazed into my eyes and I was bewitched by her charm. I had to have one more kiss. I quickly cupped her face in my hands and pressed my lips against hers. I saw her blush before we both closed our eyes and just enjoyed the amazing feeling. We both knew any second now the door would open and the group would see us so we reluctantly stopped. But we stayed close and we had silly grins on our faces.

The door opened and we were at the top level of the factory and Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy stood there waiting. Ulrich and Yumi were holding hands and smiling but Jeremy didn't look happy.

"Are you guys ok? There's a thunderstorm and there was a power outage. We took the stairs," Yumi said as we stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah we're fine," I said putting my hands in my pockets. I avoided looking at Jeremy's glare. Aelita smiled at Ulrich and Yumi.

"I'm so happy you two are finally together," she said. They both looked at eachother and smiled. "So are we," Ulrich said his cheeks going red.

"Aelita I could really use your help with this new program to help defeat Xana for good. We're heading to my room ASAP," Jeremy announced. I crossed my arms to hold in what I was feeling.

"Actually Jeremy, I'm hungry and I promised Odd I'd help him with chemistry because he's failing," Aelita said. I could tell by her tone she was a little nervous and I wished I could take her hand.

Jeremy glared at her, "Helping Odd is more important than defeating Xana? What is up with you? You have a responsibility to fight Xana. Don't you forget that. Don't you even care about your father anymore!?"

Aelita covered her face in her hands and I heard a sob escape from her before she turned and ran away. "Aelita!" I called but she kept running. I didn't blame her.

"Hey! Lay off her will you," I glared at Jeremy and balled my fists. How could he talk to her like that? He was glaring at me now.

"Yeah, Jeremy. Why did you say that? You know how sensitive she is about her father," Yumi said and crossed her arms.

Ulrich nodded, "What's your problem? You didn't have to make her cry."

Jeremy ignored them, "We'll she shoudn't be spending so much time with you, Odd. You're making her think she can just do what she wants instead of helping me with Xana. Soon she won't even care anymore!"

My temper flared, "She's not your property! She can hang out with me if she wants to. She deserves to live her life! She is going through a hard time right now since she's new to whole human thing and she has just discovered her father could be lost forever. Don't you care at all about _her _feelings? She is not a computer program she is a person. And you should treat her like one!" I yelled getting close to his face.

"Enough!" Yumi said getting in between us and I felt Ulrich grab my arm and pull me back, "Odd, you need to calm down ok? And Jeremy, Odd does have a point. Aelita can make her own decisions and her friendship with Odd isn't going to affect us fighting Xana. So just cool it ok?"

Jeremy glared at her, "Shut up Yumi. Just stay out of this."

"Hey!" said Ulrich letting me go looking as angry as I was, "You need to watch your attitude. Don't ever talk to Yumi like that in front of me," he said stepping up next to her.

Jeremy's look of anger turned into a look of fear. I could tell he knew now was a good time to shut up before Ulrich and I attacked him.

I turned and ran into the direction Aelita went. I'd seen and heard enough. I had to find her and make sure she was safe. She was probably an emotional wreck right now. _Don't worry princess, I'm coming. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

APOV

The tears were still streaming down my face as I ran faster and faster into the forest. The pouring rain soaked through my pink dress and it was dark. I felt so sad. There were so many emotions flowing through me they were coming out of my eyes. I was full of anger for Jeremy, love for Odd, and an overwhelming sadness for my father. Would I ever see him again?

I finally reached my destination. The only place that connected me to my life before Lyoko, the Hermitage. I ran inside and up the stairs to what used to be my room. I slowly walked inside looking at it and sat on my old bed. Then I buried my face in my arms crying. I was hungry and cold but I didn't want to back to school. I couldn't see Jeremy right now. However, I desperately wished Odd was with me. He was the only one I wanted to see.

OPOV

I tried her cell for the third time. I was soaked to the bone by this rain so I hoped she'd taken shelter somewhere. She must have forgotten her phone in her bag. I was so worried but I had a pretty good idea where she was. I headed for the forest and my phone rang I immediately answered, "Aelita?"

"No, Ulrich. Yumi and I were worried about you. Where are you? And where's Aelita?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to find her. I'm in the woods. Have you heard from her?" I asked hopeful.

"Nope. We tried her cell. We hoped you'd found her."

"Nope, but I have a pretty good idea where she went," I said jogging toward the Hermitage, "Where's Jeremy?"

"He went to his room all mad."

"I guess that figures," I said coming up to the Hermitage, "Ok let me call you back. I think I found her."

"Ok," he said and hung up. I walked up to the house. Then I grinned. I think I had an idea that would cheer her up a little bit.

APOV

I wiped my eyes which must've been the thousandth time and I thought I heard a sound. After a moment I heard it again. It was a tap. It sounded like something hitting the window. I stood up frightened at first until I realized it was someone throwing pebbles at the window. I stepped up to the window and looked outside. When I saw who it was I felt a little happier inside. It was Odd throwing pebbles, standing in the pouring rain, and wearing that goofy smile I'd always loved. I opened the window.

"Where for art thou my beautiful princess!," he called and I smiled. He remembered _Romeo and Juliet _was my favorite love story. He had thought it was corny but he acted like a Romeo just to cheer me up, and it worked.

I turned around and ran from the room, down the stairs, out the door, and into Odd's waiting arms. He hugged me and stroked my hair, "I was worried about you. You ok?"

I nodded against his chest, "I am now that you're here."

He kissed my forehead, "Don't pay any attention to what Jeremy said. He's just mad 'cause he knows we have gotten closer."

"You think he knows we're together?" I asked.

"No. But he's worried that's what's going to happen," he chuckled, "But he's too late to stop that.

"I just can't believe he said I don't care about my father…I would give anything to find him," I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to cry again in front of him.

"I know," he said rubbing my back, "You know, if I was a computer whiz like Jeremy, I'd help you find him."

"I know Odd. You're the sweetest," I let go of him and examined him. The rain had made his hair fall past his ears and I'd never seen it like that before. It was always in a cone shape.

He noticed me looking at it and seemed embarrassed, "Yeah the rain kind of messed it up."

I giggled, "I don't mind. I like it both ways," I ran my fingers through it. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. I looked into his eyes for a second before he kissed me softly. My whole body tingled and all my sadness melted away into passion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

APOV

While we kissed I felt so happy and warm on the inside. I knew I had fallen completely for Odd. I didn't want to stop kissing him, and I didn't want to go back to school. I moaned a little as we kissed a little harder. We held each other a little tighter and I felt Odd's tongue sweep across my lip and I pulled back all of a sudden. This was new to me and I looked at him curiously.

"Odd, what was that?"

He chuckled, "It's called a French kiss. It's the first fun thing I'm going to teach you. You'll love it, trust me," he murmured against my lips making me ache for another kiss.

"I trust you, will you…teach me then? How do I do it?"

"Just open your mouth a little when you kiss me, and let my tongue touch yours. It will feel amazing, princess."

"O-ok," I said blushing and then he pressed his soft lips to mine again. As I kissed him back I did what he told me and opened my mouth a little. When our tongues touched I moaned a little. I liked the feeling. I liked it a lot. I knotted my fingers through his hair to make sure he couldn't pull back, and he responded by holding me tighter and groaning. After a few seconds of this he pulled back and I sighed.

"Why did you stop?" I whined putting my head on his chest.

"I could kiss you forever cutie, but unfortunately we have to go back to school. Also it's raining. I don't care if I get sick but I don't want you getting sick," he said looking concerned, "Are you cold?"

"A little," I admitted, "But I'm fine really."

"Here," he said letting go of me. He pulled off his sweatshirt and handed it to me. I smiled sweetly at him and put it on.

"Thank you," I said blushing, "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine princess. I'm Odd the Great. I'm tough. Don't you worry about me," He did that goofy grin at me and took my hand, "Come on. Let's go back to school before we miss dinner. It's spaghetti and meatballs tonight!"

He pulled my arm gently and I hesitated and gave him a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked and stopped smiling.

"I don't think I'm ready to go back yet. Jeremy will probably be at dinner, and I don't want to see him at all," I said looking down.

"We can't just stay here. We will get in trouble. You know that. And besides you need to eat something. A growing princess needs her vitamins," He said jokingly. I couldn't help but smile.

"I know we'll get in trouble. But I..I can't. I'd rather go back to Lyoko," I said sadly, "You go back to school. I'll stay here for the night and you can cover for me somehow."

"I'm not leaving you here alone, Aelita," he said frowning, "Tell you what. If you come back with me I'll go to Lyoko with you again and help you find your father. We will go tomorrow."

I looked at him, "We already did that once. And we couldn't find him."

"Yeah, but we were interrupted by a Xana attack too. And we didn't have the skid back then either. We can check a different part of the digital sea every day until we find him." His eyes were glistening with excitement.

I thought for a moment. He did have a point, and I desperately did want to see my father again. "Do..do you really think he's still alive somewhere in the net?" I asked.

"Yes I do. And I bet Ulrich and Yumi would help us too," he smiled. He could already see I agreed to back and he tugged on my arm again. This time I went with him and didn't hesitate.

"What about Jeremy?"

He shrugged, "What about him? If he gives you any trouble at dinner, I'll knock his nerdy glasses right off his face." I giggled and squeezed his hand. I loved his confidence and bravery.

It stopped raining finally as we came to the edge of the forest. We could see the school grounds. I sighed and let go of Odd's hand, "I wish we didn't have to keep this a secret."

"Me too," he said and kissed my cheek. A chill went up my spine and I blushed. I would never get enough of him.

"Just think. Once we find your father, we won't have to," he said holding up my bag and the rose he'd given me earlier. I was surprised.

"When did you pick up my stuff? I'd forgotten all about it."

He chuckled, "A while ago. I don't think you noticed because you were lost in thought."

I nodded and pulled off his sweatshirt then we traded items. He grinned at me, "I'll race you to the cafeteria."

I smiled mischievously, "Ok. On your mark," we turned toward the cafeteria, "Get set..," I laughed and started running.

"Hey no fair!" he called and I heard him running after me. I laughed and kept running. "Slow poke!" I called.

I reached the door and put my hand on it. A few seconds later Odd did too.

"So not fair," he pouted and I laughed. Then he did too.

"I'll beat you next time," he said ruffling my hair.

"Maybe in your dreams," I teased.

He smiled sweetly, "I'm sure you'll be in my dreams, because you're a dream come true."

"Odd.." I blushed, "Don't forget at school we are cousins."

He sighed sadly, "Yeah, I know. I wish we'd said your Ulrich's cousin." I smiled at him before we walked into the cafeteria.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

APOV

It was noisy as usual. There were a lot of kids talking at once and I spotted the table we usually sit at. I was relieved to see Jeremy wasn't there, but Ulrich and Yumi were. Odd had already bolted to Rosa begging for extra food and I giggled.

We both walked toward our table after getting our dinner and my stomach growled. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the spaghetti. We sat across from them and Odd began scarfing down his food like usual.

"You ok Aelita? Jeremy shouldn't have been so mean to you," Yumi said.

I gave her a smile, "Yes. I can't say Jeremy and I are on speaking terms anymore, but Odd promised to help me find my father no matter how long it takes. Starting tomorrow. And I'd really appreciate it if you two would help."

They both stopped eating, looked at each other, then at us.

"I thought Jeremy checked every inch of Lyoko for him already," said Ulrich.

I nodded, "Yes. He checked _Lyoko_, but not the replikas or the net. And with the skid's new radar that I programmed last week, it will pick up signals of any digital reincarnations."

They both nodded thinking it over, and Odd gazed at me.

"But do you think Xana is just going to let us take his prisoner without putting up any fight? It will be dangerous. He will do everything he can to stop us from succeeding. We wouldn't last 5 minutes without Jeremy helping and being a lookout," Ulrich said.

"I know how to work the supercomputer as well as he does," I said.

"But if you're working the computer, who's going to pilot the skid?" Yumi asked.

"I could do it!" Odd volunteered with his mouth full.

Ulrich chuckled, "Odd no offense, but I think the pilot of the skid can't be as reckless as you on your overboard."

"Hey I'm not.._that_ reckless," Odd whined and I giggled.

"Sorry, Odd. But I was thinking Yumi could do it," I said. Under the table I took his hand and intertwined my fingers with his.

"That's fine with me princess. I was only kidding. I understand," he smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

W both gazed at each other for a few seconds. My heart fluttered. It was like we were communicating without talking. I wondered if my eyes shown as much love, adoration, and tenderness as his did. We didn't notice our faces drifting closer.

"Um..guys?" Ulrich snapped his fingers and we snapped out of it. We both blushed like crazy and looked away from eachother.

"What was that all about?" Ulrich raised his eyebrow and Yumi giggled.

"Nothing…Anyway if I show Yumi how to do it she'll be just as good at it as me," I said getting the subject back on the skid.

They both thought about it. "Can I sleep on it and get back to you?" Ulrich asked.

My face fell a little but I nodded. "Thanks Aelita," he said getting up to throw his tray away.

Yumi watched him go with a puzzled look on her face, "I wonder what's gotten into him. It's not like him to turn down an adventure on Lyoko."

I sighed, "I don't blame him. Besides danger it also means going behind Jeremy's back. I know he's very fond of him."

"Don't worry, Aelita. I'll talk to him and I myself say yes," Yumi said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Thank you, Yumi. That means a lot to me."

She smiled and grabbed her tray, "No problem but guys," she got quieter, "If you want the school to still believe you're cousins, I'd keep the flirting to a minimum."

Both of our cheeks turned beet red and Odd said, "We're just good friends and that's all."

"Mmmhmm," she mumbled walking away with a grin on her face.

"So far we're not doing very good at hiding it are we? Maybe we should have fights more in front of people," I said.

"Yeah well we can start doing that tomorrow. Want some of my food? You've hardly touched yours," he said looking concerned. I smiled at him. Odd never shares his food for anyone. Not even with his past girlfriends. _He must really care about me._

"No thanks," I said sapping out of my daze and taking a bite, "I just have a lot on my mind." He smiled, ran his thumb over my knuckles and went back to eating.

As Ulrich and Yumi walked out of the cafeteria Jeremy walked in. I saw him look at us, then he got a disgusted look on his face and walk back out. I looked at my food fighting back tears again. Odd squeezed my hand, "Don't worry about it princess."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

UPOV

"Yumi I don't think this is a good idea," I said as I was walking her home. We held hands as we walked down the dimly lit street.

"Why not? It's for a good cause. Aelita has no one. Wouldn't it be great for her to have her father back?" She said frowning at me.

"Yeah but what if something goes wrong? I feel very conflicted about going to Lyoko without Jeremy" I said squeezing her hand, "I also don't want you to be in danger."

"When do we _not_ put ourselves in danger?" she said chuckling.

"I know but still. What if Xana takes you over while we're there? Like what happened to William?"

"We all take that risk all the time too. This is mostly about Jeremy isn't it?" she said looking at me.

"Yeah. You could be right. What I'm really worried about is Jeremy doing something bad while were there if he finds out what we're up to," I said.

"Jeremy wouldn't do that to us."

"How do you know?" I gazed at her.

She shrugged, "Woman's intuition. Jeremy wouldn't hurt a fly. And definitely not us."

"I wouldn't bet my money on that. He's been flying off the handle for no reason lately," I said as we came up to the gate to her yard.

She turned to me, "We'll still think about it ok? Aelita could really use your help. You're the strongest warrior in our group," she kissed my cheek and my cheeks burned, "See you tomorrow. I love you."

_I will never get tired of hearing her say that_. "I love you too," I said as I pulled her to me and kissed her lips. She sighed after we kissed three times.

"Goodnight," she said and I reluctantly let her go.

"Goodnight, Yumi," I said as she gave a final wave then went inside. I turned and started walking back lost in thought.

_Maybe Yumi was right. Maybe I worry too much. _The more I tried to think of reasons not to help Aelita, the more I found reasons why I should._ Aelita deserves to have some kind of family. Also Yumi would sure be mad at me if I didn't. _It was then that I decided to do it. I would tell her tomorrow I say yes.

An hour later:

I headed down the hall and was about to open the door to my dorm when I heard Odd talking to someone. I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I let my curiosity get the best of me.

"I wish I was with you right now. Maybe you can just come see me for a little while since Ulrich isn't here," I heard him say. I stifled a laugh. _Romeo is at it again. _

"Well I miss you to princess, even though it's only been an hour." I froze._ Princess?Isn't that Aelita's nickname? No way._ I put my ear closer to the door.

"Hang on a sec.." I heard movement. _Now what's he doing _I wondered. All of a sudden the door opened I made a "Oomph" sound as I fell into the room.

Odd stood above me laughing holding his phone, "I have to go now….Yeah…..Ok bye see you tomorrow," he hung up. He laughed some more as I got up and shut and the door.

"Any particular reason you were eaves dropping good buddy?" he said when he finished laughing.

I crossed my arms and layed on my bed. I hadn't felt this dumb since the pool incident with William and Yumi. "No reason. Who's the girl this time?" I asked, "I hope she's ok with a two day relationship," I chuckled.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Not this one. I think…I think I'm actually…falling in love with her," he looked away and his cheeks turned reddish. I raised my eyebrows. Odd has never said that before about any of the girls he's bragged about. Not even Sam. Come to think of it he wasn't bragging about her at all. He actually seemed embarrassed or something to tell me about her. That really wasn't like him. This aroused my interest.

"Well tell me about her. Who is she? Do I know her?"

"I can't tell you. But yes…you do know her," Odd laid in his bed with his arms behind his head.

I raised my eyebrow but I decided not to ask anything else. I knew my buddy would eventually tell me in his own time. Probably when he broke up with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

APOV

"I'm going to win!"

"No you're not!" I yelled laughing as Odd and I raced along the sewer to the factory. I kicked the ground over and over on my scooter trying to pass Odd who was slightly ahead on his skate board.

"Ha ha you're too slow princess!" he boasted, "No one can beat the great Odd!"

I grinned and passed him. "Hey!" he tried to pass me but I blocked him. "That's so unfair!" he complained and I laughed. We reached the end of the sewer and set our wheels against the wall.

"You totally cheated," he pouted, "No way you could've beat me."

I giggled and kissed his cheek. He blushed and half smiled putting his hands in his pockets. "Am I forgiven?" I batted my eyes at him.

"No" he pulled me to him, "Not yet," he kissed my lips and I shivered with pleasure. I threw my arms around his neck kissing him back. I didn't want to stop but I knew Yumi and Ulrich would be here any minute. I reluctantly stopped and pulled away, feeling my cheeks warm up. Odd smiled at me and I stared into his beautiful eyes. It felt like we had such a strong connection even though we haven't been dating for very long.

He moved a strand of hair out of my face and I thought he was going to kiss me again and I closed my eyes. Then he let go of my waist chuckling and started climbing up the ladder to the bridge.

"Odd!" I pouted and started up after him.

"Payback for an unfair race," he said laughing as he move the manhole cover and climbed up. Then he turned around to help me up and took my hand. I climbed out and put the cover back in place.

We both ran to the entrance and Odd said, "I bet I can beat you to the elevator!"

"You're on slowpoke!" I said running up along him smiling. We always had so much fun doing anything. It didn't matter what it was we could make it fun. Jeremy and I could never do that. It was always stressful and boring. Odd had opened my eyes to how great life can be.

We jumped onto the ropes and swung down to the elevator. Then we sprinted to the back wall of the elevator and Odd touched it first.

"I won!" he did a victory dance as I pressed the button. "Give a O! Give me a D! And give me another D! What does that spell? Awesome!" he kept dancing.

"Odd you're such a clown," I giggled and hugged him.

"A clown that's a winner," he bragged but hugged me back.

"Odd?"

"Hmm?" he rubbed my back and nuzzled my hair before putting a gentle kiss on my neck. A chill went up my spine and I blushed.

"Thank you," I hugged him tighter.

"For?"

"Helping me find my father on the net. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," I said as the door opened.

"We'll your wish is my command, princess. You know that," he kissed my forehead and stepped into the lab.

I frowned and followed, "Odd, you know you don't have to do this for me if you don't want to. It is kind of a crazy idea."

"Are you kidding? I love danger. I also want to help you," Odd sat in the big chair, "Wow! No wonder you two don't mind sitting here. I feel so smart!" he spun around in it with a silly grin.

I smiled at him. He's so cute when he lets out his inner child.

The elevator door opened again and Yumi and Ulrich came in holding hands.

"Are we late?" asked Yumi.

"Not at all," I said smiling at them, "Odd, I'm going to need my seat now."

"Ok, princess," he said standing up then he looked at Yumi and Ulrich, "Look at how happy the two love birds are. You guys should've just listened to me in the first place and got together ages ago!"

"Odd...it's a little more complicated than that," I heard Yumi say as I sat down and started typing.

"Only 'cause you guys made it complicated," Odd said. I felt him lean on my chair and I smiled.

"Look Odd, we're together now so just drop it ok?" I heard Ulrich snap.

Odd shrugged, "Fine. I'd rather talk to Aelita anyway. So what are you doing? Do you really understand all that stuff?"

"Yep. It's a piece of cake. And I'm about to start a delayed virtualization for you three into sector five," I said a little reluctant to hit the button.

"Something wrong?" Odd asked.

"Well…I have this bad feeling. Like something really bad is going to happen to one of you when we try this mission," I looked at all of them, "Maybe we shouldn't do it."

"Come on, worry wart, what's the worst that can happen?" Odd said, "If things get bad you can just rematerialize us right?"

I thought for a moment, "Well yes but the unexpected can always happen. And if something did happen to one of you, I don't think I could live with the guilt."

"We can still try," Yumi said putting her hand on my shoulder, "We take the same risks all the time anyway."

"Yeah, Aelita. Don't worry so much. We have faith in you," Ulrich said getting back in the elevator with Odd and Yumi.

"Start the delayed virtualization, princess," Odd said hitting the button.

"Well…ok," I said feeling defeated. _Maybe I am just worrying too much, _I thought. _Odd please be careful._ I started up the process trying to ignore the bad feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

OPOV

I stepped into the scanner along with Yumi and Ulrich. As its doors closed I heard Aelita's angel like voice, "Transfer Yumi….Transfer Ulrich….Transfer Odd….Scanner Yumi…Scanner Ulrich…Scanner Odd…Virtualization!"

I closed my eyes as I was sent to Lyoko. I opened my eyes again and dropped on my feet and paws in sector five. I looked up waiting for Yumi and Ulrich to appear, but there was nothing.

"Um, princess? Ulrich and Yumi aren't here. Did everything go ok during the transfer?" I asked.

"Yes I noticed. For some reason they both materialized in different sectors. Yumi is in the mountain sector, and Ulrich is in the desert sector. It's strange. Everything looked fine on my end," I heard her say, "It looks like there's a bug in the virtualization program. I'm going to bring you all back until I figure out how to fix it."

"Come on, just because we were all sent to different sectors is no reason to freak out, relax princess" I told her.

"But we don't know what else this bug can do. It's too risky."

"Everything will be fine. You'll see. Just send the transporter to them."

"Well…Ok stay there I'll get back to you."

"Aelita did you forget I have to find the key before the timer runs out?" I ran to the corridor once the room stopped spinning.

"Oh yes! I completely forgot. Hurry Odd I'll guide you. You only have 2 minutes to trip the key but please…be careful," she said as I ran down a corridor after the wall split.

"I'm always careful princess, where should I go now?" I asked.

"Turn left then take the next corridor on your right and you should be in the room. I've spotted the mechanism on a wall there. I'm going to talk to Yumi and Ulrich now. They'll be with you soon."

"Don't worry you can count on me," I said turning left. I ran for a few seconds through the blue hallway then I took the next corridor on my right. I ran down a very long corridor then I was in the room.

I looked around then spotted the key on the far wall up a little ways. I made a run for the far wall then I heard the groaning sound of creepers. I kept running until I came to the wall and climbed my way up using my claws. The creepers were shooting at me but they kept missing and I hit the button with no problem.

I dropped to the ground and laughed, "Silly creepers, you need target practice!" I shot a laser arrow at one that was crawling for me and hit right on target. It exploded and then I shot at another one to the right of me. I didn't miss and it exploded as well.

I did a little victory dance. _I told Aelita she shouldn't worry this was too easy! _

"Ok, Odd. Yumi and Ulrich are in sector 5 with you now. You should see them in a few minutes. Just stay where you are. Did you have any trouble hitting the key?"

"Not really. Xana tried to sick some creepers on me, but I took them out. No sweat. Now I'm just waiting for the love birds and then we can look for your father princess," I smiled to myself. I knew if I could find her father for her I would definitely have her heart forever, Not even Jeremy could compete with that. Although I'm not just doing this for my benefits. I loved Aelita I couldn't deny it anymore. I want her to have everything. Especially some kind of a family.

All of a sudden the floor I was standing on seemed to be getting lower. I looked around and noticed I wasn't getting lower, walls were starting to come up from the floor. They were at all four sides of me closing me in. I was starting to get worried, "Um, Aelita is this supposed to be happening?"

"No, Odd. Get out of there now or you will be trapped! Hurry! Climb up the closest wall!" I heard her shriek with panic. I was panicking a little too and I turned behind me and started climbing. A little quicker than I normally would have.

"Ouch!" a laser hit me in the back and I fell back to floor. I looked up to see my attacker was a creeper on the top off the opposite wall. They were still growing.

"Odd! You have to get out of there now! The skipizowa is coming! Ulrich, Yumi hurry! Odd's in trouble!" Aelita's voice was full of panic.

"What?" I looked behind me and there it was. Big and jellyfish-like. Usually it's after Aelita but never me. It suddenly seemed a lot scarier. "Laser arrow!" I shot at it but I missed the first shot, then one of its tentacles slapped my arm down making me miss again.

I was petrified. I couldn't move and its tentacles wrapped around me and picked me up off the ground. I couldn't blink, speak, talk, or even look away when it put its tentacles to my head. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was going to be just like William. "Odd!" I faintly heard Aelita's lovely voice. _I'm so sorry _I thought before everything went black.

**What do you guys think huh? I added a suspenseful surprise :) Come on ppl review! Tell me what you want to happen next.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

UPOV

"Odd no!" I screamed, "Super sprint!" I took out my sabers and ran as fast I could at the skipizowa which was holding my best friend. "Yah!" I sliced through the tentacles holding him and Odd fell to the floor along with the tentacles I'd cut off. The thing made a creepy noise and backed off.

"Odd!" Yumi knelt by him and turned him over on his back, "Are you ok?"

Odd took a few deep breaths his eyes still closed. I ran over to them. Yumi and I looked worried at each other then back at Odd.

All of a sudden he opened his eyes and we saw the Xana symbol instead of his friendly pupils. He sat up and before Yumi or me could respond he pointed his arm at Yumi and pelted her with his laser arrows. "I've never been better, Yumi," he said in a strange tone.

"No!" I yelled as she devirtualized, "Odd don't we're your friends!"

"I don't have any friends," he said pointing his arm at me now. However, I was prepared and blocked his laser arrows with my sabers.

"Odd! Please snap out of it!" yelled a hysterical Aelita.

"Aelita what should I do?" I asked still blocking his arrows.

"Try to devirtualize him," I could hear the tears in her voice, "That's the only thing I can think of. If he jumps into the digital sea he'll be under Xana's control until I can find a way to fix it."

One of his arrows hit my stomach and I fell to my knees. Odd was standing over me pointing his arm at me. "Odd…you have to fight it. I'm your best friend!" I hoped that my friend still had at least some memory and control of himself. He grinned an evil grin at me and fired another laser arrow. I groaned as everything went black for a second then I was back in the scanner.

The doors opened and I stumbled out. I didn't see Yumi so she must have gone back up to Aelita. I ran to the ladder and climbed up into the lab.

Aelita had her head buried in her arms on the keyboard and Yumi stood over her with her hand on her shoulder. "There was nothing I could do," I said sadly going over to the girls. Yumi was crying too and I put my arm around her. We watched the screen show Odd leave sector five and emerge from a tower in the ice sector. Sure enough he headed for the edge of the ice and disappeared into the digital sea.

"This is all my fault!," sobbed Aelita sitting up, "I had a bad feeling before this even happened. I shouldn't have let anyone go!"

"Don't blame yourself, Aelita. It was no one's fault. Instead of moping around we need to find a way to get him back. William too," I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But how?" she sniffed, "Jeremy couldn't find any fix for William. Which means I probably can't. I'll just screw up and make things worse" She put her head in her hands crying more. "Odd.."

"I bet you could though. You have to try Aelita. I have faith in you," I said, "But you might need Jeremy's help."

"After that fight Odd and him had? I doubt he will want to help," Yumi said wiping her eyes.

"Well Aelita will have to make up with him. We have to get Odd back. We just _have _to." I crossed my arms fighting back my own emotions. I missed him already. I didn't know what was more sad; Odd getting taken over by Xana, or Odd beating me in a fight.

Aelita stood up and wiped her eyes. "You're right, Ulrich. I have to get Jeremy back on our side. I'll do anything to get Odd back" she said heading for the elevator, "Hopefully I'll be started on the program to get him back before dinner. Are you two coming back with me?"

Yumi and I nodded and we got in the elevator with her. Yumi looked worried and I took her hand. She looked at me and I gave her a comforting smile. I was still worried sick about Odd, but I really hated seeing Yumi sad.

"Cheer up you two. We're going to see Odd again. I just know it," I said. I really hoped it was true. Aelita was really taking it hard, way harder than I thought she would. You would think she had just lost the guy she was in in love with or something. Maybe it was because he was her best friend. It kind of shocked me she cared so much though.

On our way back to school we were mostly silent, except for Aelita's soft crying. Quite honestly I had to fight back tears every now and then too. Odd was my best friend and the thought of him being gone forever made me very depressed. I blamed myself a little bit for what happened. If I had been faster I could've reached him in time_. First William and now Odd. Who's next? Yumi? Me? It shouldn't be so easy for Xana to take control of us._ I promised myself if it's the last thing I do, I would destroy the skipizowa.

"Do you want us to help you talk to Jeremy?" Yumi asked Aelita when we reached the school grounds finally breaking the silence.

"No," she sighed, "I should probably do it alone, but could you and Ulrich wait outside in the hall just in case he…" she didn't finish.

"Sure," I said holding the door open to the dorm for them.

We walked up the stairs to Jeremy's room and I could sense Aelita's nervousness. I really hoped Jeremy would help but if he didn't would Aelita be able to do it all on her own? Would we ever see Odd again?

"Jeremy?" Yumi knocked on his door, "Are you there?"

"What do you want?" we heard him grumble

"Open up will you? We have to talk to you." I said sternly. I didn't have much patience. I wanted Odd back. I didn't want to deal with Jeremy and his crap.

The door opened and Jeremy stood there glaring at us. "What about?"

We all walked in and the girls sat on his bed. I leaned against the wall. He shut his door and sat in his computer chair. Aelita wouldn't look at him she just stared at the floor, still crying silently.

"What's going on?"

As Yumi and I explained everything to him the angrier he looked. Particularly at Aelita the most, who still didn't look at him. I didn't blame her.

"Why should I help get Odd back? He shouldn't have been dumb enough to play hero like William. And also…why did you go to Lyoko without consulting me anyway? That wasn't very smart. I could've told you there's a bug in the virtualation software I needed to fix. And do you know how hard it is going to be to get them back in a short period of time? It's not going to be easy," He grumbled.

"Are you going to help or not?" Yumi snapped angrily, "We didn't come here to hear you scold us for trying to help Aelita. We came because we need your help. So if you're not going to help just save us the annoying complaining."

He was quiet for a moment and raised his eyebrow at Aelita. "I'll help," he said smirking, "If Aelita agrees to date me."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

APOV

I finally looked at Jeremy. _WHAT?He can't be serious can he? _"What?" I asked narrowing my eyebrows. Yumi and Ulrich's mouth fell open and they stared at him.

"You heard me. You have to be my girlfriend until…we graduate high school. By that time you should remember how you once felt for me. Oh and you can't be friends with Odd anymore when he's back. I don't trust him with you after he's been Xanafied. That's my deal. Take it or leave it." He swiveled back around in his computer chair and started typing.

I stood up and clenched my fists "You're…You're _blackmailing _me? In exchange for getting Odd back? That is the most selfish thing I've ever heard of! Odd has a family who will surely notice his absence. You are unbelievable!" tears once again fell from my eyes, but this time they were angry tears.

"I'm sorry Aelita, but I need you and this is the only way I will have you. I screwed up with you and I know that but this to me seems a lot easier to me than taking the time to change my ways," he said perfectly calm.

"That's a real low thing to do, Jeremy," Yumi said glaring at him, "Aelita should be with who she wants to."

"It's entirely Aelita's choice. I don't care what you think. If you want Odd back that's the price," he said, "But I'll be nice and give you a night to think it over."

"Good, because I can't even look at you right now! You're…You're such an ass!" I ran out of the room with my head in my hands.

"Aelita wait!" I heard Yumi say. But I kept running. The only person I wanted to talk to was Odd, but he wasn't here. Now he might never be. _I never even got to tell him I love him_, I thought as more tears fell from my eyes. Which was worse? To have Odd here but not being able to be with him? Or having him stuck on Lyoko being Xana's puppet. I was sobbing now. I knew I had no choice. I had to date Jeremy.

YPOV

I couldn't believe that Jeremy would do this. What was wrong with him? He liked Aelita yeah, but this was definitely not the way to win her over. I glared at Jeremy and Ulrich was too.

"So…you're saying that if Aelita refuses to go out with you, that you won't help at all? Odd is your friend too," Ulrich said angrily, "I'm sure he'd really appreciate that."

"Look. Save the preaching. I don't care what you guys think," Jeremy said clenching his fists.

"Wow. You really are a dick," Ulrich said, "Come on, Yumi." I got up and we left Jeremy's room very infuriated.

"Can you believe him?" I asked as we went downstairs to see if Aelita was maybe in her room.

"I know. I never thought he would stoop that low. Poor Aelita, and poor Odd. If Aelita can't fix it its all over," Ulrich said sadly. I took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm pretty sure Aelita is willing to do anything to get Odd back, so I think we will see him again," I said giving him a slight smile.

"Why do you think that?" he looked at me curiously.

"Well Aelita adores Odd and she won't live with the guilt. Trust me," I winked. He still didn't get that I was saying she liked him more than a friend and just gave me a puzzled look.

"We might get him back, but Aelita will be stuck with Jeremy. I feel sorry for her," Ulrich squeezed my hand as we walked down the hall to Aelita's room.

"Would you ever do that to me if I said no to going out with you?" I asked curiously with a slight smile.

"No. I would never force you. If you were with me but not happy what's the point?" he said as we came to Aelita's door.

I kissed his lips out of nowhere and I blushed. I loved him so much. The thought was so strong I had to express it to him. I don't know what I would have done if Ulrich was the one possessed by Xana. If going out with Jeremy-the-prick was the only way, I wouldn't hesitate. My love for Ulrich was that strong. He made a surprised noise but kissed me back and gently wrapped his arms around my back.

We stopped and stared into each other's eyes for a moment, communicating without words. We both blushed like crazy but smiled. _Our bond is so amazing. If this is how Aelita feels for Odd I know she would do anything to get him back. But its going to be sad that they won't be able to be together, _I thought.

Right when I thought it Aelita's door opened and she stood with an angry, but also determined look on her face. Her eyes were stained from crying but she looked like she'd had enough.

"I thought I heard you two out here. I've made my decision. I have to date Jeremy. It's the only way," she said. Ulrich and I didn't say a word. We only nodded and watched as she went back upstairs to Jeremy's room.

The next day:

APOV

I sleepily got in the elevator with Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi. Jeremy and I had worked on the program to bring both Odd and William back all night. By six A.M it was finished. I was tired but extremely anxious to see Odd again. I missed him so much even though it hadn't been that long. It felt like forever. I wondered how he would react to me being forced to be Jeremy's girlfriend just to get him back. Would he hate me? So many emotions flowed through me.

As the elevator went down Jeremy took my hand. I felt no blush or any kind of feelings like I did with Odd. There was no attraction at all. I didn't really hold his hand back until he gave me a frustrated look and nudged me. I reluctantly curled my fingers around his. It felt wrong. My hands belonged in Odd's and Odd's only.

The door opened and Jeremy went to the mainframe sitting in the chair. The rest of us stayed in the elevator.

"Ok here's the deal. I put in this program," he said holding up a disk, "And right when I run it you have to devirtualize Odd and William. But you have to do it at the exact time I press the button to activate it. Do you guys understand? You can't let them escape to the digital sea either. Head for the scanners," He started typing.

Ulrich hit the down button and the door closed again.

"Just think, Aelita. Tonight we'll have Odd back, and William too," Yumi said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm not so thrilled about William coming back," Ulrich said crossing his arms.

I giggled for the first time since losing Odd, and Yumi frowned at him. "There is no reason to be jealous. You have me forever, my love," Yumi kissed his cheek and he turned red.

"You have me forever too, Yumi," he said back smiling and kissed her forehead. I looked away smiling and the door opened. I stepped into the scanner room and got into one of them. Ulrich and Yumi got into theirs and the doors closed.

"Transfer Ulrich….Transfer Yumi…Transfer Aelita.." I heard Jeremy's voice and wind from the scanner blew my pink hair out of my face, "Scanner Ulrich…Scanner Yumi…Scanner Aelita…Virtualization!" I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, picturing Odd's face. _I'm coming, Odd. I'm bringing you home._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

APOV

"I've spotted Odd and William guarding an activated tower in the ice sector. Be careful there are two crabs coming your way" Jeremy said as we all virtualized and dropped on the ice.

I saw the crabs coming toward us, already getting ready to fire.

"Energy field!" I let go a pink ball of energy at the crab on the left and I didn't miss. It exploded but the other one fired at Yumi.

"Yumi watch out!" he yelled and pushed her out of the way taking the hit himself. He held his stomach which was staticky.

"Ulrich quit sacrificing yourself for love. You just lost 10 life points," Jeremy scolded.

"Ulrich…" Yumi looked angrily at the crab and threw both of her fans at it. They missed but came back and hit right on the target on his back. It exploded as Yumi jumped up and caught her fans.

"Nice one, ladies," Ulrich said smiling at us. Then he pointed ahead, "There's the tower over there." We looked and saw it glowing red in the distance. I could faintly see Odd and William as well and I smiled.

"Hey Jeremy we need our vehicles," Yumi said and then looked at Ulrich, "Thank you for pushing me out of the way. You're the sweetest."

"Any time, love," Ulrich said as our vehicles appeared. Ulrich hopped on the overbike and Yumi and I jumped on the overwing. I held on to Yumi's waist as we took off toward the tower.

"I'll take William, Yumi you take Odd," Ulrich said speeding ahead of us. William was riding a manta toward us. Odd stayed by the tower.

"Don't forget we have to wait to devirtualize them!" Yumi called, "Not until Jeremy gives us the signal!"

Ulrich rode underneath the manta which was shooting at him. He managed to dodge all the hits and reached up and sliced through the manta. It cried out and exploded sending William crashing to the ground. Ulrich jumped off his bike and it ran into the digital sea.

"Good work, Ulrich. You just caused William 50 life points. Not bad," said Jeremy.

Yumi and I were almost to the tower and she stopped all of a sudden behind an ice mountain. "Aelita I'll handle Odd on my own. If you get devirtualized we can't deactivate the tower."

I reluctantly hopped off, "Ok."

Yumi sped off again towards Odd who was now running toward her on all fours. I watched from where I was. He shot a laser arrow at the overwing and it disappeared causing her to fall to the ground.

"Watch it Yumi. You just lost 50 life points," Jeremy warned. It seemed just like old times except we were fighting against our own friends.

Yumi threw a fan and it hit Odd. He stopped and stood up on both feet.

I looked back at Ulrich to see how he was doing with William. He wasn't hurting him, he was just dodging his swipes with his giant knife. He looked like he was handling it ok.

I looked back at Odd and Yumi and I gasped. Odd had apparently developed a new attack. Two purple lines shot from his eyes at an incredible speed and hit Yumi right in her stomach. She screamed and devirtualized but not before a fan she'd thrown hit Odd in the back.

"Ok Aelita, since Ulrich is busy with William it's up to you to devirtualize Odd, but be careful. You still need to deactivate that tower. I'm running the program now you guys. When I say so, devitualize them," Jeremy said, "Watch out for Odd's new attack. It's really powerful."

I nervously crept out from behind the ice. I hit the bracelet on my wrist and my wings appeared. I flew up and headed for Odd. He looked up at me started firing laser arrows at me. I dodged them all.

"Energy field!" I put my hand out but nothing formed, "What? Jeremy, my energy fields aren't forming. What's happening?"

"I have no idea. There's nothing wrong on my end. Try again," he said, "And make it quick there ready to be devitualized now."

"Energy field!" I said again but nothing happened still. I looked at Odd. He looked confused at his arms. I think he was having the same problem. I had an idea.

I glanced back at Ulrich. He just stabbed William and he devirtualized.

"Yes! We have William back!" Jeremy exclaimed.

I flew down to Odd and landed right in front of him.

"Aelita what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Jeremy asked. I ignored him.

Odd stared at me and tried to fire laser arrows but he was out I think. Or maybe...just maybe…the real Odd in his body still had some control and he didn't want to hurt me. I fell to my knees and put my hands together. Ice formed around his legs and he couldn't move.

He grunted and tried to break free but it was no use. "Aelita what are you waiting for? Devirtualize him!" Ulrich said running towards us.

I stared into Odd's eyes and said, "Wait..". Ulrich stopped running and looked on with a confused face.

"Odd…" I put my hands on his and he stared at me. I saw his eyes keep changing from angry to normal. "I love you," I put my hands on his head and I pressed my lips to his.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

APOV

Odd made a surprised noise but after a second his friendly eyes returned and the Xana symbol was gone. He closed his eyes and I did too and we just stuck like that, enjoying being together again. I kissed his lips over and over. Even though we were on Lyoko it felt no different than kissing on Earth. He put his paws on my waist keeping me close. I couldn't hear anything around me, Jeremy scolding or Ulrich being confused which was probably what was happening.

He finally pulled away a little and gave me a huge smile, "I love you too, Aelita."

"Odd…" I hugged him tight. Somehow our love was stronger than Xana. My kiss made Xana lose control of Odd. The thought stunned me, but also thrilled me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too princess. Your kisses are magical, literally," he laughed and I did too. I realized just how much I missed the sound of his laugh.

"Uh…did I miss an episode?" asked Ulrich, "You two…like each other? And how did Xana lose control off him?"

"Yes. We don't just like each other, we're in love," Odd said smiling, "Sorry I didn't tell you, good buddy. But there were a lot of reasons why it should stay a secret. And Aelita would you mind unfreezing me?"

I giggled, "Sorry Odd." I made the ice disappear and he stretched his legs.

"Anyway even though I was Xana's puppet I was still me in there. I could still hear and see what was going on but I had no control of my body. But when Aelita kissed me…it was like my emotions overpowered his control of me. I just love her so much," Odd looked at me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Wow," said Ulrich, "I never even thought that you two….I mean that you would ever…"

I giggled, "You'll get used to it. I know it might seem weird but I'm crazy about Odd. We've been dating secretly for about a week now."

"Oh but there's more princess. I'll tell you about it when we're back on earth. Thanks for snapping me out of it," he kissed my forehead.

"Odd, there's something I have to tell you too," I said my smile going away.

"But before you tell him, Aelita. I want to tell you something," Ulrich said quickly and I gave him a puzzled look.

"He's not Xanafied anymore?But…that's impossible! It doesn't make any sense!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Well, Einstien, love doesn't have to make sense," Odd said tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I smiled sweetly at him. If I was on Earth I would've blushed. Although I wondered what Ulrich wanted to say to me.

"Love? There's no such thing in the virtual world. Anyway Aelita you still have a tower to deactivate. Xana gave everyone at school a painful sickness. I have to launch a return to the past," he said.

"Ok," I said and reluctantly ran away from Odd to the tower.

"I'll see you in the past princess!" Odd called playfully. I giggled as I ran inside the tower. I closed my eyes as I felt myself be lifted up. I rose to the platform, doing a backflip on the way, then my feel landed and it lit up. The interface appeared and I touched my hand to it. Then I entered the code.

"Tower deactivated," I said. The data on the walls fell to the bottom of the tower and rose again in a bright light.

"Return to the past now," said Jeremy.

APOV still (Earlier that week technically on the night Jeremy had that big fight with Odd and Aelita at the factory)

We were back in the cafeteria and everything was like it was a few days ago. Odd was sitting beside me at our table and we were across from Yumi and Ulrich. Only this time the real William was sitting with us as well next to Odd. Our hands were intertwined under the table as my secret boyfriend was stuffing his face with spaghetti and meatballs.

"Welcome back you two," said Yumi smiling at Odd and William.

"It's good to be back, Yumi. In fact, being possed my Xana made me think how grat life is, how you should seize your chances before its too late. So Yumi I um wanted to ask you-"

"Save it Romeo," Yumi interrupted, "I'm sorry William, but I'm in love with Ulrich. I always will be. He's my boyfriend, my love" she blushed and gazed at Ulrich who smiled back at her and put an arm around her shoulder.

William sighed sadly, "I guess I knew that was coming. As disappointed as I am, I have to say, you two really look great together. But I hope we can all still be friends after all this. I mean, I still want to be a Lyoko warrior."

"Once a Lyoko warrior always a warrior," Ulrich said giving him a thumbs up. William smiled at him, "Thanks"

"So does this mean You and William won't hate eachother anymore?" Odd asked with his mouth full.

"Not a chance," said Ulrich grinning and we all laughed.

"So Ulrich you wanted to say something to me back on Lyoko. Can I hear it now?" I asked.

"Yeah. First of all,Odd, Aelita agreed to date Jeremy in exchange for feeing you from Xana."

Odd raised his eyebrows and looked at me, "What?"

"Let me finish, Odd. Anyway that was the deal or Jeremy wouldn't help. So Aelita agreed. But technically it wasn't Jeremy who freed you from Xana. It was Aelita," he said and everyone looked at me, "Your kiss snapped him out of it. So you don't owe Jeremy anything because he didn't do anything."

Then it clicked in my head what he was saying. "You're absolutely right Ulrich! I don't have to date Jeremy. This is wonderful!" I hugged Odd.

Odd chuckled and unwrapped my arms form around him. "Don't forget we're cousins in public. But why would you agree to that though princess? I was heartbroken when I thought you weren't mine anymore."

I sighed, "I know but it was the only way. I wanted to bring you home. I couldn't just let you be Xana's puppet. I'm…I'm in love with you," I looked down blushing. Under the table he took my hand.

"I'm in love with you too. Now that I think about it, I probably would've done the same thing for you. Even if it was Sissi!" he said and I chuckled.

"I'm really glad you two are together. You look really cute," Yumi said grinning.

"Thanks Yumi," I said smiling.

Ulrich stood up, "Come on, Yumi, I'll walk you home."

"Actually I just remembered that today when I got home my parents werent't there. There was a note on the fridge that they took Hiroki to visit my aunt for two days. So..you could stay the night with me if you want.." Yumi said blushing a little as she got up from the table.

"Absolutely!" Ulrich said a little too quickly and we all chuckled. Ulrich and Yumi left the cafeteria holding hands right when Jeremy walked in.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

OPOV

I felt Aelita's hand tense up in mine and I looked to see what she was looking at. Jeremy had just walked in and was giving Aelita and angry look. I glared at him. What kind of asshole would blackmail to get a girl to go out with him? It was rotten and low of him. My respect for Einstein was definitely gone, and I did not trust him with Aelita.

"Aelita what are you doing?" he demanded and walked up to the table, "Did you forget that now that Odd is back you have to stop being friends and you're _my _girlfriend now?"

I clenched my other hand into a fist.

"Nope. I havn't forgotten but I realized something. _You_ did not free Odd from Xana. _I _did when I kissed him. Therefore, I don't owe you anything," Aelita said calmly. Jeremy's mouth fell open.

"You…kissed him? On Lyoko? Why? Don't tell me you actually _like _Odd. That's just not logical. You two are just too different. And besides. Odd's romances never last very long. He'll just dump you like every other girl he's dated," he said glaring at us.

Aelita shot daggers at him, "Yes, I kissed him because I love him, and the reason he snapped out of it was because he loves me too. And we're not that different. I will never be your girlfriend, Jeremy. I care about you, but I'm in love with Odd. I hope we can still be friends. I am grateful to you for freeing me from the supercomputer, but…I just don't like you that way. You spend way too much time on the computer and you have no time for me. Everytime you ignored me, Odd was there to cheer me up. He's funny, sweet, protective, and he supports my hobbies. Like being a D.J. You've always hated me doing that, but he encouraged me to do it. Yes, I know all about his long line of exes, but I think I'm a bit different from all those other girls. We…have something special," she gazed at me with her beautiful emerald eyes and smiled.

I smiled back blushing. I wanted to kiss her so badly but I knew I couldn't. Not here. However, she will get a big kiss and a hug from me when we're alone. I ran my thumb over her knuckles. _I love you, Aelita. Please see it in my eyes._

I think she did see it because she looked away as her cheeks turned red.

"I _do _love her, Jeremy. I'm not going to break her heart. She's…different," I said truthfully.

"But…but..You can't! You're supposed to be cousins! People will notice," he said. Now he was trying to find excuses why we shouldn't be together. It was starting to me mad.

"Look, we don't care what you or what anyone else thinks. We make each other happy," I said standing up, "Aelita, want to watch a movie with me in my dorm?"

"I'd love to," she said smiling and picking up her tray. As she went to dump her tray I looked Jeremy in the eye.

"Jeremy, I still want us to be friends, but stop trying to break us up," I walked away and he just stared after us as Aelita and I left the cafeteria.

It was dark outside and there was no one out so I took her hand. "Princess, I have some news that I think you'll like," I said as we walked.

"Really? What's that?" she asked curiously.

"I found your father."

Meanwhile: YPOV

"Ulrich.." I sighed as he gently kissed my neck. We were sitting on the couch in the living room. I ran my fingers through his hair as he licked and pressed his lips to my neck. It felt amazing. I wondered why in the world we'd waited this long to go out. I kept blushing and getting chills up my spine.

"You like that, love?" he whispered against my neck. "Yes," I sighed tightening my grip on his brown hair. He kissed his way up my neck to my lips and I practically attacked him. I don't know what came over me. I pushed him back against the the couch and climbed in his lap still kissing him. I was blushing like crazy and I think he did too.

I lifted his shirt up and put my hands on his skin. I looked into his eyes as I ran my fingertips up and down his chest, exploring his body. He stared back at me with rosy cheeks and ran his hands underneath the back of my shirt. Feeling his hands on my bare back made me blush more than ever, especially when he passed my bra strap.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked.

I immediately shook my head, "But…I am getting kind of tired. Want to go to bed?" I said sensing this was getting a bit carried away. If this continued I wouldn't be a virgin for much longer. I wanted to take that step with Ulrich, but I didn't want to rush things. I blushed and took my hands out from underneath his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired too," he said gently removing his hands as well. He gently lifted me off him and stood up. He offered me his hand and I took it and let him hoist me up. I kept holding his hand and led him down the hall to my room.

"I know my bed is near the floor," I said a little embarrassed, "It's a Japanese thing."

He chuckled, "I know. I could care less as long as I can hold you."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "You can." We walked into my room and I let go of his hand to kneel down and pull back the blankets. We crawled into my bed and our arms immediately wrapped around each other. We laid like hat silently just enjoying being close. My head was in his chest and my arms were around his neck. His hands were slowly running up and down my back. My eyes felt heavier and heavier since I felt warm, comfortable, and safe in his arms. Finally he broke the silence.

"You know I'm never going to get enough of this. I love you Yumi. Forever," he said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too, Ulrich," I said sleepily but truthfully, "I always have and I always will." We cuddled closer as we both slowly drifted off into sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

OPOV

"Really where?" she asked excitedly, "Is he ok? Do you think you can show me where?" Aelita squeezed my hand and I ginned at her.

"He's just fine. He's lingering in his virtual form in a simulation bubble on a desert replica. Xana forced me to try and break into it along with William but that thing is indestructible! I think only you can go in. But it won't be a walk in the park. Xana had it surrounded by every kind of monster guarding it. We can go tomorrow and I can show you where to go with the Skid. Xana made a huge mistake showing me where he was. He's not as smart as Einstein thinks he is," I watched her eyes sparkle with excitement and happiness. I was happy too. I wanted Aelita to have her father back.

"This is wonderful! I can't believe it!" she hugged me out of nowhere and I immediately blushed but hugged her back.

"Although tomorrow we have that two day trip to Six flags remember?" she reminded me her smile faltering, "Are you sure he's safe?"

"I'm positive. Xana had a hundred monsters firing at it plus my new attack and William hitting it with his giant knife and it didn't leave a scratch on that bubble. Oh yeah, did you notice my new attack? It's pretty awesome. I call it "laser eye" I said proudly.

She smiled at me, "Yes I did. When you attacked Yumi," she giggled.

"Wasn't me. Well actually it was but you know what I mean," I took her hand and we started walking again.

"Six Flags is going to be so much fun," I said smiling, "Good thing you dexanafied me or I would have missed it. I can't believe for once _I _was the damsel in distress."

She giggled at my joke as we walked up to the door. I held it open for her, "After you."

"Oh…Thank you," I saw her blush creep up as she walked in before me. I guess Jeremy had never held a door open for her. It didn't surprise me.

When we reached the door to my room I held it open for her again and she gave me a sweet smile in return. My heart fluttered and I closed the door behind us.

"You think Ulrich and Yumi are having fun?" she asked as I set up my laptop to watch a movie. Aelita sat on my bed and pet Kiwi.

"Oh yeah. They're probably having _fun_ alright," I said smirking and adding a wink. She looked puzzled at me. I blushed completely feeling dumb. _Of course she doesn't know what that means. Odd, you idiot! _I scolded myself. "Uh…nevermind what I just said. What movie do you want to watch princess?"

"No what does that mean? I'm curious. You promised to teach me everything fun humans do," she said smiling and got more comfortable in my bed, "And you pick one you think I'll like."

_Great. How am I supposed to explain this,_ I thought as I put in "The Notebook." It was a girl's movie and I had never seen it. I had packed it by accident before coming to Kadic and it was my sister's movie. I thought Aelita might like it though so I set up my laptop so we could see it from my bed and lay down next to her.

"I think you'll like this movie. And I'm not really sure how to explain it…" I said as she layed her head on my chest. I enjoyed being close to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Well try," she said softly running her hand down my neck. I blushed really bad and my whole body tingled.

"Ok," I said not really knowing what to say, "Um you see…when two people love each other very much.." I tried to remember how my dad had put it, "They want to..express it." I smiled to myself, happy with how I worded it.

"So..do you mean like kissing?" she looked up at me curiously. She looked adorable and I kissed her forehead.

"Well…yes that is one of the ways you can express love, but…you can also do more…if you want," I blushed.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well…" I scratched the back of my head, "Um…you see…some people call it making love…and others just call it sex."

"What is it?" she asked fascinated, "How do you do it? Is it fun? Have you ever done it before? Could…_we _do it? 'making love' sounds really romantic."

I was sure my whole face was red. "Uh…I'm sure there will be a scene in this movie that will show you how it's done. I don't really know how to explain it to you. Yes, it is supposed to be fun. It's supposed to really fun if you're with the right person. Yes, I've done it before once, but it wasn't that great…and…yes we could try someday if you want to," I held her a little tighter.

"Ok well I think I want to. It sounds fun. Do all lovers do that? And why didn't you have fun the time you tried it?" she gazed at me with her beautiful eyes.

"Well not all lovers. Some don't believe in it and others prefer to wait until after marriage. And it just wasn't that great. I'll tell you about it some other time. It's a bad memory. And I think we should wait a while before we cross that line, my beautiful princess," I said rubbing her back and blushing, "Until you are absolutely sure you're ready. But…" I smiled at her, "I can always give you a little preview of what it will be like."

"You can? How?" she said with that look of childish innocence I always loved.

"Hmm we need to get a bit closer," I grinned, "Like this." I rolled on my back pulling her completely on top of me. She made a cute surprised noise but smiled at me, her cheeks turning pink. Her legs were in between mine and her chest was pressed against mine. I moved back a bit so my back was half against the wall so I was tilted up a bit. I put my hands on her back and she put hers around my neck.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Close your eyes," I said and she did. I closed my eyes and got very close to her lips but I didn't kiss her. I thought I'd tease her. I wanted us to be driven crazy from the need we had for each other. I knew the longer I waited the more powerful our love would get. So it would be more pleasurable when we finally kissed.

I breathed trough my mouth on hers so she could tell my lips we're right there. She put her hands in my hair and tugged on it in frustration. I felt her heart beat faster. She tried to move up and kiss me herself but I moved my head back so our lips were still close but still not touching yet.

"What are you waiting for?" she pouted, "Kiss me already."

"Shhh," I whispered against her lips, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she whispered back tugging a bit on my hair again.

"Good. It'll be worth the wait. Just keep your eyes closed and concentrate on your feelings for me." I said softly getting a little closer to her lips.

I was concentrating on my feelings for her as well. I loved her with all my heart and I knew I could stay like this forever. This beautiful pink haired girl in my arms who I'd thought was wrong for me turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me. My heart was racing and aching with love for her and I was blushing madly.

She was breathing heavier and her heart beat even faster, "Odd I can't wait anymore." She tried to kiss me again and this time I let her. I couldn't wait anymore either. It was the sweetest kiss we had ever shared and I wrapped my arms around her completely. I had to be closer to her. I blushed like crazy as both of our emotions overpowered us. Our lips fit together perfectly, like we were made for each other. She tightened her grip on my hair and kissed me like I was her life source. It completely took my breath away. She swept her tongue across my bottom lip and I happily opened my mouth. As our tongues touched delicately she moaned a little into my mouth.

I got a bit carried away and ran my hands down her back and slightly over her butt and when they came back up I had pulled her pink dress a little up too. She ran one of her hands gently down my neck and collarbone and I shivered, I loved it when she touched me.

I stopped kissing her lips and moved to her neck. She scooted up more so I could do it easier and she sighed in pleasure as I nibbled, licked, and pecked her neck. _Uh oh. I'm getting a boner. No not now! Control yourself you respect Aelita and you want to make sure she knows that. _

I stopped kissing her neck hoping that would help but she just smiled a cute mischievous smile at me and started kissing _my _neck. I didn't expect her to be so good at it. It felt amazing and good. _Really _good "Aelita…" I gasped, "we should…um...calm down a little bit…what if someone comes in?"

She nodded against my neck before pulling back and smiling at me sweetly. "Your right…but can I have one more kiss?" she asked shyly.

I smiled, "I'd do anything for you, princess," I said cupping her face in my hands and kissing her softly. Aelita was everything to me.

The movie started and I wasn't paying attention at first. I kept playing with Aelita's hair and kissing her forehead. Then I actually started watching it. I hated to admit it but this was a good movie. I actually understood it and it wasn't corny at all like I thought it would be. When the main characters' sex scene came up Aelita's eyes were locked on the screen and I couldn't help but blush. I also couldn't help but think what it would be like if it was her and me. Laying together skin against skin and Aelita sighing my name. My cheeks burned more and I held her a little tighter. She'd been laying on top of me still through the whole movie. I can't say I minded one bit.

The ending was a bit sad and I felt a teardrop from Aelita fall on my shirt. The main characters an old couple at the end had died in each other's arms.

"You ok princess?" I asked rubbing her back as the end credits started rolling.

"Yes," she wiped her eyes, "It was just a little sad. But it was a wonderful movie don't you think? A beautiful love story."

"Yes, but you can't tell Ulrich or anyone I'm into chick flicks. It'll ruin me," I joked and she giggled.

"I won't," she yawned and curled up in my arms. I yawned too. It was pretty late and I was close to falling asleep with her. As much as I wanted too I knew we couldn't. We'd be in so much trouble.

I sighed, "Don't fall asleep. Want me to walk you back to your room?"

She didn't answer. She just breathed slower and deeper. I was too late she was asleep. I smiled at her since she looked so adorable. I didn't want wake her up, and I was tired anyway so I put my arm behind my head and kept the other around her. I kissed her forehead softly before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter has some adult language in it as a warning. And a scene that I was a little embarrassed about. Anyway you'll see, This is the chapter where my own character shows up. Review and tell me what you think of her!**

Chapter 19

JPOV

I woke up in front of my computer. I didn't feel like getting up. Why should I? I'd lost Aelita. To _Odd_ of all people. How dare he steal my girl. She was _mine_. I freed her from that computer. He didn't. It didn't make sense. How could they fall in love? They're as different as sun and rain.

I stood up angrily. _I will break them up if it's the last thing I do. If I can't have Aelita no one will. But for now I have to act like I'm totally fine with them going out so they don't suspect it's me doing anything. I'll go greet them right now and "apologize" for my rude behavior._

I got dressed and headed to Odd's room. I figured I'd "apologize" to him first.

OPOV

I woke up feeling groggy and a little sore from the position I was in, but completely happy since Aelita was in my arms. We must've rolled over during the night because we were on our left side facing the wall, her back against my chest. My right arm was around her stomach holding her and the other she was laying her head on. Her strawberry-smelling pink hair was in my face but I didn't care. I was too happy and in love to care. I could've layed like this forever with her.

However I knew I had to get up to feed Kiwi, and that Ulrich would be back pretty soon. I very slowly slid my arm out from under her head and gently positioned her so she was laying on one of my pillows. Then I got up and picked up a spare blanket of mine. Then I fluffed it out over her and she smiled in her sleep and snuggled into it. She looked so cute I smiled and stifled a laugh. Although it was kind of strange seeing a girl in my bed.

I had just fed Kiwi and was about to get back in bed with her when there was a knock on my door._ Uh oh._ I glanced at Aelita who was still sound asleep. Then I looked back at the door. I knew it wasn't Ulrich because he wouldn't knock. I reluctantly opened the door but just enough for whoever it was to see my face and not the rest of the room. I was shocked to see it was Jeremy. _Crap if he sees Aelita in my bed he'll flip out for sure. What could he possibly want?_

"Yes?" I said.

"Can I come in? I wanted to apologize for how I acted with you and Aelita," He said.

He didn't look like he was lying, but I wasn't so sure. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well actually, Kiwi kind of had a fit and tore up our room so I have to clean it before Ulrich gets back, so…now isn't really a good time to come in," I said hoping he'd go away. I stepped outside and shut the door quietly behind me.

He looked me up and down then raised an eyebrow, "You slept in your clothes last night?"

"Uh…Yeah I was too lazy to change before I went to sleep..I was really tired," I scratched the back of my head. _God I'm a bad liar_.

He narrowed his eyes in a glare, "Why do you smell like perfume?"

I shrugged, "From…hugging Aelita goodnight probably."

"Aelita is in there isn't she?" he tried to walk past me but I blocked him.

"So what if she is?" I glared at him, "You said you just wanted to _apologize_," I said putting air quotes around 'apologize'. "Besides she's sleeping."

"She's _sleeping?!_ You _slept _together?" he clenched his fists

"No, it's not like that. All we did was sleep, literally, so cool it will you?" I clenched my fists, "And besides what we do together is none of your business."

"So you admit do did more than just sleep!"

"I didn't admit anything!"

"You must think I'm really dumb," Jeremy said glaring at me.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Ulrich asked running up. He must've thought a fight was ready to break out.

"Nothing. I'm leaving," Jeremy grumbled before storming away with his hands in his pockets

"What was that all about?" Ulrich asked looking at me. I just smirked and turned around. I opened our door and pointed to the sleeping Aelita curled up in my bed.

"That's what that was about," I said sitting on the edge of my bed watching her sleep.

Ulrich shut the door and sat on his bed looking puzzled, "You mean you two…"

I shook my head, "All we did was sleep. However, Einstein didn't believe me."

Ulrich raised his eyebrow smirking, "Well just sleeping or not, you both can get in a lot of trouble for that."

"Yeah, I know. It's just she looked so adorable when she fell asleep on me that I didn't want to wake her up," I looked over at my sleeping girl blushing.

"You really love her don't you?" Ulrich smiled.

I felt a little embarrassed but I nodded, "I've never felt this way about _anyone._"

APOV

I sleepily opened my eyes. I thought I was in my room at first, until I noticed a purple blanket on me instead of my pink one. I was in my dress from yesterday, not my nightgown. Then I remembered I had fallen asleep with Odd and smiled to myself.

"Odd?" I said sleepily rolling over.

"Right here, princess," he was sitting on the edge of the red and rubbed my leg. I sat up and noticed Ulrich was in here too.

"Oh…hi, Ulrich," I said.

"Have a nice sleep?" he grinned at me.

"Um…yes I did," I blushed.

"Well I'm going to go get some breakfast," Ulrich stood up heading for the door, "Have fun lovebirds," he winked before leaving the room.

Odd stood up and sat next to me on the bed smiling at me. I smiled at him and hoped I looked ok. My pink hair was everywhere in the mornings usually.

He brushed his thumb along my cheek, "You look beautiful in the morning, my princess."

I blushed and looked at the ground. I wasn't used to being treated so nicely. "I love you, Odd," I said shyly

"I love you too, Aelita," he said before kissing me softly on my lips. I ran my hands through his hair as we kissed again a little harder. He leaned back on the bed taking me with him and I was laying on top of him again while still kissing him.

I stopped kissing him against my will, knowing I had to leave before someone found me in here, and he kissed my nose then my forehead before gazing at me. _Oh Odd…I'm yours forever._

Meanwhile:

WPOV

I figured I'd sulked long enough. I should've known I'd never stand a chance against Ulrich. I had to get over Yumi. Somehow I would.

I stood up and started packing clothes for the school trip when there was a knock on my door. I opened it and there stood Mr. Delmas with a girl I didn't recognize. She was tan but yet looked Asian. She had long black hair that was so black it looked blue in the light. She also wore a white short shirt with a skull on it the stopped above her belly and a red and black checkered skirt along with tall socks and a pair of worn out sneakers. She smiled crookedly but kind of cute at me and I noticed her eyes were hazel of all colors. I'd never seen anyone like her.

"Hello, William. Allow me to introduce you to Akiko Lopez. She's new here at the academy and I figured you could show her around," He said smiling.

"Uh…Yeah, sure. No problem," I said still not taking my eyes off her. Mr. Delmas nodded and walked away

"'Sup. I'm Akiko," she held her hand out. I still kept staring. "Uh..hello? Your starting to freak me out here," she raised an eyebrow. She had a Spanish accent.

"Oh um sorry," I said coming back to Earth, "I'm William Dunbar" I shook her hand. She had a charm bracelet on and it jingled as I shook her hand.

"'Bout time you said something," she said walking past me into my room, "I was beginning to think you were a spaz," she chuckled, "Nice place you got here." She sat on my bed. I turned around looking shocked at her.

"What are you doing? I'm supposed to show you the school, not my room," I said crossing my arms, "And I didn't exactly say you can come in."

She smiled raising an eyebrow, "Do you _really _care? Besides. I'd thought we'd get to know each other before you give me a tour. You're the only person I know so far here."

I shut my door slowly. "Well ok. I…guess that makes sense. What do you want to know?"

She smiled and lay down on my bed putting one of her knees up. With her skirt coming up a little bit, I could see inner thigh. I blushed and leaned on a wall on the opposite side of my bed.

"First off, what brings you here to this boring school?" she asked putting her hands behind her head.

"My dad sent me here since I got kicked out of my last school. How about you?" I asked curiously.

"No kidding? I got kicked out of my old school too. But it was shit hole in the middle of the ghetto. Not like this one. So I could care less. My mom was pretty pissed though. She said this school is the last chance I get or I get homeschooled," she said like it was the most casual of conversation. My mouth dropped open. No girls talked like her here at Kadic. None dressed like her either. I also noticed she had a belly ring.

"Um…," I tried to get my brain to process again, "Um you've been kicked out of a lot of schools? Not just that one?"

"Uh huh. My first time was kid stuff. I ditched history for a whole month'cause the teacher was an old perve who kept kept trying to look down my shirt. At my next school I got caught smoking in the bathroom three times _while_ I was ditching class. At the one after that I kept getting in fights with girls who were bitches to me. I actually put one in the hospital so I had to go to Juvie for while and then I got out attended the shit hole in the ghetto and almost got raped by a senior so I stabbed him with a pocket knife in the leg. He didn't die though. So now I'm here. What about you?" she smiled at me.

_Wow. That's even worse than Odd's ex Sam,_I thought to myself. "Oh um I posted love letters all over the place for a girl I thought I loved."

Akiko snorted, "That's all? I figured someone as hot as you would've done way worse. And there is no such thing as love."

My cheeks burned, "You think I'm hot?"

"Awww how adorable you're a 'blusher' and yes I do. We should totally have some _fun_ before you give me the tour," she winked at me sitting upright on her knees. Then she bit her lower lip before staring at me like she wanted something.

"What are you talking about? You're not even supposed to be in here. We could already get in so much trouble. Come on, let me give you the tour now," I said knowing that this was a bad direction we were going in.

"Oh I see. You're a good boy. I know your type," she smirked.

"No you don't. I'm not any type. I'm just me. And I happen to be what most girls would call a bad boy," I said crossing my arms. She was getting on my nerves. I wished she'd just let me give her tour already.

"Oh yeah? So you won't mind if I play with you a bit?" She batted her eyes at me. Before I could even respond she stood up then dropped to her knees in front me and stated unbuttoning my pants.

** Well what do you think? Don't keep it to yourself. Review review review! And yes I've decided to add my own character. No one can steal her! Akiko is mine! From my own dirty mind lol I decided to make her a troubled horny teenage girl with a difficult past and an unsure future. The past you will find out about in later chapters. But I won't say who ends up being there for her :) Little spoiler she is going to end up joining the Lyoko warriors. But don't worry. I haven't forgotten about Odd and Aelita and her father and the plot. I just wanted to make my own character. More fluff to come but also some dirty parts that I'm ashamed to write but just can't help it lol I'll also try to tone down Jeremy being an ass, but he is going to be in the way of Odd and Aelita being happy. Also if you haven't noticed this story is going to jump from each couple during the chapters at the same time so you don't miss out on what everyone thinks and is doing. Aka OddxAelita, YumixUlrich, and Akikox? :) ****For the love of god REVIEW!DO IT FOR MEEEE! Tell me what **_**YOU **_**want to happen. BTW I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS. I like to know I'm not wasting my time**


	20. Chapter 20

Chaper 20

WPOV

"Hey! What are you doing? Are you nuts?" I quickly moved away from her. This girl _must_ be nuts. My cheeks were burning. I wondered why they were, because uaually that only happened when I was around Yumi.

She frowned at me, "What's your problem? No one has given you a blow job before?"

_This girl talks like a pornstar _I thought as I shook my head. "Look doing that with guys you just met might be normal where you came from, but not here. They'll kick us _both _out of school if you did that. Come on, I should really show you around now."

Akiko crossed her arms, "Fine," she stood up as I opened the door. "But I still want to do that to you," she said smiling at me before winking and walking out. My cheeks were on fire as I followed her out. _What have I gotten myself into?_

JPOV

I decided to skip out on breakfast. I didn't want to go. What was the point? I'd have to see the girl I belonged with be in love with Odd. The thought just made me sick to my stomach. What does Odd have that I don't? Definitely not smarts.

I smiled to myself. I think I had an idea to break them up already. I picked up my cell and dialed her number.

APOV

Odd and I walked to breakfast together but we didn't get to hold hands like last night. There were people around now. So he just walked next to me and put his hands in his pockets. I did the same.

He chuckled, "I think you're picking up my habits."

"Why do you think that?" I asked smiling.

"Well look at you. You're so cute. Putting your hands in your pockets like me," he grinned.

"Or maybe it's just you copying me," I said back jokingly.

He laughed slightly then stared at the ground, looking deep in thought. That was unusual of him and I gave him a worried look. "Something wrong, Odd?"

"Well, I forgot to tell you about what happened early this morning, You see, Jeremy knocked on my door and I answered it while you were still asleep. I didn't let him in, but he knew you were in there. We kind of got into an argument. He kept freaking out saying we slept together and that I was lying about us not doing anything, so then I got mad telling him it was none of his business anyway then Ulrich showed up and broke us up. But I'm a bit worried he might do something mean to you to get back at us, and I don't want you getting hurt," he said looking into my eyes. My heart fluttered at how protective he was. I really wished I could give him a kiss.

"Well, I'll try to avoid him. Also try not to worry about me. I don't think Jeremy is the type to do something totally evil do you?"

"Well…" Odd shrugged, "I don't know. He seemed pretty mad."

"He'll get over it," I smiled at him as we walked into the lunch room.

Once we both got breakfast, we went to our table. Ulrich and Yumi were already there but no Jeremy at least, and no William. We sat down across from them and under the table Odd gently took my hand and we intertwined our fingers. I couldn't help blushing and smiling.

"So are you going on the field trip to Six Flags?" Yumi asked.

"Not me," Ulrich grumbled looking down. Yumi looked at him shocked.

"What? Why?"

"My dad refused to sign the permission slip because of my grades."

"Well I don't want to go without you, so I'm not going either," Yumi said putting her hand on his.

"Thanks for the offer, but you should go and have fun Yumi. Besides I won't be alone, Odd can't go either," Ulrich said smiling slightly at Odd.

I looked at him too, "Odd you're not going? Why?"

Odd shrugged and scratched the back of his head, "I kind of got into too much trouble with Jim this semester so I'm banned from all school activites. Even the talent show," he said crossing his arms angrily.

"But I don't want to go without you, and I've already turned in my permission slip," I said frowning.

"I know. I'm sorry princess, but I didn't want to tell you. I wanted you to go and have fun for once. Besides, Yumi will keep you company won't you, Yumi?" Odd said looking at Yumi.

"Well…," she looked at Ulrich with a conflicting look. He smiled at her.

"Go on, Yumi. You deserve a getaway anyway, and this is Aelita's first theme park. She can't go alone," he said.

"Ok fine. I guess it'll be a girls' weekend," she said smiling at me.

I nodded but looked at Odd sadly. He squeezed my hand gently and smiled staring into my eyes. I felt dizzy sort of and my cheeks burned.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun. Also I'll be sure to spend all the time I can with you before you leave. I promise," he said softly. My heart fluttered in my chest and I looked down trying to hide my blush.

"Ok," I said smiling.

"Hey guys," we heard William's voice, "I want to introduce you to someone."

We all looked up and observed the girl next to him. I had never seen her before s she must have been new. It was strange. She looked kind of like Yumi except tan with longer hair, and dressed very showy. She smiled at all of us so I smiled back in greeting.

"This is Akiko Lopez. She's new here and Delmas wanted me to show her around," said William turning to her, "Akiko, these are my friends Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich."

" 'Sup yall," she waved and smiled, "Nice to meet ya."

"Hi," said Yumi waving back.

"Hello," Odd said with his mouth full of food. I giggled at Odd before saying hello as well.

"Hey," Ulrich said with a slight smile.

"Mind if she sits with us?" asked Willam. No one objected and Yumi nodded so William sat on the other side of Odd, and Akiko sat next to him.

"So wear did you get your hair dyed, Aelita? It's a sick color. Very cool," she said looking around Odd at me.

"It's natural," Odd said before I could squeezing my hand. I squeezed it back and nodded at her.

She raised her eyebrows, "Really? I didn't even know that's possible. Awesome! So I take it Odd is your boyfriend right?"

I blushed and nodded again while Odd smiled at me.

"But it has to stay a secret. No telling anyone ok? It's really important," said Odd very serious.

"Ok. That's fine with me. I just like to know who's with who so I don't hit on a guy who turns out to already have a girl then it causes trouble and I definitely don't need any trouble being new and all. I really have to make this school work for me," she said smirking.

"Well I'm with Ulrich, but William is free," said Yumi said giving a wink to him.

"I figured that," Akiko chuckled and William just crossed his arms.

"Stern!" yelled a voice we all knew and tried to avoid. Jim came walking up to our table.

"Your father is here. He wants to talk to you right away so head to Mr. Delmas's office," he said.

Yumi looked at Ulrich worried as he got up with an angry look on his face, "I guess I had that coming. I'll see you guys later," he grumbled walking away with Jim.

"Poor Ulrich," said Odd "It must be because of his grades again."

"Anyone seen Jeremy?" asked Yumi.

"No, he's probably sulking. You heard what happened earlier didn't you?" Odd said.

She nodded, "Well he should get over it. He has no business knowing what you guys do anyway."

"Who's Jeremy?" asked Akiko confused.

"You'll meet him soon enough," said William getting up with his tray, "I'm done. Coming, Akiko?"

"But we just got here. You embarrassed introducing me to your friends or something?" she asked frowning at him.

"No, but I have to show you the rest of the school before you leave on the field trip," he said.

"Field trip?" she scoffed, "I'm not going on some lame trip. I want to get to know this place not go anywhere yet."

"Well I'm not going either. I didn't get my slip turned in on time," William dumped his tray in a near-by trash can.

"Why not?" Akiko asked raising an eyebrow. The rest of us knew why. You can't get a permission slip signed when you're Xana's puppet. I wondered what he would make up as a reason.

"It doesn't matter," he said crossing his arms, "You finished or not?"

"I guess," she stood up, "anyway it was nice to meet you all."

"Likewise," said Odd with his mouth full of food again and I giggled. Yumi and I nodded at her as she and William walked out of the cafeteria.

"Well what do you guys think of her?" Yumi asked raising an eyebrow.

"I liked her," I said smiling, "She seems to have character."

"Well I think she's ok as long as she doesn't hit on Ulrich. Did you see her clothes? Or what there was of them," Yumi said crossing her arms.

"Relax, Yumi. Ulrich has been crazy about you since he first saw you. Some girl in a short skirt won't change that," said Odd then he turned to me, "You want my croissant princess?"

I blushed, "No thank you, but you're the sweetest." He smiled and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb making me shiver.

"You guys are so cute," Yumi said getting up with her tray, "I'm going to go wait for Ulrich to get out of the office. If his father is here I'm sure he'll be upset and I'm going to try to cheer him up before we leave. Later guys."

After she left the cafeteria Odd grinned at me, "Want to someplace where we can make out? I'm dying for a kiss."

"Yes!" I said a little too quickly letting go of his hand before standing up. I dumped my tray and he did as well before we both grinned at each other. Then I giggled and ran out of the cafeteria with him right behind me and we raced to the woods, away from peoples' stares where we could be alone.

JPOV

"So you'll do it?...Great…This should work. Aelita is going on the trip and so am I, but Odd can't so she can't be here to keep an eye on him can she?" I said on the phone grinning to my plan, "Meanwhile I'll get on Aelita's good side again and she'll see I'm the better guy than Odd….I don't know if he'd do that, but there's no reason he wouldn't if he's not with Aelita anymore. So we have a deal then?...Ok good….and yes if it doesn't work you can have my laptop but I just know it's gonna work. Be here at 5 PM sharp to start phase 1 of operation "Break up."

I hung up my cell and looked out my window. I saw Odd and Aelita running into the woods looking really happy. _Too_ happy. Athough I didn't worry. I just smiled because after today and tomorrow, I would never see Aelita happy with Odd again.

**I bet you're wondering who Jeremy called huh :P Review to find out! It'll be in my next chapter. All I'm asking for is 5 more reviews. Just 5! Come on ppl! If you like this story do it for me. And for all you Oddlita fans out there check out my forum it's all about Odd and Aelita as a couple. :) Anyway, More Oddlita fluff to come and more Yumi and Ulrich fluff too. Also Akikox? fluff. Have any guesses who she'll fall for yet? :D I tried to put some hints in there**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Ppl plz be patient with me. I've been busy with school lately and I might be getting a job soon but know that I ****WILL FINISH**** this story. So don't worry. It's my goal and I am happy so many ppl like it. I thought it sounded poorly done in the beginning but I wasn't planning on turning it into a long story at the time. So thanks to you all for reading this far :) Ok enjoy!**

APOV

Odd and I stood in the doorway of my old bedroom at the hermitage. I looked around at my father's old books still on the shelves and dusty furniture. I felt pure joy at the thought that I might see my father again and have some sort of a family. I looked at Odd who was smiling at me. I blushed immediately.

"Why do you do that?" I asked looking down playfully squeezing his hand.

"Do what?"

"Look at me like that," I led him into the room where we sat on my old bed. He was still smiling at me and removed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Like what?" he grinned and kissed my cheek. A chill went up my spine.

"You know…like you.."

"Like I love you?" he whispered against my lips before gently pressing them onto mine. I closed my eyes and and wrapped my arms around his neck. I just couldn't get enough of him. My heart fluttered as his arms slowly wrapped around my back. I kissed him over and over and our heartbeats sped up as our kisses grew deeper. I knotted my fingers through his hair. I finally pulled back to breathe and he kissed my forehead before he rested his on mine. He stared into my eyes and I felt dizzy. _Oh those eyes!_

"I really don't want to go on this trip without you. I want to stay with you," I said softly.

"I know, but I want you to go and have fun. And you will. I'll be right here waiting for you to come back. I'll still be your boyfriend and madly in love with you, and I'll miss you and call you every night," he said taking my hands.

"That's the problem," I said blushing, "I don't want to be away from you. I'll miss you. It was hard enough when you were taken by Xana."

"I know how you feel, princess. But it's only for two days. You'll be back before you know it," he said ruffling my hair and standing up, "Come on, soon people are going to start wondering where we are."

I nodded and let him pull me to my feet. "Odd?"

"Yes?"

"Will you do something before I have to go?" I gave him my sweetest smile.

"I'd do anything for you," he said kissing my forehead.

"Can I have another preview of…well like what we did last night but a little more?" I asked shyly my cheeks burning.

"Really? Here?" he asked a little shocked.

"Yes," I said giggling.

"Ok come here," he said smiling and pulling me closer, "But tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable in anyway ok? I mean it, Aelita." He looked very serious about it, which made me smile. He always seemed concerned about me.

"Ok," I said nodding and running my fingertips down his neck.

He kissed my lips again. I put my arms around his neck again while his hands slowly rubbed up and down my back. As we kissed over and over I noticed they were getting deeper and his seemed urgent. I also felt his hands going a little lower every time they ran down my back. When they brushed over my backside my whole body tingled and my cheeks burned.

I wanted to show him I liked what he was doing so I brushed my tongue over his upper lip, and he opened his mouth immediately. I moaned softly when I felt his tongue against mine. All of a sudden he surprised me by leaning down a little, grabbing the back of my thighs and picking me up. I gasped as he pushed me against the wall, my body pressed up against his.

"Wrap your legs around me," he whispered against my lips. I immediately did as he said even though I was wearing a small dress. I didn't mind at all though. Chills raced up and down my spine and I blushed as he kissed me again. I playfully tugged on his hair and I hoped he liked what I was doing. He moved from kissing my lips down to my neck and I sighed. It always felt so nice when he kissed my neck. It was so relaxing and it almost tickled.

"Odd…I love you so much," I whispered breathlessly.

"I love you too my beautiful princess," he said before placing another gentle opened-mouth kiss on my neck.

He stopped and looked into my eyes for a few seconds, and set me back down on my feet. I giggled and lay my head against his chest hugging him.

"I really liked that," I said nuzzling my head into his neck.

"Well me too," he said squeezing me and kissed my forehead, "We should head back to school now. You have to pack for your trip. Then we can watch a movie together before you go"

I sighed and nodded letting him go reluctantly. He took my hand, his cheeks going pink, and led me out of my room.

UPOV

"I don't want you hanging around that weird group of delinquents anymore! Especially that Japanese girl. She's distracting you from what's really important! Like your school work!" My dad slammed his fist down on the desk.

I clenched my own fists. There was no way I cutting Yumi out of my life.

"You don't even know her! And I am focusing on what's important. _She's _important!" I shouted back at him.

"What is wrong with you? Get your head out of the clouds boy! This girl means nothing to you. This is just teenage hormones! A phase! And you are _not_ going to let your future go down the drain for some girl. I don't want you talking to her anymore and that's final! I'll be having your classes switched and informing your teachers and Delmas of my decision to keep you _away _from her," he said sternly.

It felt like my world had just shattered. Without Yumi I was nothing. I needed her. My father didn't understand that though and I knew he never would. He didn't believe in love, but neither did I before I met Yumi.

I stood up overfilled with emotion. "If you do this," I said glaring at him, "I will _never _speak to you again. You will no longer be my father to me, you will be a stranger."

"It's for the best. You'll see soon enough and thank me one day," he said straightening his tie. He didn't take what I was saying seriously. It didn't surprise me. He never seemed pleased at anything I did. However, I _was_ serious.

I stormed out of the office, clenching my fists in anger.

"Ulrich?" I heard Yumi's calming voice. I turned around and there she was. She was waiting for me to come out.

"Yumi…" I said looking around to see if there was any teachers around.

"Is everything ok?" she looked worried at me.

"No," I said taking her hand, "Come on, let's go to the factory. They won't find us there."

"Find us? What are you-"

"I'll explain when we get there. Just come on," I grabbed her hand and we ran to the forest.

On the way to the factory she kept trying to get me to tell her what was wrong, but I kept stalling, I didn't know how to put it. I was really worried she might want to stop our relationship because she didn't want me getting in trouble. What would I do without her? My father was wrong. It wasn't just hormones. It was love and I knew I wouldn't find it in with other girl. If I lost Yumi because of something my father thought, I didn't know what I would do.

"Now will you tell me what's going on? You're scaring me," she said as we sat against the wall near the elevator.

"Ok," I said taking a deep breath and taking her hand. I blushed like I always did when in contact with her. "Look. My father doesn't want me hanging out with Odd ,Aelita, Jeremy, William, and especially you. He thinks the reason I'm failing is you are messing with my head. That my head is in the clouds and I'm going to throw everything away for some girl that is just a phase. He is going to tell Delmas and the other teachers I can't be anywhere near you from now on," I glanced at her. She looked so sad. I almost couldn't stand it.

"Your father thinks…I'm a bad influence on you?"

"Yeah, but I disagreed. And they can try to keep us apart but it isn't going to change how I feel about you," I said sincerely looking into her eyes, "This isn't going to affect us…is it?" I asked my voice tangled with worry.

"No," she said giving me a slight smile, "It just means we can't be together at school. We can still sneak off. It'll be a secret like Odd and Aelita's relationship."

"Yeah," I nodded smiling. I was happy she wasn't going to give up on us. I should've known better than that, "I love you, Yumi. And I know it's not just a phase. What we have is forever," I said blushing and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Ulrich," she said turning pink. Then she surprised me by kissing my lips suddenly. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. Goosebumps grew on my arms and wrapped them around her to pull her closer. We were getting really into each other and she moaned softly between kisses and she grabbed my hair to keep me from pulling back.

WPOV

"Well that's it. I've shown you everything there is here," I said concluding the tour to Akiko.

She gave me a lopsided grin and raised her eyebrow at me, "In a hurry to get rid of me, huh?"

"No I was just saying that the tour is over," I said a little too quickly. She laughed and walked back into my dorm. I felt a blush creeping up and I was confused. This girl annoyed me. Didn't she?

"Did I say you could come in here?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Did I ask you if I could?" she said imitating me and crossing her arms. Then she laughed and sat on my bed, "Will you just shut up, shut the door, and come here? I need to talk to you."

"About?" I asked raising an eyebrow but I shut the door.

"Come here and I'll tell you," she said biting her bottom lip. I did an annoyed sigh but sat next to her.

"Ok. What is it?" I asked. She grinned at me then all of a sudden she grabbed the front of my shirt collar and yanked me forward and kissed my lips. It happened so fast. My whole body tingled and it freaked me out, but I also liked it. It was confusing to me, but it had been a while since I'd kissed anyone so I decided to just go with it and ask questions later. I closed my eyes and kissed her back feeling my cheeks warm up. I realized just how much I missed the feeling of kissing.

I snaked my arms around her back and she thrust her tongue in mouth. I can't say I minded.

She pulled back all of a sudden and smiled at me, "You're a really good kisser, Will."

"Will?" I asked confused. No one had called me that before.

"Yeah it's shorter than William isn't it? If I could find a shorter name for Akiko I would," she said smirking.

"I guess but…I like your name," I said quietly.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" she said chuckling.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked finally.

"Didn't you like it?" she asked grinning.

"Answer my question first."

"No, you answer mine first," she challenged, "Did you like it? Yes or no?"

"Yes," I admitted feeling defeated.

"Well I wanted a kiss. And you looked like you might be good at it, so I kissed you. Not to mention friends can kiss. There's nothing wrong with it," she said.

"I guess," I said feeling a little disappointed.

"Yep," she said smiling at me, "Want to make out? Or maybe more?" she winked at me.

"I don't get this," I said confused, "Did you want to go out with me or something?"

"No. I don't do dating. Having a boyfriend is over-rated. When you jump to different people just to have a good time with, there's no heartbreak. And that's how I work. You are the guy I've chosen to be my kissing buddy since you're not comfortable doing anything else. And guys from this rich school would probably pay a lot to get a head or some ass from me. You can just look out for me so I don't mess with the wrong people, ok?"

"You have…sex for money? Why?" I asked appalled that she would do that. Just the thought of her being disrespected like that infuriated me and made me sick to my stomach.

She shrugged, "I'm helping my mom bring money into my house right now since my mom has a crappy job and crappy wages and I got bills to help pay and my siblings to help support. And I like sex, yeah it might be frowned upon, but there isn't anything else I can do for money around here so…"

"That's really dangerous though to your health," I said narrowing my eyebrows, "Here," I said getting out my wallet. This might've been a crazy thing to do since she could've been lying, but I didn't care. I had been saving my money to get a new DS, but I could do that later. I took out a 100 dollar bill.

"No Will," she shook her head, "I didn't do anything for you so it's not right," she said pushing my hand away.

"You _kissed _me," I said smiling slightly, "Just take it. It's more than you'll get from giving heads as you call it."

She stared at me looking confused. As if no one had ever done such a kind thing before.

"Will…you have no idea how much this means to me," she said taking it nervously, "Thank you. You're a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you," she kissed my cheek and I looked down blushing.

"Well, I gotta get home to help my mom unpack, but I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks again," she smiled holding up the bill, "Now I shouldn't have to give heads for a few days."

I nodded, "No problem. I always have my friends' backs and we're friends now right?"

"Right," she said smiling. I thought she was going to get up and leave, but she surprised me again by grabbing my shirt and kissing me one more time.

**What you guys think huh? I know there was a lot of fluff and I'm sorry if I'm Ulrich seems a bit out of character. I'm not that good at writing from a guy's point of view since I'm a girl lol Anyway you'll find out who Jeremy called in the next chapter I promise. I hope you guys are fluff fans cuz there's going to be a lot of it coming up but also some misunderstandings. And what did you think of what William did for Akiko huh? Any guesses about who Jeremy called? Review, review, review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

APOV

I began packing for the trip, putting clothes in my bag as Odd picked out another movie for us to watch before I had to leave. I glanced at Mister Puck debating on taking him. It was childish for a girl my age to even have him, but I couldn't pack him with Odd in here. I'd be too embarrassed, so after I packed up my clothes I started to zip up my bag.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

"No why?" I asked nervously.

"Well you always sleep with Mr. Puck, and you're not even packing him."

"I do not!" I denied blushing.

"Aelita, you forget, I _know _you," he said picking up my elf and handing him to me. I looked down at it in my hand before smiling slightly at Odd and putting it in my bag.

"You don't think its silly I sleep with it?" I asked setting my bag on the floor and sitting on my bed.

"No. It means something to you. I know you have nightmares and it comforts you," he said sitting next to me taking my hand.

"You don't know me _that _well," I smirked playfully at him.

"Yes I do," he said grinning, "Ok. Ask me any personal question about you and I'll know the answer."

"Favorite food?"

"Hmm your favorite food of all time is pizza with plain cheese, and your favorite desert is strawberry ice cream," he said.

I was speechless. I didn't think he knew both of those. I blushed and asked, "Favorite song?"

"That's easy. 'D.J Got Us Fallin' in love' by Usher featuring Pitbull," he said smiling triumphantly, "And your favorite song to mix is 'Something about You' the version with Chris Brown and T-pain in it."

I was one again speechless. How did he know about my favorite song to mix? I'd never told anyone that even though it was true. "How did you know that was my favorite song to mix? I never told anyone that."

"I listen closely to your music princess. Did you forget who first talked you into mixing?" he said grinning, "And that music is also my passion too?"

**(Btw in case anyone didn't know those are two very real songs and I do not own them. However they are amazing and if you haven't heard of them get on youtube right now and listen! It will change your life…And while you're at it look up "Next to you" by Chris Brown That is the song I've chosen for William and Akiko…:)**

"I had no idea you paid that much attention to my music," I said smiling at him.

"I have never missed a single time you've mixed," he said his cheeks going a little pink.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek before asking, "Favorite holiday?"

"Valentine's Day."

I raised an eyebrow, "favorite season?"

"Spring. You love to smell all the blooms and lay in the sun. You hate winter because you hate being cold."

I stared at the ground. He really did know me.

"Ok now it's my turn to see how well you know me," he said grinning, "Favorite food?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs," I said smiling, "And your favorite dessert is chocolate cake."

"Favorite song?" he asked.

"'Here Without You' by 3 Doors Down," I answered smiling bigger.

"True…Favorite holiday?" he asked.

"4th of July. You love to watch the fireworks," I said. He smiled at me then layed on my bed with his arms behind his head.

"Ok I guess you know me too," he said motioning with his head for me to come here. I grinned and crawled up and lay on his chest. I blushed when I felt his heart beat faster and his arm went around me.

When the movie started it was a little difficult to concentrate with Odd kissing my neck and playing with my hair. Eventually I gave up trying to watch it.

"It's a little hard to watch a movie with you doing that," I said giggling.

"All a part of my master plan," he said grinning before kissing my lips softly. I immediately blushed and kissed him back.

An hour later:

I walked out of my room carrying my bag for the trip. Odd came out after me and we walked down the hall. We couldn't hold hands, but we stayed close and had silly grins on our faces. We had kissed and cuddled through the whole movie. In fact I wasn't even sure what movie he even put on. I didn't mind though. After all I would have to wait two whole days to kiss my beloved secret boyfriend. I frowned at that thought. I knew I was going to miss him.

"Why the long face, princess?" Odd asked his grin going away.

"I'm just going to miss you. That's all. I really wish you were coming," I said as we walked out of the dorm building. I could see the bus and a lot of kids gathered around it with bags, waiting to go.

"Me too. Just try to have some fun. Promise?" he asked smiling at me. A chill went up my spine and I blushed.

"Ok. I promise," I looked back toward the bus. I raised my eyebrows when I recognized one of the kids.

"Odd, look, It's Jeremy. I didn't think he was going," I said looking worried at him.

"Me neither," he said looking concerned, "Make sure you stay with Yumi. Especially with him around. I don't really trust him anymore."

"You don't think he'd try to hurt me…do you?" I asked nervously.

"I honestly don't know, Aelita. But I think you should try to avoid him to be on the safe side, and if he does make you uncomfortable in any way you just call me and I'll be on my way," he said.

"Ok. I'll try," I said as we joined the group of kids. It was really noisy with everyone talking at once. "I love you Odd," I said knowing no one could hear anyway.

He grinned at me, "I love you too, Aelita." Then he frowned at something behind me. I turned around and saw Jeremy walking toward us.

"Hi, Aelita," he called smiling at me. I didn't smile back but I nodded at him.

"Look. I am sorry for acting like a prick these past few weeks, and I hope you can forgive me. Or this trip will be very awkward since Mrs. Hertz assigned you as my seat partner on the bus. So can we put everything that happened behind us and start over again as friends?" he asked looking nervous at me. For a second I thought I caught a glimpse of the _old _Jeremy. I raised an eyebrow debating on whether he meant it or not.

"Seat partners?" Odd asked crossing his arms.

"Yes. And this wasn't my idea so don't look at me like that. It was just luck. Also if you trust Aelita you shouldn't care who she sits with," Jeremy said calmly. Odd glared at him.

"I _do _trust Aelita. It's _you _I don't trust," Odd growled.

"I find that very harsh, Odd. But at least you won't be too lonely here while we're gone. Isn't that Sam over there? I think she came to visit you," Jeremy said pointing past him. My blood ran cold. _Sam?As in Odd's ex girlfriend? She's going to be here while I'm gone? I don't want Odd near her!_

"What?" Odd asked turning around. I also looked nervously to where Jeremy was pointing. It was true. Sam was walking toward us wearing her usual showy clothes, her eyes on Odd only smiling at him. This couldn't be happening could it? I crossed my arms to hold in what I was feeling.

"Hello, Odd," she said walking up, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has," he said kind of uneasy then turned around at looked at me, "Have you met Aelita? My cousin. She's amazing." I looked down trying to hide my blush. Maybe I didn't have to worry after all. Odd might have been with her once, but he was with me now.

"Your cousin? That's so sweet. So you won't mind if I steal him for a while then?" she asked grabbing his arm. Before I could let my emotions get the best of me and tell her to buzz off and that Odd was mine Mrs. Hertz blew her whistle shouting, "Alright everyone going on the Six Flags trip get on the bus and sit with your seating partner."

"No I guess not," I said flatly.

"Come on, Aelita. Our bus is leaving," Jeremy said pulling my wrist so I turned away from Odd. I glanced back at him and he was being dragged away by Sam still looking at me before we were both pulled out of sight of each other._ I guess it was a good thing we already said goodbye _I thought as I got on the bus.

I spotted Yumi sitting with Sissi of all people and she looked as happy as I was. I took the first open seat I saw and scooted close to the window. Jeremy sat by me a little closer than what I would've wanted.

"This is going to be so much fun, isn't it Aelita?" he asked smiling at me.

"I guess," I said staring at the window. I missed Odd already.

OPOV

I pulled my arm free of Sam and turned back. I watched the bus pull out of the driveway and disappear down the road. I felt a twinge of agony at the thought of Aelita being gone. I pretended to be cool with the fact she was going only because I wanted her to have fun, but I would've told her don't go if I'd known Jeremy was going. I missed her already. I hoped Yumi would keep an eye on her for me. She had a habit of getting into danger easily. I decided I would call her later tonight to see how she was doing and if Jeremy was behaving around her. I also was wondering what the deal with Sam was. How did Jeremy know she was here to visit me? Also why did she decide to visit me now? Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong baby?" Sam asked touching my shoulder. I turned around flinging her hand from my shoulder and backed up from her.

"Don't call me that," I said narrowing my eyebrows.

"Why not? I don't get it. I thought you had a thing for me but you're treating me like I'm Sissi or someone," she said crossing her arms.

"What we had is in the past Sam, and I'm seeing someone," I told her honestly. I noticed I felt literally no attraction to her compared to a few years ago. It was like she was a stranger to me. I understood why. With Sam it had been a childish crush, but with Aelita it was love. I didn't want anyone else.

"Who?" she asked.

"You don't need to know her name. Just stop hitting on me ok? We can be friends but that's it. I'm going to dinner. You coming or not?" I asked harshly. I don't know why I was acting so mean. Maybe it was because I was frustrated Aelita was off to Six Flags with Jeremy.

"Ok ok," she said shrugging her shoulders and following me to the cafeteria.

**Review review review! I need some time to think because I'm not sure what to write next. Also I'd like suggestions for songs for Odd and Aelita's relationship. :D I already have one picked out for William and Akiko but I need one for Odd and Aelita and Yumi and Ulrich. Also check out "Next to you" by Chris Brown! That's William and Akiko's song ;) it will help get better connected to this story. But plzz help me by giving suggestions. Also what did you guys think of Sam returning? Yep you guessed it. That's who Jeremy called to hit on Odd and make him dump Aelita. I didn't like putting her in my story since I am an Oddlita fan but I figured it make my story better. Oh yes it is going get more suspenseful so keep checking for updates!And REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**My apologies to everyone on pins and needles waiting for me to update. I've been super busy lately. Thank you to all my followers and reviewers you make me feel like I'm actually a decent writer :') anyway enjoy! And don't worry there is more to come.**

Chapter 23

APOV

_Dear Diary,_

_Even though I should be having the time of my life here at Six Flags I'm not and my mind is elsewhere. It's back home with Odd. I miss him so much. Even though he's not here I keep blushing when I think about him. What was I thinking when I wanted to go on this trip? Jeremy has been clinging to me non-stop and is being extra nice. Is he trying to compete with Odd or something? If he is he is sure failing. He got on the first roller coaster with me and threw up afterward. After that he just watched me ride them and annoyingly waited for me to get off each one. Roller coasters are definitely not his thing so why did he come anyway? I was relieved when curfew came and it was just me and Yumi in our hotel room. I'm also worried about Daddy. Is he still safe from Xana? And is Sam hitting on Odd while I'm gone? That thought really scares me. I am going to try calling him before I go to bed. That should make me feel better._

_ Yours truly, Aelita._

I put away my diary and picked up my cell.

"Calling Odd?" Yumi asked grinning at me from her bed.

"Yes," I answered my cheeks burning, "Even though it hasn't been more than a day, I miss him like I haven't seen him in years."

"I understand. I miss Ulrich. I think I'll go call him in the hallway so you can have some privacy," she said smiling and grabbing her phone.

"Thanks you're the best," I said as she winked at me before leaving the room. I scrolled down to Odd's number in my phone. Right before I pressed the call button the bedroom door opened again. I was guessing it was Yumi and that Ulrich hadn't answered her, but I was wrong. It was Jeremy. He had walked right in without even knocking and shut the door behind him.

"W-what are you doing in here? Where's Yumi?" I asked both angrily and nervously. It was 11 p.m and he had no right to come in our room.

"Oh I got rid of her easily by saying Mrs. Hertz had to see her in the lobby. I just wanted to talk to you," he said sitting on my bed.

I pulled my blankets over me since I was wearing a very small pink nightgown.

"Haven't we talked enough today?" I grumbled.

"I don't think so. Why have you been trying to push me away, Aelita? I thought we could still be friends," he said. I noticed his eyes kept looking my body up and down. It made me really uncomfortable.

"Can't we talk in the morning? I'm…uh really tired," I said faking a yawn.

He eyed the phone in my hand, "Sure you must be super tired if you were about to call Odd."

"So what if I was? It's none of your business," I snapped, "Now I'm asking you to leave, please." I don't know why I said "please". Now was not the time for manners.

"Listen, Aelita. Odd is not the perfect guy you think he is. He even admitted to me he is only still with you because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings by dumping you. You two aren't meant to be together. However you and I were made for each other. I swear if you give me a second chance I'll change and spend more time with you," he said putting his hand on mine.

I jerked it away as if he had a disease. "I don't know what disgusts me more. That you are lying to get me to break up with Odd, or the fact that you're making promises you don't intend to keep. Ask yourself Jeremy, why did you even like me in the first place?"

He was silent and he stared at the floor.

"Because I came from the super computer. That is the only reason you were interested. However Odd loves me for who I am. You can never compete with him so give it up. I will _always _choose Odd," I said sternly and truthfully.

"Oh yeah? Even though he still has feelings for Sam?" He sneered.

"Get out of my room!" I had heard enough of his lies. At least I hoped they were lies.

All of a sudden he stood up yanking my blankets off as he did.

"What are you-" I was cut off my Jeremy crashing his mouth onto mine and he put his body weight on me making me fall onto the bed. I slapped his face and tried to push him off me, but he was heavy for someone so skinny. I was disgusted. What was he trying to do?

He tried to kiss me again but I turned my face away and pressed my mouth shut. I was trying to think what Odd had told me do if a guy was getting "fresh" as he had called it. I think this situation was what he'd meant. He was trying to pry my legs apart and I was confused but I fought back. Then I understood. Jeremy was trying to force me to make love to him! I was in terror and also disgusted. I slapped him again and tried to push him off again.

"Get off of me! Help!" I screamed as he pinned one of my arms down, and then I remembered. I brought my knee up as hard as I could into his crotch and he screamed, falling off me and the bed hunched over in pain. I quickly stood up grabbing the only thing I could use for protection off my night stand; a lamp.

"Stay away from me," I warned with tears in my eyes. I was actually afraid of him now. The bedroom door opened and Yumi came in. She gasped when she saw us and ran over to me.

"Aelita, are you ok? What did he do? I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you alone," she said worried, "I'm getting Jim and Mrs. Hertz," she turned and was about to run out when I grabbed her arm.

"No," I said, "I don't want anyone to know about this. It _never _happened," tears streamed down my face.

"Aelita, he just tried to rape you. Do you understand that? He can't get away with that. You have to tell them and Odd too," she insisted looking worried at me.

"Yumi, if Jeremy gets expelled, I won't be able to free my father. We need him," I whimpered, "I'll tell after I have my father back but until then it never happened. Promise me you won't tell, especially Odd. He would freak out and try to kill him or something," I wiped my eyes.

She crossed her arms, "Fine. I guess I understand that but you should at least tell Odd." She turned to Jeremy and kicked his leg, "Get up and get out of here before a teacher comes or I'll beat you to a pulp. Stay away from Aelita you sick creep."

He groaned and stood up still holding his crotch. He stared at me for a moment before finally leaving the room not saying anything. Yumi shut the door and locked it.

I remade my bed noticing my phone on the floor. I picked it up and I noticed I had a missed call from Odd.


	24. Chapter 24

**Before I begin i just want to thank Tylerthegreat for the awesome idea of sabotage. I was at a loss for how to continue but thanks to you I have my story line figured out :D I hope you don't mind me using your idea. Thanks so much! Enjoy ppl! And I know these chapters aren't that long but there is more to come I promise and more Ulumi fluff too :P**

Chapter 24

OPOV

I figured I had waited too late to call her and she was asleep already. Why else wouldn't she answer? I sighed sadly and lay down in my bed still holding my phone. Even though she'd probably already gone to bed I wanted to be on the safe side in case she called back.

"Something wrong buddy?" Ulrich asked from his bed.

"No," I said crossing my arms.

"You miss her huh. I know how you feel. I miss Yumi."

"Yeah. I would've called her sooner but Sam has been clinging to me non-stop all day. She is actually annoying me," I said yawning. I was tired. Ulrich might have said something more but I dozed off before I could understand it. I fell into a troubled sleep, but I dreamed of her.

SPOV

Odd had acted distant all day. Even though I was wearing a very sexy outfit he didn't notice or care at all. All he thought about was his mystery girlfriend. I was insulted and jealous. When Jeremy asked me to try to get his attention I didn't think it would be hard at all. I didn't know what to expect but definitely not this.

For some reason Jeremy had called and told me to sneak into Odd's room and take his phone and to tell anyone who called that Odd was too busy with me to talk. Not sure why but I guess this was part of the deal so I headed down the hall towards Odd's room. It was almost 12 so he should be asleep.

I came to the door and tried the handle. It was locked so I took out my pin I always used to pick locks. I managed to unlock the door and cautiously peeked in. Odd was asleep and so was Ulrich luckily. I crept inside silently and looked around for Odd's cell phone. At first I couldn't find it. I checked his pants, bag, and dresser before glancing at his hand that was dangling off the bed. I got a closer look and saw he had fallen asleep holding his phone. I hoped Odd was a light sleeper and gently pried the phone from his hand. I froze because I thought I'd woken him up but he just rolled over towards the wall and quietly mutter "Aelita". I didn't move until I heard him snoring softly. A puzzled look came across my face since I was wondering why he would be dreaming about his cousin, but I quickly left the room with his phone in my hand before I did wake them up by accident.

APOV

"Oh no!" I groaned when I saw his missed call, "Odd called me."

"Ok, you call him back and I'll give you privacy by just going to our bathroom this time. I need to shower anyway," said Yumi walking into the bathroom with a towel and closing the door.

I smiled and redialed his number, Even though it was late I wanted so badly to hear his voice.

It started ringing and waited anxiously.

"Hello?" it was a girl's voice. _A girl has his phone?_

Panic filled my mind as I asked who it was.

"This is Sam, Odd's girlfriend and he's busy with me right now and told me to answer his phone. Why are you calling your cousin at midnight anyway? That's kinda weird," she said.

Tears were already filling my eyes, blurring my vision. My fears were confirmed. I could literally feel my heart shattering into a million pieces. How could he do this to me? Was everything he told me a lie? I took a deep breath so I could talk again and said, "Can….can you tell him to give me a call when he's…not busy?"

"Sure thing," she said and she hung up on me. More tears spilled forth from my eyes. Odd didn't really love me. He cheated on me. I was such an idiot for thinking I was different from other girls he'd played. The only problem was I _did _love him and I wouldn't be happy with anyone else.

I dropped my phone on the ground and began to sob into my pillow. It all suddenly seemed too much. Our group was now divided over the Jeremy, Odd, and I love triangle and all for a guy who didn't really love me. If I had just stuck with Jeremy and ignored my feelings none of this would've happened. How could I rescue my father now? Most of all I was mad at myself for trusting him.

I heard Yumi come out of the bathroom and I didn't look up to face her. Soon I felt her hand on my shoulder and I finally glanced up at her.

"What happened? What did Odd say?" She asked confused.

"He's….with Sam. She…answered his phone," I said between sobs.

"I don't believe it. Odd loves you he wouldn't do that to you," she said rubbing my shoulder.

"That's what I thought too," I whimpered putting my face back into my pillow.

"I'll call Ulrich tomorrow and ask him myself. He always knows what Odd's up to. I really don't think he'd do that to you," she said.

I nodded into my pillow the tears still coming. I hoped what I'd heard over the phone were lies from a jealous ex of his, but why would she have his phone? That's what the clincher was for me. The thought of Odd with anyone else but me made me physically sick to my stomach.

Yumi had to listen to my soft crying most of the night before I eventually cried myself to sleep. I couldn't help it. I felt destroyed. If I had to hear "I told you so" from Jeremy I really would go crazy.

The next morning

OPOV

I groaned when the alarm clock went off. I hadn't slept good last night. After the amazing dream I had about Aelita I almost cried when I woke up clinging to a pillow and she wasn't here. I couldn't go back to sleep after that until 6 since I missed her terribly. I ached for her lying in my bed and I decided once she got back I didn't want to be separated from her ever again. When I finally did go back to sleep it seemed like 5 minutes later the alarm clock went off.

I turned it off and sat up looking for my phone. I wanted to try calling her again. Ulrich was getting dressed and I started to panic when I practically tore my bed apart and still didn't find it. I had fallen asleep holding it hadn't I? I checked under my bed, piles of dirty clothes, and even under Kiwi. Still no phone.

"Looking for something?" Ulrich asked looking at me funny.

"My phone. Have you seen it? I need to call Aelita," I was confused, "It couldn't have just sprouted legs and walked off I had it last night."

"I know. Did you check your sheets? Maybe it got caught up in them."

"Yeah," I scratched my head, "I can't find it. Can I just use yours?"

"I would but I kind of spilled water on it at dinner and now it won't work. Which sucks because Yumi could be trying to call me," Ulrich answered, "Sorry good buddy."

I nodded frustrated and continued to look for my phone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

APOV

Yumi had to practically drag me out of bed this morning. Yesterday I was a happy girl who was so much in love I felt like flying, but today I was a depressed mess with a broken heart I didn't think could ever be repaired. I had a very rough night. I cried myself to sleep and who could I possibly dream of besides him? I loved the dream though. In my dream we were together and he was holding me in his arms telling me he loved me and everything was going to be just fine. Then I woke up and cold, harsh, reality was real again. Then I cried all over again until morning. I didn't think I had that many tears within me.

Today we would be going home at 3. I didn't want to go home and I didn't want to stay either. I thought seriously about running away and trying to start a new life with a new name, but I couldn't do that. I had to free my father. He is all I have left. As soon as I free him we'll shut down the supercomputer and I'll talk him into moving far away. Xana could be someone else's problem.

"I'm sorry, Aelita, but I tried calling Ulrich and his phone must be dead or something. I'll try again later," Yumi said coming out of our bathroom.

I gave a pathetic nod and didn't say anything.

"Come on, Aelita. Before you fully believe that Odd is cheating I think you should talk to him."

"Like he would admit it," I said finally sitting up and rubbing my swollen eyes.

She sat on my bed, "I hate seeing you like this. Depression does not suit you. Keep in mind that Sam is conniving and she's liked Odd for a long time. I could see her doing drastic measures to make sure no one else can have him."

"I've thought about that, but she had his phone, Yumi. His phone! How can you explain that?" I asked putting my head in my hands.

"I don't know. But I highly doubt he would just give her his phone. Wait until you know the whole story before jumping to conclusions. Besides you are way more beautiful than Sam.," Yumi said getting up and handing me a pink shirt and a skirt from my bag, "You should go take a nice hot shower. It'll help clear your head and you'll feel better."

I nodded and stood up feeling my head pound with a headache I didn't know I had. I grabbed my clothes and a towel.

"I'll be waiting here until you get out. Odd is already going to be mad at me for Jeremy trying to rape you," said Yumi laying on her bed.

I didn't say anything and went into the bathroom. When the warm water cascaded down my body I felt more relaxed. I couldn't help but think of Odd. All the times he'd saved me on Lyoko, being there for me when Jeremy wasn't, our first kiss in the elevator, when my kiss dexanafied him and he told me he loved me, when we'd fallen asleep together in his room. I blushed at these precious memories. That couldn't have all been fake could it? I sighed then more tears fell from my eyes as Sam's voice rang in my ear, _this is Sam, Odd's girlfriend._ I felt sick again. However I loved Odd so much that even if he chose Sam over me, I decided not to complain to him about it. I wanted him to be happy even if I wasn't.

Meanwhile:

OPOV

I walked to the lunch room for breakfast frustrated with Ulrich. Aelita was probably trying to call me right now and I didn't have my phone. I couldn't figure out how I lost it. I knew I'd had it the night before.

"Calm down it's just a phone," Ulrich said.

"Normally I could care less about my cheap outdated phone, but that is my only way of contacting Aelita. What if she needs me?" I said worried.

"I'm sure she's fine and having the time of her life riding rollercoasters with Yumi, and she won't let anything happen to her. Not to mention they're coming home today so just think we'll both be with our girls tonight."

I gave a weak smile. I was thrilled she was coming home but I had a feeling something was wrong. I couldn't wait for her to get back.

I walked into the cafeteria and sat at our table with William and the new girl. I couldn't remember her name.

"You're not getting something to eat?" Ulrich asked me shocked.

"I'm not hungry," I said resting my head on the table on my arms.

"That's the first," He said heading to the line to get breakfast.

"Hey, Odd," William greeted. I nodded at him.

"Not eating? That's really weird," he said, "You sick or something?

"Yeah he is sick," said Ulich returning with his food and sitting by me, "Love sick. I had to listen to him last night say her name over and over in his sleep"

"Shut up. You are too," I grumbled.

"Not as bad as you," he chuckled. I blushed and buried my head in my arms.

"Love sick huh?" I heard the new girl say, "With 2 different girls?"

That caught my attention and I looked up at her, "What?"

"Well I saw you with that other girl yesterday. She looked pretty flipped over you," she chuckled.

"Well she's just a friend. Actually more of an acquaintance," I grumbled, "I'm only love sick over Aelita."

She nodded and went back to eating.

"I'm going back to the room to look some more for my phone. I'll see you guys later," I said getting up. I left the cafeteria not in the mood for anyone. I just wanted to talk to Aelita.

"Hey Odd! Me and Tamiya had few questions for you for Kadic News," Milly said running up to me.

"Sorry, Milly. Not in the mood right now. Maybe later ok?"

"But I saw something really strange last night and I wanted to-"

"I said later!" I snapped walking away. I heard her feet running away. I mentally kicked myself. I probably hurt her feelings. Being cut off from Aelita definitely wasn't healthy for me. I sighed with guilt and headed to my dorm.

After failing to find my phone again I decided to take a nap to pass the time. I set the alarm clock for 2:45 since Aelita should be getting back at 3. There was no way I wouldn't be there when she got off the bus. I crawled into my bed and didn't take long for me to doze off.

APOV

"Ready to go Aelita?" Yumi asked picking up her bag, "And don't worry. I talked to Mrs. Hertz and now I'm your new seat partner. So you won't have to sit with Jeremy."

"Thanks. Yes, I'm ready." I said picking up my bag and following her out of our room. We headed for the elevator. I was nervous about heading home. What if what Sam said was true? I knew I'd never love anyone else but Odd. I would just have to live with being his friend. If we could still even be friends.

"Don't worry Aelita," Yumi said putting her hand on my shoulder as we stood in the elevator, "I'm sure this is all one big understanding and you and Odd will be fine."

"I hope," I muttered fighting back tears once again.

The elevator opened and we walked out of the hotel to wait with the other kids to get on the bus. Jeremy was already there. I avoided eye contact with him and stayed close to Yumi. I checked my phone. There was still nothing from Odd.

The time finally came to leave and everyone piled onto the bus. I scooted into the first open seat near the window and Yumi sat next to me. Jeremy sat behind us which made me uncomfortable but I didn't say anything. The bus finally got on its way. I leaned my head against the window. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I felt exhausted.

JPOV

I texted Sam and told her to make sure at all costs Odd wasn't waiting at the bus loading area to greet his girlfriend. She replied back that she would and asked what to do with Odd's phone. I thought for a moment. I replied "Keep it until they're broken up for sure. She will think he doesn't care about her at all when she doesn't see him waiting to see her when she gets off the bus."

I got back "Fine. But I have to tell you I don't like this whole scheme. Odd also doesn't like me and I couldn't seduce him like we thought I could. So you owe me your laptop. He is really in love with this chick. If they really are in love I say we should just get out of the way and let them be together."

I clenched my fists. I was so sure Odd didn't really love Aelita and that it was just a crush. I typed back "I don't care if they really are in love or not. His girl belongs with me."

I got back "Fine. Whatever."

SPOV

I put away my cell and headed for Odd's room. I had no idea how I was going to make him busy until past 3 but I had to hold up my part of the deal. Although now I was beginning to think Jeremy was just a jealous creep and I should have never agreed to help him, I wanted his cool laptop. However if Odd figured out I was behind this he might hate me forever.

I tried the door handle to his room. It was unlocked and I figured he was somewhere with Ulrich. I peeked in and froze. Odd was asleep on his bed. The entire room was a mess. Maybe if I was lucky he would just sleep through the bus's arrival. I silently crept over to the clock to make sure no alarms were set. There was one set but I turned it off. Then I silently walked back out and quietly shut the door. I decided to wait in the halls to make sure no one came in and woke him up. I hated to admit it, but I sort of felt sorry for his girl.

**Dun dun dun! I admit I hated writing these last few chapters. I would put Oddlita fluff in every chapter but then the story wouldn't be very interesting would it? Will Odd and Aelita make it through this mess? Stay tuned to find out. I think found a song but i'm not sure which couple it should be reminded me of both couples. It's "Don't Ever let it End" by Nickelback. Listen to it and then tell me in reviews which couple it should be for plz :) Also review review review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

WPOV

Akiko dumped her tray then came back to sit by me. I smiled at her.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked giving me a funny a look.

"No," I said quickly looking down.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"I wasn't looking at you like anything," I defended. What was wrong with me? I felt drawn to this girl for some reason.

"Well, ok," she scoffed. Ulrich chuckled and went back to lunch line for a third helping of food. When he came back I laughed.

"It looks like Odd isn't the only one love sick around here. He couldn't eat and you can't stop," I chuckled.

His cheeks went red, "No. I'm just really hungry today that's all."

"Sure," I said in a sarcastic tone. He rolled his eyes at me and went back to eating.

My cell phone started ringing and I looked at it. It was Jeremy. I was confused as to why he was calling me but I answered.

"Hey, Einstein. What's up?"

"Xana has activated a tower. Aelita and Yumi are with me so it's up to you, Ulrich, Odd, and I guess Akiko to deactivate it."

I raised my eyebrow, "How are we going to do that without Aelita?"

"That's why I suggested Akiko. When I recreated Lyoko I made it so any female Lyoko warrior's print can deactivate a tower. But since Aelita and Yumi are with me you have no choice. We have to let her into the group. I left instructions on how to virtualize yourselves by the mainframe just in case of an emergency like this one."

I looked at Akiko who was looking at me puzzled.

"Ok. We're on it," I hung up.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

_How the hell am I supposed to explain this to her?_ I looked at Ulrich who was still eating.

"Xana alert," I said and Ulrich stopped eating.

"What alert?" she asked annoyed.

"Ulrich can I talk to you for a second?"

He nodded quickly and walked out side with me. After I explained he nodded, "We don't have a choice. I'll get Odd. You take Akiko to the factory and we'll meet you there." I nodded and he took off to the dorms.

UPOV

I ran up the stairs and nearly ran into Sam. I apologized and asked if Odd was in our room.

"No, sorry. I was looking for him myself that's why I'm waiting for him to come back," she said.

"Well that's just great," I grumbled, "If he comes back tell him to get to he-knows-where right away."

"Sure thing," she smiled. I nodded at her then ran back down stairs, out the door and headed for the forest.

WPOV

"You're crazy," Akiko said after I explained, "Super computers, virtual worlds, monsters, it sounds like some science fiction movie to me."

"I know it sounds crazy but I can prove it to you and we really need your help," I insisted, "Trust me. I'm not pulling your leg"

"I don't trust anyone," she snapped shooting daggers at me.

"Sorry," I said puzzled.

"Ok. I don't know what game this is but I'll play," she smiled at me, "Show me this so called 'virtual world'"

I nodded and took her hand leading her to the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the factory. That's where the super computer is. And quick question. Do you know how to fight?" I asked as I hurried her along.

"Absolutely. When you grow up in the ghetto you have to learn how to fight," she said gazing at me, "Why?"

"It comes in handy for being a Lyoko warrior. You'll see. I can't wait to see what you look like."

"Me too I guess," she chuckled. I saw Ulrich waiting for us already at the manhole cover but no Odd.

"Where's Odd?" I asked as he pulled away the cover.

"I couldn't find him. I told Sam to give him the message for me if she saw him," said Ulrich.

I scoffed, "I wouldn't hold my breath on that. That girl isn't very trustworthy."

"Yeah I know. But his phone is lost so that was my only chance," he said climbing down the ladder.

"Wait we have to get in a sewer? I thought we were going to a factory," Akiko crossed her harms.

"This is the way to get there. Don't be scared of a sewer," I said grinning.

"I ain't scared of nothing!" She said climbing down the ladder. I suppressed a laugh and followed her down into the sewer.

"Would you prefer skateboard or scooter?" Ulrich asked her when we were all on the ground.

"Skateboard for sure. What kind of wuss rides a scooter?" she said grabbing a board. I once again suppressed a laugh and Ulrich and I also grabbed skateboards. Ulrich led the way and I was impressed with Akiko's skating skills. She could slide down a rail with no problem just like Ulrich and I.

"Where did you learn to skate?" I asked her curiously when she rode up next to me.

"Eh here and there," she grinned at me, "Surprised?"

"Well, Yeah. I mean Yumi and Aelita skate, but they don't do daredevil stuff."

We came to the ladder that led to the bridge and skidded to a stop. Ulrich climbed up and I followed and Akiko followed me. We crawled out onto the bridge and took off running toward the entrance.

"Hope you're not scared of heights," I said grinning at her.

"I'm not. Why?" she asked puzzled.

Ulrich and I jumped onto the ropes and swung down to the elevator.

"Oh," I heard her say. Then she jumped onto a rope and swung down next to me.

"So this is the famous factory," she said looking around as she got in the elevator with us, "So where's this super computer?"

"You'll see," Ulrich said hitting the button.

The complicated door opened and we walked into the lab.

"Wow," she said her mouth dropping open, "And all this time I really thought you two had lost it."

"Nope. Head for the scanners. I'll try my best to start the virtualization," Ulrich said sitting in the big chair.

"Scanners?" Akiko looked at me funny.

I nodded at her, "Come on." She got back into the elevator and I hit the button.

The door opened again and I walked out into the scanner room. She followed me looking curiously at the scanners. "What are those things?"

"The scanners. They pretty much teleport us into Lyoko."

I went to one and stood inside it.

"Virtualization doesn't…hurt does it?" She asked reluctantly getting into one.

"No. But you do feel a little funny after the return trip. A bit weak in the knees and out of breath," I said.

I heard the elevator open and Ulrich ran in and got into one of the scanners. "I hope I didn't mess up," he said as the doors shut.

Wind started to blow in my face and I was lifted up into the air. Then I shut my eyes as I was sent to Lyoko.

I virtualized and dropped to the ground in the ice sector. I landed next to Ulrich and we both heard an "ouch!" come from behind us. I turned around and Akiko stood up. She still had a gray jump suit like the rest of us but she kind of reminded me of Odd. She had a wolf tail and ears and war paint that kind of looked like whiskers under her eyes. On her shoulder was a bow and she had a sack full of arrows on her back. Her sleek black hair actually looked blue here on Lyoko and it was in a ponytail. She looked over herself.

"Wow. I look like a wolf. Awesome!" she examined her bow, "I'm guessing this is my weapon? I love archery. This is too cool! Ok so what do I do?"

"We protect you since you're the one who has to stay virtualized to deactivate the tower. I'm the warrior who's been coming here the longest out of us three so I'm in charge. This isn't a game. We have an important mission to complete. Oh and if you see a huge Jellyfish, run and don't try to take on it yourself. Ok the tower is this way," Ulrich said pointing to the red tower in the distance.

"Got it," she said, "Don't worry. I'm good at taking orders."

"I learned my lesson from the last time I tried to play hero," I said nodding at him.

"Ok, good. Let's go," Ulrich said taking off toward the tower. We followed him and I spotted 3 kankralots coming our way.

"Super sprint!" yelled Ulrich before a yellow blur raced ahead of us and sliced through one of them.

I ran up and swiped my giant blade at one of them. They both exploded.

"Akiko, now would be a good time to try out your weapon," Ulrich called and we watched her. She pulled out an arrow and set it on her bow. She pulled it back and aimed before releasing it. It hit the last kankralot right on target and it exploded.

"Not bad," I complimented before we ran toward the tower.

"There's two tarantulas guarding the tower. William and I will take them out while you head for the tower," said Ulrich and we nodded.

"Super smoke!"

"Super sprint!" We both sped off toward the monsters and it was pretty easy to take mine out, but Ulrich got shot several times and devirtualized.

"Ulrich! Is he gone forever?" Akiko called out somewhere behind me.

"Nah, when you run out of life points you end up back at the factory in the scanners. Don't worry," I said before I was shot myself in the stomach. I groaned and fell to my knees.

I looked up at the tarantula and before it could shoot me again an arrow hit it right in the face and it exploded. I stood up and smiled at Akiko who ran up to me.

"You're a natural!" I said grinning at her, "Now go inside the tower and when you rise to the platform, place your hand on the interface. Then the tower is deactivated."

She nodded and looked up at the tower, "Is there a door? Or am I supposed to magically poof in there?"

"Just walk into it," I said chuckling. She raised her eyebrow at me but did what I said. After a few minutes of waiting the tower turned from red to white.

"Yes!" I said happy I finally had my first successful mission.

"I don't think we have to launch a return in the past so just devirtualize each other then we can head back to school. It's almost three," I heard Ulrich's voice.

"Ok!" I called and Akiko came out of the tower.

"It's strange in there, but this is super cool. Now what do we do?"

"Shoot an arrow at me and I'll swipe you with my blade then we'll get back to Earth."

"Ok," she said looking at me funny and grabbing an arrow.

"One…two…three!" I said and I swiped her right when her arrow hit my chest.

I stepped out of the scanner and I saw Akiko almost fall out of hers. I stepped up and caught her though.

"I feel funny," she said looking up at me and I laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

UPOV

Once we returned to school I ran to the unloading area for the buses. I expected to see Odd but strangely he wasn't there. I was shocked since he was really excited about Aelita coming back and he missed her and the bus should be here any second. Where was he? Aelita will be sad if he's not here waiting. Other kids waiting to see their significant others waited with me.

I saw the bus pull into the driveway and I was excited to see Yumi. It pulled around and stopped at the curve in front of all of us. After a minute the double doors opened and kids started to get off. Yumi and Aelita were almost last to get off followed by Jeremy. I saw Aelita searching the crowd for Odd and Yumi ran to me.

She ran to me pretty hard and almost knocked me over but I laughed and hugged her.

"I missed you," she murmured in my ear and I blushed.

"I missed you too, Yumi. How was your trip? I want to hear all about it," I said and she pulled back giving me a weak smile.

"It was interesting," she said glancing back at Jeremy and Aelita. Aelita was still searching for Odd and came up to me.

"Is…is Odd here?" she looked almost on the verge of tears.

I smiled weakly, "Uh..I'm sure he's on his way here."

"Don't get upset Aelita," said Yumi, "There is probably a logical reason he's not here. Right Ulrich?"

I nervously scratched my head, "Well I haven't seen him since breakfast so I'm not really sure where he is."

"I bet he's off somewhere with Sam," Aelita said her voice cracking and she pushed through the crowd until she could run.

"Aelita wait!" Yumi called but she was too late. Aelita had already bolted to the woods.

Yumi looked back at me, "So you don't have a clue where Odd is? Aelita thinks he's cheating on her with Sam."

I was confused, "What?"

"Come on. I'll explain once we find Odd. Aelita will be fine. She's probably going to the Hermitage. It's where she always goes when she's sad," she said grabbing my hand. We ran to the dorm halls.

"Will you please explain to me what's going on?" I asked as we ran up stairs to the boys' floor. I noticed Sam wasn't waiting in the hall like earlier. We stopped at our dorm door and I opened it.

Odd was in his bed sleeping. Yumi and I looked at each other before she yelled, "Odd!"

He stopped snoring and sat up alarmed. He looked around confused, "What the? Yumi?" he gasped and jumped up and stumbled to the clock, "What time is…oh no! Why didn't the alarm go off?! Where's Aelita?"

"She's gone, Odd. She was crushed not to see you waiting for her to get back not to mention she thinks you're two-timing her with Sam!" Yumi glared at him.

"Huh? What why? Where is she?" he asked panicky.

"She called you last night. Sam answered the phone saying she was your girlfriend and you told her to tell her you were too busy with her to talk to her. You didn't give Sam your phone?" Yumi asked crossing her arms.

I was getting more and more confused but I stayed silent.

"I lost my phone. I never gave it to Sam! What is going on?"

"Well she got a hold of your phone somehow. I bet she has it now. Aelita cried herself to sleep last night because she thinks you don't love her and everything you said was a lie. You swear you didn't give Sam your phone?" asked Yumi raising an eyebrow.

"Yumi, I _love _Aelita. I'd never cheat on her. Sam must've stole my phone some time last night because I would have never given it to her. I tried calling Aelita late last night but there was no answer so I fell asleep holding my phone hoping she'd call back. Why didn't she answer?" he asked crossing his arms.

"That's another thing I have to tell you about. But first you have to find Aelita and explain and also get your phone back. Where is Sam?" Yumi asked clenching her fists, "I'd like to give her a piece of my mind."

"Not before I do," said Odd angrily, "But I have to find Aelita. She must be at the Hermitage."

"You want us to come with you?" I asked finally saying something. I think I finally understood the situation now.

"No. I think I should talk to Aelita alone. Then I'm going to find Sam and tell her we're no longer friends and maybe report her for stealing."

Yumi and I nodded and he ran from the room.

"You think she'll listen to him?" I asked.

"I hope so. But something doesn't feel right. How could Sam know he was dating Aelita? It's a secret," she said thinking.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe she saw them kissing or something. Then she went insane with jealousy."

"I don't think so. They're very careful about that. Someone who knew told her. Someone from our group."

"Well I can assure you it wasn't me, and I don't think Odd would tell her. William and Akiko have no reason to," I thought for a moment then Yumi and I came to the same conclusion at the same time.

"Jeremy!" we both said.

OPOV

I ran across campus as fast as my legs could carry me. Then I saw a figure standing behind a tree peeking at me. I stopped and looked hoping it was Aelita, but I saw it was Sam instead. I clenched my fists and walked over.

I scared her by walking up behind her and saying, "Why did you do it?"

She jumped and turned around, "Odd…I'm so sorry. Please let me explain," she held out my phone. I angrily snatched it.

"Explain what? How you were so selfish you tried to ruin the first great relationship I've ever had? What the hell!? I thought you were better than this. I thought we were good with just being friends! Why did you do it?" I demanded my anger fuming.

"Look. It's not how it looks ok? Jeremy promised me his laptop if we could manage to break you two up. I didn't really want to do it after I saw how crazy you are about her. I thought you didn't really love her and it would be easy, but it turns out you do. I told Jeremy I didn't want to do it but he got all mad saying we had a deal and he had me sneak into your room while you were sleeping and take your phone and shut off your alarm clock so would oversleep. I'm so sorry Odd. I know now I should've never agreed to help him. Please forgive me. I'll help you get Aelita back if she won't listen to you," she looked sad at me.

_Jeremy caused this?! I guess that makes sense. _"No thanks. You've done enough," I grumped, "I have to find her."

"She went that way," she said pointing away from the Hermitage towards town.

"I swear if this is another trick..."

"It's not. I really do feel guilty and I want to help fix things," she said looking at the ground.

"Thanks," I said running in the direction she pointed. I dialed her number on my phone and waited.

"Pick up. Please pick up," I pleaded as I ran. I was so worried about her. If she didn't go to the Hermitage where was she?

"Odd?" she answered and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Aelita, where are you? Are you ok?" I asked worried.

"I….I'm not sure where I am, and no I'm not really ok emotionally," she said. I could hear in her voice that she'd been crying. It broke my heart.

"Look around. What do you see?" I asked getting really worried now.

"I'm in a clearing in the forest somewhere…I'm sitting on a log and…I'm lost."

"Stay right where you are. I'm coming," I said running faster, "Princess, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you got off the bus. I was taking a nap and I overslept."

I saw a light up ahead through the thick trees. I hoped that was the clearing she was talking about. Despite the fact she was probably angry with me and thought I was a cheater, I desperately wanted to see her.

I peeked through the trees and there she was. She had her back turned to me so she didn't see me and I hung up the phone.

"Odd? Are you still there?" she asked into her phone.

"I'm always here for you, princess," I said smiling and she turned around surprised blushing. I sat on the log next to her and noticed her face was still wet from crying but she still looked beautiful as ever to me.

"I get it if you don't want to talk to me-"

"Shouldn't you be with Sam?"

"Can you let me explain? It was all a big misunderstanding caused by Sam and Jeremy. What she told you on the phone was lies and you believed them too easily," I said taking her hand. She blushed again but yanked it away.

"Oh sure. Want to explain how she magically got your phone?" she asked crossing her arms.

"She snuck into our room while we were sleeping and took it. I would've called you on Ulrich's phone but he decided to spill water on it," I chuckled nervously but I failed to make her laugh.

She was silent staring at the ground and I didn't like it.

"Do you really love me? And are you telling the truth?" she finally asked looking at me.

"Yes to both questions. Would I have worried about whether you were safe or not if I didn't really love you? Actually I'm little disappointed in you for thinking I'd cheat on the most beautiful girl in the world. You own my heart, princess. Forever," I said blushing taking her hand again. This time she didn't pull it away.

She thought for a moment and turned away from me again. I saw her fighting the urge to smile and I grinned.

"Is that a smile I see?"

"No!" she denied still not looking at me. I put my arms around her and pulled her close. Aelita finally looked at me and smiled her cheeks going red.

"There's my girl," I said kissing her cheek.

"Oh Odd!" she exclaimed turning round in my arms and hugging me. Even though it was a little cold out I felt my whole body heat up and I hugged her back nuzzling her pink hair. "I missed you," she said softly

"I missed you too, princess," I said as she pulled back from the hug. I gazed at her blushing before I brushed my hand along her cheek. She smiled sweetly at me and we both leaned closer until our lips met and closed our eyes.

I felt complete again and blissfully happy. It started out gentle but then she practically attacked me and I almost fell off the log she was kissing me so hard. I didn't mind though and I kissed her back just as passionate. She tugged on my hair like I loved making me moan a little. She finally did make me lose my balance since she practically climbed in my lap kissing me at the same time and we both fell onto a patch of soft grass. She landed on top of me which was no surprise and we both laughed.

"Why do we always end up in this position?" she asked playing with the purple strings on my shirt.

I shrugged with a grin on my face and we went back to kissing. We had a long over due make out session making up for our 2 days apart. I hugged her tightly to me once we stopped to catch a breath and she kissed my neck.

I tilted my head back closing my eyes and I blushed once again. She stopped then it was my turn to kiss her neck and I kept going until she started laughing from it tickling too much. It was music to my ears and I stopped kissing her neck and tickled her stomach with my hands.

"Odddddd stop ittt!" she said laughing rolling off me into the grass.

"Stop what?" I asked chuckling continuing to tickle her. She tried to tickle me back, but she failed and I laughed more. I decided to stop torturing her and I stopped tickling her. She sat up and playfully punched me in the arm.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

"I said stop it," she said in a fake-mad tone.

"Yeah but you were laughing when you said it so I didn't think you were serious," I said grinning laying back in the grass.

"I'm going to get you," she said all pouty. She looked adorable.

"Yeah right," I laughed pulling her down on my chest. She ran her fingertips down my neck and I held her tight to me.

"I like this place," she said looking up at me, "Don't you?"

"Yeah it's cool," I said looking up at the trees.

"Think maybe we could make this place our private getaway? Like we could come here just to get away from the world," Aelita asked smiling at me.

I kissed her forehead, "Anything you want princess. Sounds good to me. No one can find us here."

"Exactly. That's what I love about it," she said kissing me softly on the lips.

**Awwww love conquers all! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I did :P I hope you don't think I made it too easy for Aelita to forgive Odd. and I changed my mind about the nickelback song. What do you guys think of "A thousand years" by Christina Perri for Yumi and Ulrich? I hate to rip it off Twilight but I thought it would suit them. I'm still at a loss for Odd and Aelita's song though. Suggestions are greatly appreciated! Also I don't know if I should put a sex scene for Odd and Aelita and Yumi and Ulrich or not. Review and tell me yes or no. If I did it wouldn't be as graphic as some other stories I've read on this site. Review review review! I want at least 3 more if its not too much trouble before I post the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

APOV

Everything seemed ok now. Although I was shocked and angry that Jeremy had actually formed a plan to break us up and that I had been so foolish he'd almost succeeded. Even if Odd and I do end up splitting up in the future, I would never go back to Jeremy. Not after all he'd done. I still hadn't told Odd what Jeremy had tried to do to me on the trip. I was nervous how he would react. Odd was a guy who liked to joke around but he was always serious about my safety and people treating me right.

Odd and I were laying in the grass and my head was resting on his arm. We were just relaxing and happy to be together again. I smiled and turned so I was facing him and his eyes were closed. I kissed his neck and he smiled and he cracked an eye open.

"You're difficult to take a nap with," he said and I giggled continuing to kiss his neck.

"You can nap later," I said grinning, "Now kiss me."

"So demanding," he chuckled and lazily wrapped his arm around me kissing my forehead.

YPOV

"Where is he? He owes Odd and Aelita an apology," I said clenching my fists. Ulrich and I had searched the school but he seemed to have vanished.

"He's probably hiding from all of us," Ulrich said.

"Hey guys. What's happenin'?" Akiko asked walking up to us with William. I noticed she had a bow on her shoulder and gym clothes on.

"Have you seen Jeremy?" I asked hopeful they had seen him.

"I saw him heading to the factory in a real hurry. That's why I wanted to ask if Xana was attacking or something," Akiko said.

"Let's go," Ulrich said and I nodded.

"Go where? Can someone explain what's going on? And where's Odd and Aelita?" William asked confused.

"It's a long story, but there is no Xana attack that we know of. Jeremy just needs to be taught a lesson. Odd and Aelita are probably making up hopefully," I said, "You want to come help?"

"Yumi, we can't just go beat him up. Aelita might not want that," said Ulrich, "We will just corner him, call Odd and Aelita then we can have an intervention or something, then we can beat him up if they want us to. Not to mention Odd might want to do it himself."

I crossed my arms, "Fine. I'll wait, but he deserves it."

"Why? What did Jeremy do?" William asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Ulrich.

"I hate being kept in the dark. Can you just tell us?" Akiko asked.

"Ok, Long story short, Jeremy planned a scheme to break up Odd and Aelita, and almost raped her," I said.

They both looked surprised. "Wow. I knew he liked Aelita, but I never thought he'd do that," said William.

"Well what are we standing around here for? Let's go," said Akiko. We all nodded and headed for the factory.

"So, Akiko, what do you look like on Lyoko?" I asked her as we ran.

"She's a wolf-girl with a bow and arrows. Pretty cool," William answered for her.

"That's cool. Have any special powers?"

"Special powers? Like what?" she asked.

"Well like I have telekinesis and I can move things around, Aelita can make things appear and disappear, Ulrich can triplicate himself to trick monsters and has super sprint. You might have an ability you don't know you have," I said.

"Hmm," she said thinking, "Next time we go I'll see if I have any."

JPOV

I knew I was screwed. They were probably already looking for me. Maybe breaking them up wasn't such a good idea. I paced around the lab wondering what to do. Aelita would never forgive me for what I'd done. I should've just stepped aside and let her be with Odd. If it hadn't worked out I would've been her second choice. For a person as intelligent as I was, I sure messed up. There was no way to make up with my friends now.

_Unless…_I had a thought. I sat down in the swivel chair. Then I pulled out my cell. I knew I couldn't stay here after all this. I called my dad.

"Dad, you know that school for the gifted? I want to go….Yeah, can you pick me up tomorrow?...Ok. See you then, Dad." I hung up.

I started typing letting my mind wander. My mind flashed back to great memories with Aelita. When I'd first discovered her trapped inside the supercomputer, when I'd first materialized her on Earth and seen her in person, my first kiss with her that had left me paralyzed. These memories were the most important to me. Unfortunately, they weren't as important to her. Otherwise she would've stayed with me.

I shut my eyes tightly, fighting back tears. I now realized it was my fault I'd lost her. I should've spent more time with her, been there for her. She was the perfect girl and I let her slip through my fingers. As if that wasn't bad enough I'd gone a little crazy seeing her with Odd. I'd tried to separate them which once she found out would hate me forever. Not to mention I'd done something so desperate and sickening, I could never take it back. I even hated myself a little for doing it.

But maybe just maybe if I helped her get her father back she might forgive me someday. If we couldn't be a couple or even friends I at least wanted to leave with something for her to appreciate from me. It was the least I could do after how I'd hurt her.

"There he is!" I heard Yumi's voice and the elevator door open. _Uh oh. _I turned around in my chair to see Yumi, Ulrich, William, and Akiko all looking angry at me. They walked out towards me glaring with crossed arms and balled fists. I guess I couldn't blame them. I had this coming.

"Why'd you do it, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked angrily.

"Look, I was being stupid. _Really _stupid. I couldn't let Aelita go…but I can now. I know what I did was low and I won't be forgiven but you guys can at least help me do something for her," I said nervously. If they were all here to beat me up I wouldn't stand a chance. I was no fighter. I hoped they'd reason with me.

"Why the hell should we help you after what you've done? If I had it my way I'd beat you to a pulp right now! If Odd doesn't I sure will. I had to listen to Aelita cry herself to sleep last night because of you!" Yumi said raising her voice a bit starting to walk towards me, but Ulrich held her back, "Ulrich, don't touch me right now, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Calm down, Yumi. We have to wait until we know what Odd and Aelita want us to do," said William. She glared at me but didn't say anything more.

"Do it for Aelita, not me," I said, "Don't you want to help get her father back?"

They all looked at each other then back at me. "What's the catch?" asked Ulrich not looking convinced.

"There is no catch," I said honestly, "I just want to do one last thing for her. After this I promise I will get out of the way and let her be happy with Odd."

They still looked skeptical, but Ulrich pulled out his phone and said, "I'll call them." I gulped from fear since Odd probably wants to rearrange my face.

APOV

I was about to kiss him again when his phone rang. He groaned and dug it out of his pocket.

"Ulrich, this better be important," he said sitting up. I sat up too curious at why he called.

"What? Now? And yeah we're better than ok," Odd said grinning at me, "Ok…yeah, we're on our way…see you in a few minutes," he hung up and looked at me, "They're all at the factory, including Jeremy. I guess he wants to help us get your father back which is weird but we do need his help."

I narrowed my eyes, "I don't want to be anywhere _near_ Jeremy. Why does he all of a sudden want to help after all this? It has to be some kind of trick," I said crossing my arms.

He put his arm around me, "We both have scores to settle with him, but we should call a truce for now until we get your father back don't you think? You can't be working the computer and be in Lyoko at the same time. Unfortunately we need him, princess," he said softly and kissed my cheek.

Odd had no idea why I really couldn't stand Jeremy now, but I couldn't tell him. Not until I got my father back. I wanted to tell him though. Despite my thoughts I nodded and smiled slightly.

"Ok," he said getting up and helping me up, "Let's go princess," he hoisted me to my feet. Then we both took off to the factory.

**Sorry this chapter was short. Still having writers block. Suggestions are greatly appreciated!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Very action packed chapter here. I don't think I'm that good at writing about action so sorry if it could be better in places. Getting close to the end of the story :') And I'm still undecided about a sex scene all those reviewed I had more yes's than no's but I might save it for a spin off I do for each couple later on. Don't know yet we'll see lol I had a request for writing a story off the episode of "Kadic Bombshell" so I'm going to try to do that first once I finish this and 'The Secret Admirer'**Chapter 29

OPOV

It seemed like there was something she wasn't telling me. I bugged me, but I decided not to confront her about it until after we rescued her father.

"Odd, wait," she said and pulled me to a stop on the bridge to the factory.

"Something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"No…I'm just nervous about all this. What if we don't manage to free him and make things worse? What if Jeremy wants to get rid of you and make it look like an accident like make you fall into the digital sea or something? What if the skipizowa catches you again? What if-"

I silenced her with a kiss. She kissed me back after making a surprised noise.

"You're such a worry wart," I said jokingly grinning after I pulled back.

"Odd, I'm serious," she said after her blush disappeared, "I can't lose you again."

"You're not going to lose me, ever princess. I promise," I said sincerely taking her hand again, "Come on," we started walking again.

We'd swung down on the ropes and I got into the elevator and was about to push the button when I saw Aelita standing just outside of it not getting in.

"Aelita are you ok?" I was getting really worried now. What was wrong with her? It was like she was afraid to go.

"I'm just nervous about Jeremy," she said quietly looking down.

"Well don't be," I said getting out of the elevator and taking her hand, "I'm right here."

_What is she so scared of? _

APOV

I was still traumatized at what Jeremy had almost done to me on the trip. Odd knew something wasn't right with me but he didn't try to pry it out of me yet. I was so tense on the way down in the elevator that my hands were shaking. He just gave me a concerned look not saying anything, but he held my hand tighter. Even though I knew Jeremy wouldn't try anything with everyone around I was still scared of him.

When the elevator finally stopped at the lab I tensed up even more. Only Akiko was there and Jeremy avoided eye contact with me or Odd. I was glad that he did.

"I've already virtualized Ulrich, Yumi, and William. Head for the scanners. Akiko will stay here as back up," he said without even turning. _Was he just going to act like nothing ever happened? _

Akiko glared at him and nudged him then he sighed and finally turned around. I stared at the round and squeezed Odd's hand.

"Look, I know what you two are thinking, and I figured we could discuss things _after _we get Aelita's father back. So for now let's have a truce," he said.

Odd scoffed and said, "Ok," before hitting the button to the elevator. He put his arm around me as the door shut.

"Remember when we got stuck in here?" he asked smiling at me. I blushed and nodded as I remembered our first kiss.

"Well that was the best decision I ever made, princess."

"Mine, too," I said truthfully. I thought it was sweet of him trying to ease the tension by bringing that up. I leaned into his shoulder and kissed his cheek and I giggled when his cheeks went red.

The elevator stopped, the door opened, and we emerged into the scanner room.

"Wait," I pulled on his hand before he could get into one.

"What is it?"

"I love you," I said before pressing my lips to his. Just in case something happened I had to have one last kiss. He kissed me back eagerly and I couldn't get enough of him. I moaned softly into his mouth as our kisses got deeper. I knotted my fingers through his hair and he wrapped his arms around my back.

"I love you too, Aelita. Everything is going to be fine," he said after we broke apart to breathe.

I made a face as we got into the scanners, "You said that last time."

The doors closed and Jeremy started the process. "Transfer Aelita…..Scanner Aelita….Virtualization!" I heard Jeremy say as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

I virtualized and landed next to Odd but we were in the desert sector.

"Huh? Weren't we supposed to go to sector five to get the skid?" I asked.

"Actually I found a way to virtualize you directly to the replica. Much more convienient don't you think?" I heard Jeremy answer.

"Hey guys! Over here!" We heard Yumi call from the left of us.

We turned and saw Yumi, Ulrich and William running towards us.

"About time you got here, we were about to start the party without you," said Ulrich.

"The bubble is north of your position," called Jeremy, "But it's not going to be easy getting there. You have a small army of monsters to get through. Megatanks, bloks,**(Yes, I'm aware that isn't how 'blocks' is spelled but that's how its spelled in the show)** and flying mantas. You'll have to go without vehicles. I don't have enough energy to bring them up."

"We're on it," said Ulrich as we all ran. I could see the bubble in the distance and I knew if we didn't succeed in this mission, there was a good chance my father would be lost forever. I can't fail this time.

"Our priority is getting Aelita to the bubble," said Ulrich, "I'll take the flying mantas. Yumi, William, you two take the bloks. Odd your best with the megatanks, and Aelita you can help if you want just try not to get devirtualized."

I nodded, "I'll give Odd a hand with the megatanks"

Odd grinned at me, "We do make a pretty good team."

If I was on Earth I would've blushed.

We could see the monsters now, and there were 4 of each kind standing in lines like soldiers between us and the bubble. Except for the mantas that flew in circles above us. The bubble was huge and glowed yellow like the ones Xana had tried to trap us in before.

"Look out!" Yumi yelled as thy started firing at us. We scattered and I ran with Odd toward the megatanks, while William and Yumi headed toward the bloks which were firing.

"Aelita look out!" Odd pushed me out of the way of a laser from a megatank, almost getting hit himself.

"Laser arrow!" he yelled firing at the megatank. He didn't miss and it exploded.

"Energy field!" I let go a pink orb from my hand at another megatank about to fire at Odd. I didn't miss and it exploded as well.

"Good shot, princess," Odd complimented as he took out another megatank.

"Well you're not a bad shot yourself," I said sweetly. I glanced at Yumi and William. They had taken out the bloks and were now giving Ulrich a hand with the flying mantas.

"Try to get to bubble while I take care of the last megatank," Odd said firing more laser arrows. It was shut so he kept hitting the hard skin of it not even leaving a scratch.

I fired an energy filed at it and I didn't miss.

"Hey! That one was mine," he pouted and I laughed.

"Sorry, but you were taking too long."

"You guys, watch out! The skipizowa just showed up with 3 tarantulas. I don't know what the he plans to do with it but it can't be good," warned Jeremy and I gasped when I saw the creature heading straight for William and Yumi.

William got devirtualized by one of the turantulas and Ulrich was too busy with a manta to notice the jellyfish-like creature getting close to Yumi.

She gasped and backed up, "Um..Ulrich a little help?"

"I'm coming!" he yelled after destroying the manta. Odd and I were too far away to really help.

"Run away Yumi!" I yelled.

"Aelita you have to get to the bubble," Odd said shielding me from lasers of the turantulas.

"He's right, Aelita. Get going now!" Jeremy called.

I looked at Odd then back toward Yumi as she was picked up by the monster. Ulrich screamed and sliced through the tentacles with his sabor making it drop her.

I nodded at Odd and ran to the bubble.

I wasn't quite sure how to get into it at first. Then I pressed on it and it was just like going into a tower. I looked human now, not 3-D and I gasped when I took in my surroundings. It was a replica of the Hermitage, but instead of being damaged and run down, it looked new clean, and shiny.

I heard piano music playing. It was some of the most pleasant music I'd ever heard and I followed the sound into the living room, "Daddy?"

UPOV

"Are you ok?" I cradled Yumi in my arms and she rubbed her head.

"Yes. It didn't hold onto me long enough to really do anything."

I glared at the skipizowa that was now backing off. That was the last straw. After I helped Yumi to her feet I sprinted toward the jellyfish.

"Ulrich no!" I heard Yumi scream.

I jumped with both of my sabers and stabbed it right on target. It made a funny noise, like it was dying before it exploded like a giant firework. The blast actually knocked me over and made me lose life points

"Ulrich…You destroyed it," said Jeremy stunned.

"Never really cared much for fish," I joked and sprinted back to Yumi.

"Jeremy, I think you should send Akiko now. We could really use some back up and Xana just keeps sending more and more monsters," Yumi called as she threw a fan at a tarantula making it explode. Odd was busy dealing with kankrelots.

"Ok, she'll be there in about 30 seconds," said Jeremy.

I sliced through another manta just as I saw the wolf girl virtualize and drop to the ground.

"So you needed me huh?" she smirked at us and pulled out three arrows. She fired them at the same time and hit 3 different tarantulas all on target making them explode.

"Not bad," Yumi complimented, "And that's a nice look you have."

"Thanks," she grinned and pulled out more arrows.

"Yes! Now I'm not the only warrior who's half animal," Odd said taking out 2 kankrelots.

"Yeah, but a wolf is much cooler than a cat," she teased firing arrows at the mantas.

"Says you," Odd retorted.

"Guys, settle this later," I said stabbing a blok.

APOV

"Aelita, is that really you?" he asked me pushing his glasses more on his face.

"Yes," I said walking towards him but cautiously. I wanted him to be real. I wanted that desperately, but Xana has pulled a trick like this before.

"Oh, my dearest, we have so much to catch up on. However you shouldn't have come here. It's dangerous," he said getting up and hugging me.

"I came here to get you out of here, to take you home," I said looking up at him, "We must go now."

He sighed, "I can't. It's impossible. I cannot leave this bubble without being attacked, and if I get attacked I will disappear forever. You are strong now with powers of your own that can take out a monster or two, but it just isn't enough for his army outside. Frankly, I'm shocked you made it here without getting devirtualized."

"Daddy it isn't just me. I have friends who help with the monsters too. I took the same risks before I developed my powers. We've managed to destroy most of the monsters but we have to go now. We can't stay here. We both know Xana will eventually find a way in here," I told him as I let him go.

"To rematerialize me I'd have to make it to a tower. It's much too far away from here. I'd never make it," he said sadly.

"You will with us protecting you," I reassured, "We have to try. Trust me."

He sighed, "Alright, but before we go I need you to know that I love you, and I am truly sorry your childhood was robbed by Xana and the supercomputer I created. I can never forgive myself for it. If we make it out of here I promise I will try to make it up to you somehow," he said pulling me into a tight hug. His voice sounded like he was fighting back tears. Even Xana couldn't fake that. This _was _my father.

"I love you too, but we can talk about that later. Right now I just want to get you home," I said fighting back tears myself.

He let me go and took a deep breath, "Once I leave this bubble, I will not be in human form, but a glowing orb like I was before. We should still be able to communicate though by hearing my thoughts. I hope your friends are as good as you say they are."

_Me too. _"Let's go home," I said and we both exited the bubble.

I was back in 3-D and my father was back to being a glowing orb. I saw Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Akiko taking out monsters and I waved at them.

"Hey! I've got him!" I yelled. Odd spotted me first and bounded on all fours toward me after destroying a kankrelot, followed by Yumi, Ulrich, and Akiko after they destroyed the last monsters.

"We have to get him to the nearest tower," said Jeremy, "And protect him. If he gets hit it'll be game over for him forever."

"Got it," said Ulrich.

"There's a tower over there!" Yumi pointed ahead.

"Yeah, and it's also guarded. Xana really doesn't want his prisoner escaping," I said pointing at the 3 tarantulas.

"That's never stopped us before," said Odd, "Let's go!"

We all started running with my father in the middle of us so he had more protection.

"Akiko, now might be a good time to see if you have any special powers," said Yumi.

"But, I don't know how," she said.

"Try focusing all your strength," I told her.

"Ok," she said taking a deep breath. All of a sudden she was gone.

"What the.." said Yumi

"Jeremy! She's gone! Was she devirtualized?" I asked.

"No. What are you talking about? According to my screen she's right next to you," he called back.

"Huh?" asked Odd, "We don't see anything."

"What are you guys talking about? I'm right here," we heard her voice come from the same spot she was before when running with us.

"Woah! She's invisible!" exclaimed Odd, "That's the coolest power ever!"

"What do you mean?" then we heard her gasp, "My hand's gone!"

"Yeah, that's cause your invisible," Yumi chuckled, "That'll be great for sneaking up on monsters."

"Wow! Ok, but how do I turn it off?" she asked.

"Try concentrating again," I told her.

All of a sudden she reappeared running next to us.

"Wow, invisibility, that's cool," said Ulrich, but now we need to focus. We're almost at the tower. Aelita, you and Odd protect Hopper and get him to the tower while Yumi, Akiko and I distract and take out the monsters."

"Got it!" said Odd and Yumi, Ulrich, and Akiko broke away from us heading for the monsters.

Akiko shot an arrow and hit one right on target then it exploded. Ulrich triplicated and took out another one. The last one started shooting at us though; not at them, at me and my father.

"Shield!" yelled Odd and he blocked the hits from hitting him.

I formed pink orbs with both hands and blocked hits myself. We were heading in the wrong direction though and going around the tower. Flying mantas appeared out of nowhere and began attacking us. Yumi got devirtualized by one of them as Ulrich took out the tarantula. Akiko shot arrows but missed since the mantas wouldn't stay still.

"Aelita look out!" Odd shoved me out of the way of a manta. I didn't notice we were so close to the digital sea and Odd was knocked off the edge by it instead of me.

"Odd!" I screamed and ran to the edge.

_"Aelita, no!" said my father's voice _as I jumped over the edge. I couldn't lose him, not again. _I'm sorry, Daddy,_ I thought since he would probably be destroyed without me there protecting him now. I touched my bracelet and my bracelet formed as I dived towards Odd. He was falling too fast. There was no way I could catch him in time. I formed an energy field _please don't miss _I thought as I let it go. It hit him right as he fell into the digital sea.

"No…Jeremy? Is he…" I couldn't finish as I flew back up.

"I don't know," he said, "But Ulrich got your father to the tower. I'm going to try to bring him in after I materialize you all first. Materialization Ulrich….materialization Akiko….materialization Aelita."

I emerged from my scanner fast hoping to see Odd, but he was nowhere to be seen. There was only Yumi, Ulrich, Akiko, and William.

"Where's Odd?" Ulrich asked. I said nothing. I fell to my knees in despair as my tears started forming. I just wasn't quick enough. All of a sudden they all smiled. What was wrong with them? Odd was gone forever and they were _smiling_? I was disgusted.

"What's wrong, princess?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I heard Odd's voice.

"What?" I wiped my eyes and looked above me. There he was! "Odd!" I exclaimed and jumped up hugging him as tight as I could.

"I thought you were gone forever! What..," I narrowed my eyes in a glare at him, "Don't you _ever _scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry," he hugged me back and I blushed, "Your father did he..." I nodded against his chest.

"Yes, he made it to the tower, thanks to Ulrich," I looked back at him smiling sweetly.

"Yeah well," he scratched the back of his head smiling at the ground, "Just doing my job."

We stopped hugging and held hands as Jeremy climbed down the ladder.

"I started up his materialization, now we wait," he said as one of the scanners closed. I crossed my fingers and held Odd's hand a little tighter as we walked in front of it.

The doors opened with a lot of steam coming out and it was hard to see for a moment. We looked down into the scanner.

"Daddy?"

**After this chapter I really hope a lot of you will review. This took me a while to write. I will not post a new chapter until I get at least 3 reviews, but I noticed I have 90 reviews now and I am just stunned. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and this is my most successful story. I get so flattered when ppl favorite it ^.^ Also for those who don't know I found my song for Odd and Aelita, its "They Don't Know About Us," by 1D. I'm not a big fan myself, but the song really fits them and is good if I do say so myself. Anyways, Ya, 3 reviews is all I'm asking for and thank you to all those who've read this far. It's almost over.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

APOV

He was unconscious in the scanner but he was here. He was really here! I couldn't stop smiling.

Odd and Ulrich managed to pick him up out of the scanner and lean him in a sitting position against the wall.

"Is he alright?" asked William

"Yes," said Jeremy, "He's just unconscious, it could last for a while, but he's here with us."

"So this your dad?" asked Akiko and I nodded with a big smile on my face.

Odd came over and put his arm around me, "You know it's my job to save you, not the other way around, but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now," he kissed my cheek and my face burned.

"I can't live without you," I said truthfully. If I'd lost Odd, I just wouldn't want to live anymore, even though I now had a father again.

"Me neither, princess. You're my everything," he said blushing.

"Jeremy, don't you have something to apologize for?" Yumi asked crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Odd and I turned to him and he sighed, "Odd, Aelita, I'm sincerely sorry for how I acted and for trying to break you up. I just couldn't accept that you chose Odd over me. I also couldn't accept that you two were actually in love. It seemed impossible considering Odd's past and how different you two are, but I see now that you guys really do love each other. Especially when you both risked your lives to save the other. And Aelita, I know apologizing doesn't make up for what I did on the trip, but hopefully materializing your father sort of does, doesn't it?"

When he mentioned the trip I tensed up and Odd looked at me funny, "What happened on the trip, Aelita? What did he do?"

I looked at the ground and Yumi answered for me.

"He tried to rape her, Odd."

"What?!" I saw Odd's eyes go from friendly to pure rage. I'd never seen them like that before.

"But he didn't succeed," I said quickly fearing Odd could actually kill him.

"That doesn't matter he tried to which is just as bad," Odd said clenching his fists and walking toward Jeremy.

I turned away, not wanting to watch. We all knew what was coming, and it happened so fast. Punches were thrown, blood was shed(mostly Jeremy's, Odd might look scrawny to others but he was strong when he needed to be), shouting and cussing (mostly from Odd),then finally Ulrich decided enough was enough and separated them. Thank goodness my father stayed unconscious through it all.

Ulrich and William held Odd, who was still furious, back while Yumi and Akiko helped a woozy Jeremy back on his feet. Odd had two bruises on his face that I could see but Jeremy was in a much worse state. He had a bloody nose and lip, a black eye, and maybe even a missing tooth.

"If you ever touch her against her will again I will kill you understand? I will _kill _you," Odd said and I shuddered. I knew he meant that. All Jeremy did was nod slowly and limp to the elevator holding his nose trying to stop the blood.

"You might want to get checked out by the school nurse to make sure you're ok," William suggested and Odd gave him an annoyed look.

"No. I'll be fine. I kinda deserved this anyway, and Aelita," he looked at me, "I truly am sorry," he hit the button and the doors closed.

I went to Odd and put my hand on his cheek, "You ok?"

"Yeah I just wished you had told me when that happened, how could you hide something like that from me? I was put on this Earth to protect you, Aelita," he said seriously.

"I wanted to tell you, but I knew how you'd react. You would've beat him up like just now then he would've never helped get my father back," I said taking his hand.

He looked at the ground not looking as angry as before saying, "Well, we can talk about this more later. Right now let's get your father situated."

"Where? We can't take him to school," said Ulrich.

"My house might be a bit run down," I said, "But it's still livable, and it's…home."

"Yeah and how are we going to get him there, carry him? He's out cold," said Akiko pointing at him.

I walked over to him and knelt in front of him, "Wake up," I said gently patting his cheek. His eyes twitched before opening.

"Aelita? We're on Earth?" he sat up looking all around him then at himself.

"Yes," I said grinning, "Let's go home," I pulled him to his feet.

"We have so much catching up to do. I finally get to spend an evening with you for the first time in ten years. My how you've grown! When I virtualized us you were barely 13 now look at you, you look like a very mature young woman," he said hugging me.

I wondered if it would be strange for me to have a parent after all this time, but I could sure get used to it.

"Where's Jeremy?" he asked after letting me go.

"Uh..he left," I said uneasily, "He had to be somewhere."

A few minutes later:

We were leaving the factory heading for the Hermitage and my father was chatting with Yumi and the others ahead of Odd and I.

"So…when you planning on telling your father about us? I'm not rushing or anything, I was just curious," he said giving me a cute smile. My heart beat faster and I blushed, but at least it was dark.

"Probably tomorrow if you don't mind. He's got a lot of new things to take in as it is without the burden of knowing his daughter is dating," I chuckled.

"Well if he's smart enough, he might have figured it out already," he said grinning.

"I doubt it, but don't worry, I'll tell him. Then we won't have to pretend to be cousins anymore. I can't wait!" I said excitedly.

"Me neither, princess. It's going to be great."

We came to the Hermitage and my father took in it's deterioration.

"I really have been gone a long time, but it's still ok. It just needs some fixing up which I'll get started on tomorrow," he said looking it over.

I walked up to him and hugged him, "I am a boarder at the school so I have to stay there tonight, but I'll come see you tomorrow."

He nodded, "Of course. It's late so you'd better get back. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, my precious," he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight," I said and he went inside.

"I'm surprised you didn't stay and say screw the rules," said Akiko walking up next to me as we walked back.

"Well I am ecstatic to have my father back, but I've missed Odd," I said blushing. "I wanted to spend time with him."

"I see," said Yumi walking up on the other side of me grinning, "Me too. My parents are still gone you know. I could have all of you over for a sleepover."

"You mean the guys too?" Akiko asked.

"Of course," Yumi said grinning, "Ulrich and I can sleep in my room and Odd and Aelita could have Hiroki's room or my parents room but I think you'd prefer Hiroki's. And you and William could have the living room."

"Sounds good to me," I said smiling.

"What does?" asked Ulrich from behind us.

"A sleepover, all of us at Yumi's house," said Akiko called.

"Awesome!" William said walking up next to Akiko and putting an arm around her.

"So are you two you know a thing now?" asked Yumi. Odd walked up by me and took my hand by surprise making me immediately blush.

At the same time William said "yes", Akiko said "no". We all looked at them.

William looked upset, "Well if we're not, what are we then? Just friends? Well friends don't kiss."

"I told you, I don't do dating! We can fool around but that's all. There is absolutely _no _feelings," she said crossing her arms.

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true!"

"We'll see about that," he grumbled.

"He sure is persistent when it comes to girls isn't he?" Yumi chuckled.

"Yeah, but at least this time it's not you he's after," said Ulrich and we all laughed except William.

On the way to Yumi's house, we stopped at our dorms to pick up our nightclothes. I chose a pair of pink shorts and a gray sleeping shirt before practically skipping out the door, Odd was all I could think about. Spending the night with my friends and the guy I was in love with was going to be so much fun.

The walk there would've been pleasant if it wasn't for Akiko and William's arguing about whether she had feelings for him or not. Once we got to her house I admired all the Japanese objects and the atmosphere.

"Your house is lovely, Yumi," I said.

"It's ok I guess. I think my parents went a little overboard on the Japanese heritage thing though," she said.

"Nothing wrong with that," Ulrich said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Just make yourselves at home everyone," she said.

"Do you have anything to eat in your house that isn't fish or noodles?" Odd called from the kitchen.

Yumi shrugged, "Sorry, Odd, but nope"

He groaned but came into the living room with a bowl of noodles, "Want some, Aelita?"

I smiled and nodded and we sat on her couch sharing the noodles.

"What movie are we going to watch? Hopefully something with no romance," Akiko said plopping herself on the couch and William narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well maybe I like romance movies. Just 'cause one girl isn't mature enough to handle them doesn't mean we can't watch one," William said sitting next to her and she glared at him.

"We're watching a scary movie, and can you two bury the hatchets? How you're acting is getting old," said Ulrich sitting next to Yumi on another couch. Akiko and William crossed their arms in pouty ways. I tried not to laugh and Yumi flipped on the t.v.

Odd and I finished the noodles and snuggled together under a blanket. I rested my head on his chest and I could hear his racing heartbeat. We both blushed as his arms wrapped around me. I knew this was the place I would always feel warm and safe; in his arms. It was where I belonged.

We could barely pay attention to the movie. We kept trying to cuddle closer together and kissing. The kisses weren't rushed they were slow, and so full of passion that my whole body felt on fire. The sounds of the movie were fading away, along with our friends telling us to 'get a room'. I couldn't get enough of him, and he couldn't get enough of me either. That's what drove me crazy. I felt strange. I was used to these strong feelings Odd gave me by now, but tonight I wanted more than just kissing. I wanted to be alone with him so I could show him how much I loved him.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Aelita," he whispered back and I blushed.

"And…I think I'm ready," I whispered.

"Ready for what?"

I pulled back to look in his eyes and I smiled, hoping he would see the answer in my eyes. He looked confused for a second before finally understanding.

"Are you sure?" he asked and his cheeks turned red.

I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Tonight?"

I giggled and nodded again.

"Well…ok if you're sure. We can go to Hiroki's room after the movie," he whispered and kissed my forehead. I didn't want to wait that long, but I didn't say anything else. Instead I kissed his lips again. I put everything I felt for him into the kiss and he sighed softly after I pulled back. I felt his heart beat faster and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Ok. Let's go now," he said in a husky voice that gave me chills.

**Well people of the internet, I guess that answers all your questions about the sex scene :) It will be in the next chapter which I am planning on being the last. It could take a while to do though since I am trying to figure out how to write a non-graphic sex scene. Adice would be appreciated in your reviews. However it won't be up until I update 'The Secret Admirer' first. Sorry it's taking so long. Writing it isn't the hard part, he hard part is thinking it up and trying to make it sound interesting. I hope there was enough fluff in this chapter to satisfy all you Oddlita fans until the next chapter ;) If you think I am good at the romantic parts thanks cuz I base all the feelings off real life feelings I experience with my own boyfriend. ^.^ Once again I'd like 3 reviews plz and I can't believe I've reached 100 reviews! Thank you all for the support so far. Keep checking for updates as the end is near…:)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry it took so long to update but here it is the final chapter :) And the scene many of you have waited for but it is not graphic or anything it's mostly about their emotions which is the point of this story anyway. Also they're not 14 or 15 like in the actual show I moved their ages up to 17 and 18 so there a bit more mature. Ok enjoy**

Chapter 31

APOV

Odd told the others we were going to talk alone for a while when we stood up from the couch. The grins on their faces told us they knew he was lying. We didn't care.

I blushed as Odd took my hand and led me down the hall. When we went into Hiroki's room it was almost dark except for the moonlit window and a dim nightlight that was just bright enough to see the whole room. I liked it despite the bed which was practically a mat on the floor. The room had the perfect atmosphere though and I felt terribly nervous yet excited at the same time.

"Well…this is cozy," he said. I giggled and sat on the bed as he shut the door and locked it.

When he sat down next to me and kissed me my cheeks burned and despite the desire I felt afraid. Not of doing what we were about to do but of screwing up and making our first time horrible. What if he hated it? What if he never wanted to again? What if he decides he wants someone who knows what she's doing?

"Odd wait," I said a little breathless pulling back.

"Having second thoughts already? You know we don't have to if you don't want to. I'd be just as happy just cuddling and falling asleep," he said taking my hand and smiling.

I squeezed his hand, "No I want to it's just…I'm worried you might not like it."

"Not like it? Aelita, there is absolutely no way I won't like it. Do you have any idea how much I love you? I can't even put it into words," he kissed my cheek. A chill went up my spine.

"And I love you, it's just I've never done this before…I'll have no idea what I'm doing and I'm not sure how to-" he kissed me and stopped my babbling.

After a moment he pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. I hoped he couldn't feel how feverish and hot my face was at the moment.

"Relax, princess," he whispered, "I'll do everything since it's your first time, and I'll teach you." Then he kissed me again. It was so sweet and full of passion all my doubts and fears went away instantly. All I could think about was him. My mind flashed back through everything we'd been through from when we first met to now, and I knew I wanted this. I was lost in the moment and I loved it.

I knotted my fingers through his hair. I couldn't get enough of him. He took me into his arms and we fell back on the bed still kissing. He started placing soft open mouthed kisses on my neck and I giggled. My neck was very sensitive. I tugged on his shirt.

Soon we were under the blankets with nothing between us. I loved the feeling of his skin against mine. I didn't feel shy at all which surprised me. Although my cheeks were probably red as a tomato. But it was dark so he hopefully he couldn't tell.

"You sure you want this right now? I mean there's no rush," he said softly playing with a stray strand of my hair.

"I'm positive. I don't want to wait another second…I need you," I whispered into his ear. I blushed.

"I need you too. I always will. I love you, Aelita," he whispered back before kissing my lips.

OPOV

The fantastic feeling of her against me was indescribable. I loved all the sounds she made and how she clung to me as tight as she could. Sometimes she would run her fingers through my hair and I would get chills up my spine. She would softly moan and breathe in my ear which drove me crazy. Our hearts raced and beat as one and I kissed her neck a lot since I knew she loved it. She wasn't hard to teach at all. In fact she got the hang of it pretty quick and moved with me. Every time she sighed my name I nearly lost it. I was happy I was able to hold my release which was very difficult so we could at the same time. I knew she was close when I felt her dig her nails into my back and curl her toes. It felt so amazing I nearly blacked out and was partially paralyzed.

APOV

I awoke the next morning tangled up in blankets and Odd's arms and legs. My head was pushed into his chest and his head was above mine snoring softly. I smiled and snuggled closer to him as I relived some of our tender moments from the night before. It didn't hurt at all which was strange but I figured it was a good thing. We hadn't used a condom but my period had been the week before so I hoped I was safe. We were to lost in the moment to worry about that.

"Hmmm," I heard his sleepy groan before I felt a kiss on my forehead, "Good morning my love."

"Good morning," I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "What time is it? We have to meet my father and get back to school. Just think we don't have to pretend we're cousins anymore," I smiled at him.

"Yeah, but can't we just lay here a little longer," he pulled me back down into his arms and I giggled.

"I guess a little longer wouldn't hurt," I hugged him, "So…did you like last night?"

"It was the best night of my life, princess. How about you?"

"Same here," I sighed.

After a few minutes we did get up and get dressed. When we went outside the house was quiet. Yumi's door was shut so her and Ulrich weren't up yet and when we went into the living room we saw Akiko and William asleep. William on the floor below her couch but they were holding hands.

After everyone finally woke up Odd and I headed to the Hermitage while the others went to school.

"You think your dad will be happy we're together? Or disappointed you're not with Jeremy anymore?" Odd asked as we walked.

I shrugged, "Does it really matter? If he knew what he did I don't think he'd want Jeremy near me anyway. Besides all that matters is what I think of you, not my father."

"Yeah I guess so. But in the future it will be important he likes me so I can marry you someday," he said squeezing my hand.

I stopped walking and was unable to keep from smiling, "You want to marry me? Really?"

He blushed, "Well yeah eventually, I mean not right this second but in a few years or so when we're out of high school and stuff, only if you want to-"

"Of course I do!" I hugged him.

He laughed, "Well good. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me neither," I said truthfully and I kissed him.

When we arrived at the Hermitage, my father was waiting for us already outside. I let go off Odd's hand and ran up and hugged him.

"Good morning honey. Although I'm rather surprised. I thought it was that Jeremy boy you fancied," he said. I loved how he spoke.

"It..didn't work out. Then Odd came along and well.." I didn't finish.

"Well as long as your happy, I'm happy," he said letting go off me smiling, "And Odd," he looked at him, "As long as you respect my little girl and don't break her heart we will have no problems."

Odd nodded, "I know, but you don't have to worry about that, sir," he said smiling at me.

He chuckled, "Well I should hope not. Now then shall I escort you to school? I'll enroll you correctly and I'm going to see if I can get a job back as a computer teacher."

I eagerly nodded and we headed for Kadic. Walking on campus holding hands in public with Odd didn't feel as weird as I thought it would, but a lot of people stared. After we announced to everyone we weren't really cousins no one stared anymore.

I squeezed Odd's hand, "I wonder where Jeremy is," I said looking around.

"He left town," Ulrich said walking up to us with Yumi, "He changed to that school for the gifted." William and Akiko walked up too.

"But…I didn't even get to say goodbye to him," I said sadly. Through all that had happened I still sort of hoped that we might remain friends at least.

After a moment of silence Odd said, "We can go visit him someday…if you want."

"No," I shook my head, "I'd rather just call him or something but I don't think I should see him. Although it was sweet of you to offer that for me," I kissed his cheek.

"I just want you happy, princess."

"I am," I said smiling, "I have you and now my father, and the best friends I could ever hope for" They all smiled at me then the bell rang. The four of them walked away but Odd and I stayed.

I hugged him, "I love you, Odd. Forever and always."

"I love you, forever and always too," he kissed me. We stood there kissing until the late bell rang and then we bolted to class.

**Well that's the end :') I finally finished it. Thank you all who followed and favorited this story and kept reading until the end. Will there be a sequel? Maybeee ;) but no promises. I'm still working on 'the secret admirer' though for all you Oddlita fans out there and you can read my other stories. And even though it's the end please review. Sorry if the ending wasn't as good as you hoped but I really wanted to end it and I wasn't quite sure how to end it. Anyway thanks for reading! **


End file.
